


DN (Greek edition) [ελληνικά]

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lols, Weirdness, anime greek, greek fanfictions, Λες και δεν υπάρχουν άλλα τόσα εύκολα!, Μου αρέσει που διάλεξα δύσκολο fandom να γράψω, για τον εαυτό μου, δεν νομίζω να πω ποτέ, ελληνικά fanfiction, και δεν χρειάζομαι εξέλιξη, ότι ξέρω από fanfictions
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: Τι θα γινόταν αν ο καλύτερος ντεντέκτιβ του κόσμου είχε για συνεργάτιδα μια 14χρονη κοπέλα; Τι θα γινόταν αν οι Ιάπωνες έβλεπαν την δυναμικότητα μιας Ελληνίδας σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις; Μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για να μάθετε... ;)
Relationships: Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light, Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), L/Yagami Light, Rem/Ryuk (Death Note), Ryuk/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DN fanfics (English and Greek) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927192
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	1. «Ο μαρκαδόρος»

**Author's Note:**

> Το πρώτο μου fanfiction για άνιμε. Σχεδόν κοντεύω να το τελειώσω και νιώθω τεράστια ικανοποίηση μιας και το γράφω απ'το 2017. Πόσες φορές χρειάστηκε να το κόψω και να το ράψω! Τελοσπάντων... 
> 
> Είμαι ακόμα αρχάρια στο κομμάτι fanfiction, οπότε αν κάτι σας φανεί περίεργο αγνοείστε το. Μην ξεχνάτε πως κανείς δεν είναι τέλειος :)

Από μικρές που ήμασταν εγώ και η μικρή μου αδελφή η Ελένη, λατρεύαμε να βλέπουμε αστυνομικές ταινίες, να διαβάσουμε αστυνομικά μυθιστορήματα και να παίζουμε το αγαπημένο μας παιχνίδι "κλέφτες κι αστυνόμοι". Φυσικά δε γνωρίζαμε τίποτα περί αυτού, όταν προτοδιαβάσαμε αστυνομικό μυθιστόρημα στα εφτά μας χρόνια. Όμως μέσα από τα βιβλία και τις ταινίες μάθαμε πολλά. Κι έτσι όταν μας ρωτάγανε "Τι θες να γίνεις όταν μεγαλώσεις;" εμείς απαντούσαμε αστυνομικίνες ή ντεντέκτιβ. Και κάθε μέρα οραματιζόμασταν την στιγμή που θα κλείναμε τους εγκληματίες στον Κορυδαλλό. Που να φανταστώ όμως ότι θα έλυνα μια υπόθεση και μάλιστα στα 14 μου χρόνια!

Όλα άρχισαν εκείνη την μέρα. Στις 25 Ιουνίου 2016. Καθάριζα την σοφίτα του σπιτιού όταν ξαφνικά βρήκα έναν μπλε μαρκαδόρο πεταμένο στο πάτωμα. Στην αρχή νόμιζα ότι ήταν κάποιος ξεχασμένος μαρκαδόρος και το πήρα να το βάλω σε κανένα κουτί με μαρκαδόρους, αλλά όταν το κοίταξα πιο προσεκτικά είδα ότι έβγαζε μικρά αστράκια. Το καθάρισα λίγο με το πανί αλλά παρέμειναν εκεί. Ήταν λες και χόρευαν, κι έκαναν τον μαρκαδόρο να φαίνεται μαγικός.

Κάποια στιγμή η Ελένη μπήκε στην σοφίτα.

"Γειά! Πώς πάει;" έκανε

"Ε, όλα καλά... Ξέρεις τώρα"

"Τι έγινε στο αυτό;" ρώτησε όταν παρατήρησε τον μαρκαδόρο.

"Απλώς το βρήκα ενώ καθάριζα. Φαίνεται μαγικός;"

"Τι είναι;"

Της το έδειξα. Φάνηκε να ξέρει με τι έχει να κάνει.

"Α, εννοείς αυτό"

"Το ξέρεις;"

"Φυσικά! Αυτά τα αστεράκια έχουν εξήγηση, αλλά ίσως να μην το πιστέψεις. Είναι απίστευτο για να'ναι αληθινό..."

"Δοκίμασέ με"

"Λοιπόν... Αυτόν τον μαρκαδόρο μου τον έφερε τα περσινά Χριστούγεννα ένα πνεύμα"

"Πνεύμα;" Την διέκοψα. Φαντάστηκα πως δεν είχα ακούσει καλά

"Ναι, πνεύμα. Όταν ξύπνησα το πρωί της Πρωτοχρονιάς, είδα κάτω απ'το δέντρο ένα σημείωμα μ'ενα πακέτο. Άνοιξα το πακέτο, είδα τον μαρκαδόρο και διάβασα το σημείωμα. Το σημείωμα έγραφε πως μιας και ήμουν καλό κορίτσι όλη την χρονιά μου άξιζε κάτι παραπάνω από παιχνίδι. Το πνεύμα μού έγραφε ότι μ'αυτόν τον μαρκαδόρο μπορώ να ταξιδέψω στο παρελθόν. Επίσης μου έγραφε ότι αν πάω κάποιο ταξίδι ο μαρκαδόρος θα μού φέρει έναν αντικαταστάτη που θα είναι ολόιδιος εγώ. Θα μιλάει και θα φέρεται όπως εγώ. Κανείς δε θα καταλάβει την διαφορά. Μου είπε να τον χρησιμοποιώ τον μαρκαδόρο αλλά υπό έναν όρο: Δεν πρέπει μάθει κανένας άνω των 18 την δύναμη αυτού του μαρκαδόρου γιατί θα την χάσει. Και γι'αυτό το λέω σε εσένα που είσαι 14 ετών"

Εγώ απλώς την κοιτούσα. Αναρωτιόμουν κιόλας αν είναι αλήθεια τα όσα έλεγε ή αν απλά μού έκανε πλάκα. Αν είναι πλάκα, τότε τι σημαίνουν τα αστράκια;

"Εμ... Μαρίνα; Είσαι καλά;" ρώτησε

Δεν απάντησα. Ίσως ήμουν αφηρημένη. Μου τσίμπησε το μάγουλο να συνέλθω.

"Α! Ναι, καλά είμαι χεχε... Εννοώ... Κάνεις πλάκα, έτσι;"

"Θα μπορούσες να πεις ότι λέω και ψέματα. Αν δεν με πιστεύεις... Εντάξει, καταλαβαίνω. Πάντως σου λέω ότι η δύναμη του μαρκαδόρου είναι αληθινή"

"Ο... Όχι σε πιστεύω" γέλασα

"Λοιπόν... Έχεις πάει κάπου μέχρι στιγμής;"

"Πήγα μια φορά στον 19ο αιώνα. Δεν άξιζε πολύ. Βαρεμάρα σκέτη..." είπε

"Μάλιστα..." έκανα

"Λοιπόν... Γιατί δε πας κι εσύ ένα ταξιδάκι με τον μαρκαδόρο;"

"Εγώ; Με τον μαρκαδόρο;"

"Ναι, θα'χει πλάκα! Αφού πήγα εγώ γιατί να μην πας κι εσύ;"

"Ε δε ξέρω ακόμα. Κάτσε να περάσουν λίγες μέρες και θα σου πω"

"Έλα! Θα'χει πλάκα! Εγώ βαρέθηκα αμέσως γιατί πήγα 100 χρόνια πίσω. Εσύ όμως θα πας κάπου σύγχρονα. Ας πούμε... 10 ή 20 χρόνια. Θα'ναι τέλεια!"

"Εε..."

"Σκέψου το κι εγώ θα ψάξω ιστορικά γεγονότα στο Google να δεις από κοντά. Είμαι σίγουρη ότι ο 20ος αιώνας είναι καλύτερος από τον 19ο! Και θυμήσου: Μην αποκαλύψεις την δύναμη του μαρκαδόρου στη μαμά και στον μπαμπά. Και γενικά σε κάποιον ενήλικα"

Και μ'αυτα τα λόγια άφησε την σοφίτα. Ήμουν μπερδεμένη. Γενικά η αδελφή μου έχει μια ιδιαίτερη αίσθηση του χιούμορ. Μερικές φορές λέει αστεία που φαινομενικά τα λέει στα σοβαρά. Μετά καταλάβεις ότι κάνει πλάκα. Λογικά... Με κορόιδευε πάλι.


	2. «Το ταξίδι»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Όταν εντελώς τυχαία βρίσκεσαι σε μια χώρα. Τα υπόλοιπα θα μιλήσουν μόνα τους.

Όσο τρώγαμε, έκανα ο,τι μου είπε η αδελφή μου. Δεν είπα τίποτα στην μαμά ή τον μπαμπά. Αν και αναρωτιόμουν αν είναι αλήθεια η δύναμη, αποφάσισα να μην το ρισκάρω. Δεν ήταν και κακή ιδέα στην τελική. Μου φαινόταν μυστηριώδης και περιπετειώδης ταυτόχρονα, αλλά μου το'πε έτσι στα ξαφνικά. Επίσης ήταν περίεργο και τρομακτικό το γεγονός ότι αν πάω πίσω στο χρόνο, θα με αντικαταστήσει ένας κλόνος. Κι αν με καταλάβαιναν οι γονείς μας; Αν έβλεπαν πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά με μένα; Πως είμαι διαφορετική απ' ότι συνήθως;

Μετά από κάποιες ώρες, η Ελένη μου είπε πως βρήκε ένα "ιστορικό γεγονός" να δω. Αφού από μικρές ασχολιόμασταν γενικώς με αστυνομικά θέματα, τότε θα μου άρεσε αν έλυνα μια αληθινή υπόθεση.

"Καλά... Ό,τι πεις..." είπα

"Πρέπει να στο πω! Δεν θα το πιστέψεις!" Φώναξε χαρωπά

"Το 2006 στην Ιαπωνία συνέβη κάτι πολύ παράξενο: Πέθαιναν κάθε μέρα εγκληματίες από ανακοπή καρδιάς. Ακόμα κι αν κάποιος εγκληματίας δεν είχε θέμα με την υγεία του εκείνος πέθαινε. Στα social media αυτός που σκότωνε τους εγκληματίες τον είχαν ονομάσει "Κίρα", δηλαδή "killer". Αυτός ο Κίρα είχε μια ικανότητα να σκοτώνει τους εγκληματίες χωρίς καν να χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιο όπλο"

Εντάξει, αυτό σίγουρα είναι ένα ακόμα ψεύτικο άρθρο. Δε μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια... Θα μου πεις "εδώ βρήκες έναν μαγικό στιλό" δίκιο έχεις, αλλά και πάλι. Σκέφτηκα

"Στο πρότεινα, επειδή ξέρεις... Θέλουμε να γίνουμε ντεντέκτιβ όταν μεγαλώσουμε. Γιατί να μην έχεις ως πρώτη σου υπόθεση αυτό; Που να ψάχνουμε τώρα για φετινές υποθέσεις... Θα είναι σαν περιπέτεια!"

"Υποθέτω θα έχει πλάκα... Αλλά τι εννοείς όταν λες "πρώτη μου υπόθεση;" Εσύ δηλαδή δε θα έρθεις;"

"Μπα... Μόνο ένα άτομο μπορεί να ταξιδέψει με τον μαρκαδόρο. Λοιπόν; Θα πας;"

"Δε ξέρω. Ανησυχώ κάπως..."

"Γιατί;"

"Σίγουρα μπορεί αυτός ο κλόνος να με αντικαταστήσει ανάλογα, ή θα καταλάβουν κάτι οι γονείς μας;"

"Όπως σου είπα, δε θα καταλάβει κανείς τίποτα επειδή ο αντικαταστάτης έχει ακριβώς την ίδια συμπεριφορά με την δικιά σου. Μέχρι και στην εμφάνιση θα είναι ίδιος με σένα. Θα είναι εντάξει"

Αναστέναξα

"Κατάλαβα. Δικός σου είναι ο μαρκαδόρος, εσύ ξέρεις τα χαρακτηριστικά του"

"Όσον αφορά το ταξίδι; Θα πας;"

Μιας και το καλοκαίρι είναι κάθε χρόνο το ίδιο -μένεις σπίτι να αποφύγεις την ηλίαση και βαριέσαι απίστευτα- δεν είχα έτσι κι αλλιώς τίποτα άλλο να κάνω. Οπότε το αποφάσισα.

"Εντάξει, Ελένη κέρδισες. Θα πάω. Όμως πρέπει να φτιάξω και βαλίτσες αφού θα μείνω σε ξενοδοχείο"

"Δε χρειάζονται οι βαλίτσες. Ο μαρκαδόρος μπορεί να βάλει μέσα σ'ένα μικρό σακίδιο πολλά πράγματα"

"Κι αυτό μπορεί να κάνει ο μαρκαδόρος; Μα πόσα πράγματα μπορεί να κάνει τέλοσπάντων;"

"Οτιδήποτε για να έχεις ένα βολικό ταξίδι. Κι αν χρειαστεί να πληρώσεις απλώς ζωγραφίζεις σε μπλοκάκι το ποσό που θέλεις"

"Μα δεν ζωγραφίζω ωραία"

"Ο μαρκαδόρος είναι πολύ έξυπνος. Θα καταλάβει αμέσως τι θέλεις" χαμογέλασε

Κοίταξα το ρολόι. Ήταν τέσσερις και τέταρτο.

"Τι ώρα λες να φύγω;"

"Παρ'το χρόνο σου να πάρεις ο,τι θέλεις. Εγώ σου προτείνω να φύγεις γύρω στις 6μισι με 7 ακριβώς. Κάποιοι λένε πως αν ταξιδέψεις τέτοιες ώρες, έχεις καλή τύχη μετά" Είπε κι έφυγε απ'το δωμάτιο.

Κάτι μου λέει πως η Ελένη μου δίνει κάτι παραπάνω από διακοπές. Οι διακοπές έχουν νόημα όταν πας το ταξίδι σου και δεν έχεις έγνοιες. Τώρα που πηγαίνεις να χαλαρώσεις και ξέρεις ότι κυκλοφορεί ένας δολοφόνος που σκοτώνει μαγικά, είσαι μες την αγωνία μη σε σκοτώσει κι εσένα. Αλλά γιατί η Ελένη με έβαλε να πάω εκεί; Να λύσω μια αληθινή υπόθεση όπως είπε; Αυτό μάλλον δε θα συμβεί μόνο όταν γίνουμε επαγγελματίες αστυνομικίνες. Αυτά σκεφτόμουν ενώ έψαχνα πράγματα να πάρω στο ταξίδι.

Όταν πια ετοιμάστηκα, η Ελένη ζωγραφίζοντας στον αέρα ένα τριγωνικό σχήμα με τον μαρκαδόρο, μπήκαν μέσα στο μου πράσινο σακίδιο οι αποσκευές. Επίσης μου έδωσε ένα μπλοκ ζωγραφικής για το εργαλείο μας. Έκοψε ένα κομμάτι χαρτί, σχεδίασε έναν κύκλο και έγραψε:

Ιαπωνία, Οκτώβριος, 2006, Τόκιο

Κι ο κύκλος μετατράπηκε σε μεγάλη τρύπα.

"Είσαι έτοιμη; Ο αντικαταστάτης σου θα έρθει αφού φύγεις. Να περάσεις καλά, Μαρίνα!"

Την αγκάλιασα

"Θα μου λείψεις"

"Κι εσύ θα μου λείψεις. Όμως θυμήσου: πηγαίνεις για μια περιπέτεια!"

"Εύχομαι να βγει περιπέτεια όπως το λες..."

"Καλή τύχη" είπε

Τότε πήδηξα στην τρύπα. Ήμουν μέσα της ενώ έβλεπα τις ημερομηνίες να γυρίζουν ανάποδα. Μέχρι που έφτασε στο έτος 2006. Όταν έφτασα στο Τόκιο, έμεινα με το στόμα ανοιχτό! Δεν είχα πάει ποτέ στην Ιαπωνία κι αυτή ήταν η πρώτη μου φορά. Το Τόκιο είναι πράγματι εντυπωσιακό! Έχει πανύψηλα κτίρια, με κάποια να είναι βαμμένα κόκκινα, πράσινα ή μπλε. Κάποια άλλα διαφήμιζαν με άνιμε, ηθοποιούς ή ακόμα και συγκροτήματα. Παντού έβλεπα καφέ, εστιατόρια, μαγαζιά με μάνγκα, γυμναστήρια, κλαμπ καραόκε... Πολυτέλεια! Η Αθήνα βέβαια μπροστά στο Τόκιο είναι παιδικός σταθμός...

Καθώς χάζευα τα μαγαζιά, είδα ένα πλήθος ανθρώπων συγκεντρωμένο σε κάποια γωνία. Πήγα να δω τι συμβαίνει. Ο κόσμος παρακολούθησε από ένα κτίριο μια μεγάλη οθόνη η οποία έδειχνε τις ειδήσεις. Μιλούσαν για τον Κίρα. Ο δημοσιογράφος έλεγε ότι η αστυνομία έχει για ύποπτο τον Κίρα μια εγκληματία η οποία εδώ και τέσσερα χρόνια είχε διαπράξει πολλές δολοφονίες. Τότε εμφανίστηκε η φωτογραφία μιας κοπέλας με κάστανο ίσιο και μακρύ μαλλί. Το περίεργο ήταν ότι δεν έμοιαζε με Ασιάτισα. Έμοιαζε ακριβώς με μένα, τόσο στο πρόσωπο όσο και στα μαλλιά!

Άκουσα κάποιον να στριγγλίζει. Γύρισα και είδα ένα αγοράκι να με δείχνει τρομαγμένο. Προφανώς και με πέρασε για την δολοφόνο. Τότε έγινε κάτι ακόμα πιο παράξενο. Όλος ο κόσμος που βρισκόταν εκεί, τρελάθηκε! Άλλοι τρέχανε να σωθούν, κι άλλοι έπαιρναν τηλέφωνο την αστυνομία. Έπαθα την πλάκα μου! Προσπάθησα να εξηγήσω σε μερικούς ότι έγινε παρεξήγηση αλλά εκείνοι δε με πίστεψαν.

Ξαφνικά μέσα στον πανικό είδα ένα περιπολικό να έρχεται.

"Τι στο..." έκανα

Δε μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα μέσα σ'όλο αυτό το χάος. Οπότε άρχισα να τρέχω και να μην φτάνω. Δεν ήξερα που πήγαινα, αλλά έπρεπε να ξεφύγω. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε σαν ταμπούρλο καθώς έτρεχα.

Κάποια στιγμή έφτασα σ'ένα στενό ελπίζοντας ότι δε θα με βρούνε. Μετά από 10 λεπτά βγήκα απ'το στενό με ανακούφιση. Όμως η ανακούφισή μου δεν κράτησε για πολύ. Ένιωσα ξαφνικά χέρια να μου ακουμπάνε τους ώμους. Γύρισα και πρόσεξα έναν αστυνομικό να μου βάζει χειροπέδες και να τυλίγει τα μάτια μου με μαντήλι.

"Αφήστε με να φύγω, μωρέ! Παρεξήγηση έγινε! Δεν είμαι αυτή που νομίζετε! Δε ντρέπεστε λίγο; Αστυνομικοί πράματα να μη μπορείτε να ξεχωρίσετε μια γυναίκα από μια 14χρονη κοπέλα;!" Φώναζα σα τρελή. Αλλά εκείνοι δε με πίστεψαν...


	3. «Το συνέδριο και ο Ελ»

Μέχρι να φτάσουμε στο αστυνομικό τμήμα, συνέχιζα να φωνάζω και να διαμαρτύρομαι κι ότι μάλλιασε η γλώσσα μου να λέω ότι δεν είμαι η εγκληματίας. Αλλά φυσικά με έγραψαν. Δεν τους κατηγορώ. Απλώς έκαναν το καθήκον τους, και για να'μαι ειλικρινής και εγώ το ίδιο θα'κανα στην θέση τους. Τέτοια ομοιότητα όμως με την δολοφόνο... Πολύ μεγάλη, ρε παιδί μου. Λες κι ήμασταν δίδυμες! Τι σύμπτωση κι αυτή... Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο αστυνομικοί να συλλαμβάνουν έναν αθώο μόνο και μόνο επειδή μοιάζει με τον ύποπτο εγκληματία. Σαν κωμωδία μου ακούγεται.

Τελικά με κλείδωσαν σε κελί και η ανάκρισή μου προγραμματίστηκε για τις τέσσερις το απόγευμα. Έπρεπε να φύγω από κει αλλά δεν ήξερα πως. Δεν είχα κάποιο εργαλείο που θα μπορούσε να με βοηθήσει να σπάσω τα κάγκελα, όπως είδα σε κάποιες ταινίες. Θα μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω τον μαρκαδόρο αλλά δε το σκέφτηκα. Αθελά μου άρχισα να κουνάω τα πόδια μου. Τότε αισθάνθηκα σαν να σηκώνω κάτι βαρύ. Ήταν ένα τούβλο. Παρατήρησα επίσης και μια τρύπα στο πάτωμα. Χάρηκα νομίζοντας ότι βρήκα τρόπο διαφυγής.

Κατέβηκα αργά, αργά μπουσουλώντας μέχρι που έφτασα σ'ενα διάφανο σημείο. Έβλεπα από ψηλά μια μεγάλη αίθουσα, με πολύ κόσμο, λιγοστό φωτισμό, με τραπέζια το ένα δίπλα στ'αλλο και με μια μεγάλη οθόνη προβολής. Αποφάσισα να ακούσω τι λένε.

"Υπήρξαν 52 περιπτώσεις αυτή την εβδομάδα. Όλες ήταν από καρδιακές προσβολές. Όλοι ήταν εγκληματίες τους οποίους είτε αναζητούσε η αστυνομία, είτε είχαν ήδη συλληφθεί. Νομίζω ότι είναι ασφαλές να υποθέσουμε πως υπάρχουν πολλοί ακόμη θάνατοι, τους οποίους δεν έχουμε ενημερωθεί" είπε ένας με γυαλιά

"Τότε με μια πρόχειρη εκτίμηση το σύνολο μπορεί να ξεπερνάει τους 100" είπε ένας άλλος

"Όμως όλοι αυτοί θα εκτελούνταν έτσι κι αλλιώς. Γιατί να ενδιαφερθούμε;"

"Ηλίθιε! Είτε είναι εγκληματίας είτε έχει καταδικαστεί σε θάνατο, αν τον σκοτώσεις τότε έχεις διαπράξει φόνο!" του απάντησε αυτός με τα γυαλιά

"Μα δεν έχει επιβεβαιωθεί ακόμα αν όντως πρόκειται για φόνο"

"Δεν μπορεί θάνατος 100 ανθρώπων όλοι από καρδιακές προσβολές να είναι απλή σύμπτωση! Φυσικά και δολοφονήθηκαν!"

"Σοβαρά τώρα, πιστεύεις ότι μπορεί κάποιος να σκοτώσει τόσους πολλούς μέσα σε τόσο λίγο χρονικό διάστημα;"

Ένας ένας έλεγε την γνώμη του. Κάποιοι φώναζαν κιόλας.

"Πιστεύουμε ότι πρόκειται περί μιας καλοδουλεμένης συνωμοσίας δολοφονιών που διεξάγεται από κάποια μεγάλη οργάνωση"

"Μεγάλη οργάνωση; Τότε σίγουρα πρέπει να μπλέκεται και το FBI σ'αυτή την υπόθεση!"

"Σας παρακαλώ, μην συγχύζεστε. Αρχικά θα πρέπει να ξεκαθαρίσουμε το γεγονός αν πρόκειται όντως για δολοφονίες ή αν πρόκειται απλά περί σύμπτωσης"

"Ναι αλλά σύμφωνα με τους ιατροδικαστές, όλοι τους πέθαναν από καρδιακή προσβολή οφειλόμενη σε άγνωστα αίτια"

Τότε ξέσπασε μεγάλη φασαρία στην αίθουσα. Ο κάθε ένας έλεγε τις απόψεις του ενώ κάποιοι άλλοι μάλωναν μεταξύ τους.

"Όπως φαίνεται δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή παρά να ζητήσουμε την βοήθεια του Ελ"

Άρχισαν όλοι να ψιθυρίζουν ο ένας με τον άλλον.

"Ο Ελ είναι ένας ντεντέκτιβ του οποίου το όνομα και ο τόπος διαμονής είναι παντελώς άγνωστα. Δεν γνωρίζει κανείς ούτε καν την εμφάνισή του. Ωστόσο, πάντα λύνει κάθε υπόθεση που αναλαμβάνει. Έχει λύσει άπειρες ανεξήγητες υποθέσεις σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο. Όλοι τον χαρακτηρίζουν ως ο καλύτερος ντετέκτιβ του κόσμου"

"Ναι, αλλά ο Ελ δεν παίρνει μόνο υποθέσεις που τον ενδιαφέρουν;"

"Έχεις δίκιο! Εκτός αυτού δεν υπάρχει κανένας τρόπος να έρθουμε σε επαφή μαζί του"

"Ο Ελ έχει ήδη κάνει την κίνησή του"

Τότε εμφανίστηκε στην αίθουσα ένας άντρας με μαύρο παλτό και με καπέλο που κάλυπτε το πρόσωπό του. Όλοι σώπασαν με το που τον είδαν.

"Ο Ελ έχει ήδη ξεκινήσει να διερευνά την υπόθεση" είπε με γέρικη φωνή

"Αυτός είναι ο Γουάταρι. Είναι το μόνο άτομο που έχει επαφή με τον Ελ. Κανείς δεν γνωρίζει την πραγματική ταυτότητα του" είπε εκείνος που μίλησε πριν για τον Ελ

"Ο Ελ θα μιλήσει αμέσως τώρα" είπε ο Γουάταρι κι άνοιξε ένα λάπτοπ που έδειχνε ένα καλλιτεχνικό L. Ακούστηκε να μιλάει μια φωνή από τον υπολογιστή σε μονότονο τόνο.

"Προς όλους τους ανθρώπους της ICPO... Είμαι ο Ελ. Η υπόθεση αυτή κυμαίνεται σε επίπεδα δυσκολίας τα οποία δεν έχω συναντήσει ποτέ ξανά. Είναι ένα απάνθρωπο έγκλημα μαζικής ανθρωποκτονίας που πρέπει να σταματήσει! Προκειμένου λοιπόν να εξιχνιάσω την συγκεκριμένη υπόθεση, θα ήθελα την απόλυτη συνεργασία της ICPO σε αυτό το συνέδριο. Η καλύτερα... Όλων των μυστικών πρακτόρων ανά την υφήλιο. Και επίσης θα ήθελα συγκεκριμένα την Ιαπωνικής αστυνομίας"

"Γιατί της Ιαπωνικής;" τον διέκοψε κάποιος

"Είτε για αυτές τις δολοφονίες ευθύνεται μια ομάδα ατόμων, είτε ευθύνεται ένα άτομο η πιθανότητα να προέρχεται από την Ιαπωνία είναι εξαιρετικά υψηλή. Ακόμα κι αν δεν είναι ιάπωνας είναι εξίσου πιθανό να εδρεύει στην Ιαπωνία" είπε ο Ελ

"Πως έβγαλες αυτό το συμπέρασμα;" ρώτησε κάποιος

"Θα μπορέσω να σας το αποκαλύψω σε μια απευθείας σύγκρουση με τον δράστη. Σε κάθε περίπτωση θα ήθελα τα κεντρικά γραφεία αυτής της υποθέσεις να εγκατασταθούν στην Ιαπωνία"   
-  
-  
-  
Ήθελα να ακούσω κι άλλο το συνέδριό τους αλλά σκέφτηκα να γυρίσω στο κελί μου μη τύχει και περάσει κανένας αστυφύλακας και δει ότι λείπω.

Πέρασε μισή ώρα περίπου και τελικά έμαθα ότι συλλάβανε την πραγματική δολοφόνο. Για άλλο λόγο βέβαια, όμως εγώ ανακουφίστηκα. Με βγάλανε αυτοί που με έβαλαν μέσα και ζήτησαν συγγνώμη. Φαίνονταν τόσο ταπεινωμένοι και τόσο ντροπιασμένοι που τους λυπήθηκα. Μου είπαν ότι ντρέπονταν πολύ που συνέλαβαν ένα αθώο παιδί και μάλιστα μια ανήλικη κοπέλα, κι ότι δεν το είχαν ξανακάνει αυτό το λάθος.

"Δεν πειράζει καθόλου. Λογικό μου ακούγεται στο κάτω κάτω, αφού μ'αυτή μοιάζω παρά πολύ. Δεν σας παρεξηγώ"

"Ναι, αλλά τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε για να επανορθώσουμε;" ρώτησε κάποιος από αυτούς

"Μα σας είπα ήδη ότι σας συγχωρώ. Δεν χρειάζεται να κάνετε τίποτα για επανόρθωση"

Εκείνος όμως επέμεινε και οι άλλοι προσπαθούσαν να τον κάνουν να καταλάβει ότι δέχτηκα την συγνώμη τους.

"Ωραία, λοιπόν..." είπα τελικά

"Αφού επιμένετε, τότε ναι. Μπορείτε να κάνετε κάτι. Να σας βοηθήσω να πιάσετε τον Κίρα"

Εκείνοι με κοίταξαν λες και κατέβηκα απ'τον Άρη. Δεν περίμεναν να τους πω κάτι τέτοιο.

"Καλά, άστο" είπαν

"Αφού τέτοια είναι η επανόρθωση τότε άστο"

"Όχι, σοβαρά μιλάω. Θα μου άρεσε να συνεργαζόμουν μαζί σας"

"Ναι, αλλά...εμ..."

"Μαρίνα με λένε"

"Λοιπόν, Μαρίνα δε νομίζω ότι πρέπει να μπλεχτείς. Είναι δουλειά της αστυνομίας, κι εξάλλου μπορεί να είναι κι επικίνδυνο. Επίσης τι θα πουν οι γονείς σου;"

Μακάρι να μπορούσα να τους πω ότι οι γονείς μου δεν ξέρουν ότι βρίσκομαι, κι ότι ήρθα από το έτος 2016 να λύσω μια υπόθεση 10 χρονών. Αλλά δε μπορούσα. Όχι μόνο γιατί θα χάσει ο μαρκαδόρος την δύναμή του, αλλά και γιατί θα με περνούσαν για τρελή.

"Ε... Δε ξέρω τι σκέφτονται οι γονείς μου αλλά-"

Τότε κάποιος τους φώναξε να πάνε σε μια αίθουσα έρευνας δύσκολων ερευνών.

"Συγγνώμη, δεσποινίς. Αλλά πρέπει να φύγουμε" είπε ένας από αυτούς

Ήμουν έτοιμη να τους ακολουθήσω όταν πρόσεξα στο βάθος του διαδρόμου κάτι μπλε να φωσφορίζει. Ήταν μια μικρή τηλεόραση που έγραφε "Ανακοίνωση! Διακόπτουμε το πρόγραμμά μας για να σας μεταφέρουμε αυτό το μήνυμα" τότε εμφανίστηκε στην οθόνη ένας δημοσιογράφος.

"Μας συγχωρείτε για την διακοπή του προγράμματος. Αμέσως τώρα θα μεταδοθεί ζωντανά ένα μήνυμα από το FBI σε παγκόσμια εμβέλεια"

Τότε εμφανίστηκε ένας άλλος μπροστά στην τηλεόραση.

"Είμαι το μοναδικό άτομο που μπορεί και έχει τον έλεγχο ολόκληρης της αστυνομίας παγκοσμίως, ο Λάιντ Τέιλορ. Αυτή η διαδοχική δολοφονία εγκλημάτων είναι απαράδεκτη και δεν πρέπει να αφεθεί ατιμώρητη. Σας εγγυώμαι ότι θα βρω τον κεντρικό κρίκο αυτής της υπόθεσης, γνωστό κι ως "Κίρα". Κίρα, μπορώ να φανταστώ τον λόγο για τον οποίο κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο, όμως αυτό που κάνεις είναι διαβολικό!"

Ούτε που κατάλαβα πόσα λεπτά πέρασαν όταν ξαφνικά άρχισε να βογκάει και να πιάνει και με τα δυό του χέρια το στήθος του και έπεσε αναίσθητος. Ηταν φανερό ότι είχε πεθάνει από καρδιακή προσβολή! Εκείνη την ώρα ήρθαν δυό άτομα και τον μάζεψαν. Τότε εμφανίστηκε στην οθόνη το καλλιτεχνικό L.

"Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω..." ακούστηκε να λέει ο Ελ.

"Σκέφτηκα ότι μπορεί να ήταν αλήθεια γι'αυτό το δοκίμασα αλλά... Κίρα, μπορείς όντως να σκοτώσεις ανθρώπους χωρίς να κουνάς ούτε το μικρό σου δαχτυλάκι! Δε μπορούσα να το πιστέψω πριν το δω με τα ίδια μου τα μάτια! Άκου προσεκτικά, Κίρα: Αν είσαι πράγματι υπεύθυνος για τον φόνο του Λάιντ Τέιλορ, μάθε πως στην πραγματικότητα ήταν ένας εγκληματίας που προοριζόταν να εκτελεστεί αυτή την ώρα σήμερα. Η σύλληψή του ήταν άκρως απόρρητη και δεν αποκαλύφθηκε πουθενά. Αλλά απ'ότι φαίνεται ούτε καν εσύ δεν έχεις πρόσβαση σε τέτοιους εγκληματίες. Όμως εγώ ο Ελ είμαι σίγουρα ζωντανός. Λοιπόν... Προσπάθησε να με σκοτώσεις. Άντε λοιπόν! Τι περιμένεις; Σκότωσέ με!"

Εγώ είχα μείνει κάγκελο.

Μα τι κάνει; Ελ θες να πεθάνεις; Μη τον προκαλείς, σταμάτα! Σκεφτόμουν

"Άντε λοιπόν σκότωσέ με! Μα καν'το επιτέλους αν είσαι άντρας!" συνέχιζε

"Τι συμβαίνει; Δε μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις; Χεχ... Απ'ότι φαίνεται υπάρχουν ορισμένα άτομα τα οποία δεν μπορείς να σκοτώσεις. Ευχαριστώ για την υπόδειξη... Ως ανταμοιβή θα σου πω αυτό: Τους έβαλα να ανακοινώσουν ότι αυτό το μήνυμα θα μεταδοθεί σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο όμως στην πραγματικότητα μεταδίδεται μόνο στο Τόκιο της Ιαπωνίας. Σχεδιάσαμε να μεταδοθεί αυτό το μήνυμα από περιοχή σε περιοχή σε διαφορετικές ώρες, αλλά όπως φαίνεται δεν χρειάζεται πλέον κάτι τέτοιο. Πλέον γνωρίζω ότι είσαι στο Τόκιο. Ήταν μια ασήμαντη υπόθεση γιαυτό αψήφιστηκε από την αστυνομία, αλλά η πρώτη από τις επιθέσεις σου με καρδιακή προσβολή ήταν στην περιοχή Σιντζούκου. Ανάμεσα σε όλους τους εγκληματίες που έχουν πεθάνει από καρδιακή προσβολή, αυτός εδώ έχει διαπράξει το μικρότερο έγκλημα. Κι επιπροσθέτως, το συγκεκριμένο συμβάν είχε μεταδοθεί μόνο στην Ιαπωνία. Αυτές οι ασήμαντες πληροφορίες ήταν αρκετές για να καταλάβω ότι βρίσκεσαι στην Ιαπωνία. Κίρα... Όπως φαίνεται δεν θα πάρει πολύ καιρό μέχρι να καταδικαστείς σε θάνατο. Είμαι πολύ περίεργος να μάθω τα πραγματικά σου κίνητρα πίσω απ'όλο αυτό... Αλλά υποθέτω θα το μάθω μέχρι να σε πιάσω. Θα σε βρω και θα σε εξοντώσω ο,τι κι αν γίνει! Είμαι η δικαιοσύνη!"


	4. «δίλημμα»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Καταρχάς να πω ότι έκανα βλακεία. Το fanfic ξεκίνησα να το πρωτογράφω πριν ενάμισι χρόνο περίπου (Ιούλιος 2017) Κι ενώ το έγραφα ήμουν σε φάση πειραματισμού που η μια ιδέα έφερνε την άλλη, και στο τέλος γινόταν ένα μπάχαλο μες το κεφάλι μου. Οπότε όταν ξεκίνησα την μετάφραση άλλαξα πολλά πράγματα και στους διαλόγους και στην δράση γιατί σκεφτόμουν "Χριστέ μου, τι έγραψα; Σαν παιδικό cartoon μοιάζει!"
> 
> Και που θέλω να καταλήξω; Στο ότι ενώ γράφω τα κεφάλαια για να τα βάλω στο Wattpad δεν τα βλέπω από κει που το έγραψα στα ελληνικά, αλλά από κει που το έγραψα στα αγγλικά. Και... Είναι λίγο κουραστικό. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να φτάσουμε στο κεφάλαιο 10. Από κει και μετά το πράγμα κάπως ηρεμεί και έρχεται στα ίσα του. Όχι και τίποτα άλλο. Το λέω να μην παρεξηγηθώ για τίποτα λάθη είτε στα ελληνικά είτε στα αγγλικά. Ελπίζω μέχρι στιγμής να μην κριντζάρετε XD

Πήγα κι έκατσα σε ένα παγκάκι να σκεφτώ πως μπορώ να πω στους αστυνόμους ότι θέλω να συνεργαστώ μαζί τους. Σίγουρα θα τους φαινόταν περίεργο που μια 14χρονη σαν εμένα ενδιαφέρεται για μια τόσο επικίνδυνη υπόθεση. Δε μπορούσα απλά να τους πω ότι θέλω να δουλέψω έτσι για την πάρτη μου. Ο λόγος πρέπει να είναι πολύ πιο σοβαρός. Βασικά, μπορεί να μην μου το επέτρεπαν καν, επειδή μπορεί να νόμιζαν ότι είμαι απλώς ένα μικρό παιδί που κάνει βλακείες. Η απλώς δεν θα'πρεπε να το σκέφτομαι καν γιατί όλο αυτό δεν είναι παιχνίδι.

Κάποια στιγμή, είδα τον αστυνομικό που ζήτησε πιο πριν επανόρθωση. Με κοίταξε και με πλησίασε.

"Μαρίνα; Ακόμα εδώ είσαι;"

"Ναι"

"Μα... Γιατί; Νόμιζα πως το ότι θες να πιάσεις τον Κίρα μαζί μας, το έκανες για πλάκα"

"Λοιπόν, κύριε..."

"Τότα με λένε αλλά όλοι με φωνάζουν με το επίθετό μου, Μάτσουντα"

"Κύριε, Μάτσουντα, θα σας μιλήσω ειλικρινά, ψέματα δε πρόκειται να σας πω. Πριν λίγη ώρα παρακολούθησα κρυφά το συνέδριο για τον Κίρα και σκέφτηκα ότι... Θα μπορούσα να το κάνω... Ότι δηλαδή δεν υπάρχει θέμα. Το είπα στους γονείς μου μέσω τηλεφώνου και είπαν ότι δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα, κι ότι θα μπορούσα να ασχοληθώ μ'αυτό κατά την διάρκεια του καλοκαιριού. Βλέπετε, ζούμε στην Μελβούρνη της Αυστραλίας και ήρθαμε εδώ για διακοπές, αφού εκεί είναι τώρα καλοκαίρι. Κι επίσης, ο πατέρας μου είναι αστυνομικός άρα πιστεύει ότι έχω το γονίδιο του αστυνομικού, και γι'αυτό ήρθα εδώ"

Ούτε εγώ δε μπορούσα να πιστέψω ότι είπα τέτοια μούσια. Είναι τελείως απίστευτο και μισώ τα ψέματα, όμως έπρεπε κάπως να το εξηγήσω.

"Για να πω την αλήθεια, δεν περίμενα ένα παιδί να ζητήσει κάτι τέτοιο" είπε

"Γιατί; Είναι σπάνιο φαινόμενο;" γέλασα

"Σπάνιο και περίεργο. Αλλά αν ο,τι λες είναι αλήθεια, τότε πρέπει να σου πω ότι δεν γίνεται να έρθεις. Είναι επικίνδυνο κι ίσως σκοτωθείς. Δεν είναι καν αστείο"

"Έχετε δίκιο. Και να σας πω και κάτι; Ούτε εγώ ήθελα, αλλά με ανάγκασαν. Υποθέτουν ότι θέλουν να σκοτωθώ ή κάτι τέτοιο..."

"Μάλιστα... Λοιπόν, πρέπει να τους εξηγήσεις πως έχουν τα πράγματα. Πες τους ότι δεν μπορείς να δουλέψεις πάνω σ'αυτή την υπόθεση, γιατί είναι μεγάλο ρίσκο για την ζωή σου"

"Θα τους το εξηγήσω σίγουρα" είπα

"Όμως δεν κατάλαβα κάτι"

"Τι;"

"Θες να δουλέψεις τελικά ή όχι;"

"Μα σας είπα ήδη ότι δεν ενδιαφέρομαι"

"Α..."

Υποκλίθηκε ασιατικά ως ένδειξη χαιρετισμού και μπήκε σε μια από τις αίθουσες του διαδρόμου. Σκεφτόμουν όλα όσα ειπώθηκαν μεταξύ μας, και στην τελική είχε δίκιο. Δεν ήμουν καν ντεντέκτιβ ή αστυνομικίνα να ερευνήσω την υπόθεση. Αλλά ακόμα κι αν ήμουν, υποθέτω πως θα προτιμούσα να προστατεύσω την ζωή μου παρά να κυνηγάω έναν εγκληματία που σκοτώνει χωρίς καν να χρησιμοποιεί όπλο.  
-  
-  
Τότε το κινητό μου χτύπησε. Ήταν η Ελένη.

"Εμπρός;" έκανα όταν το σήκωσα

"Έλα, Μαρίνα η Ελένη είμαι"

"Σε κατάλαβα..."

"Πως περνάς; Εμείς έχουμε έρθει στο εξοχικό μας στα Χανιά. Αν αναρωτιέσαι για τον αντικαταστάτη σου, σε πληροφορώ ότι δεν έχει καταλάβει κανείς τίποτα. Κανείς δεν ξέρει ότι εσύ η αληθινή Μαρίνα πήγες στην άλλη άκρη του κόσμου. Τώρα έχω μπει στην σοφίτα του σπιτιού να σε πάρω μην με ακούσει κανείς"

"Κατάλαβα... Θα'θελα όμως να ήμουν μαζί σας"

"Ναι, αλλά έχεις μια υπόθεση να λύσεις"

"Το ξέρω, και γιαυτό ήθελα να σου μιλήσω. Ήμουν έτοιμη να μπω στην αστυνομική ομάδα να ασχοληθούμε με την υπόθεση, αλλά με εμπόδισε ένας αστυνομικός λέγοντάς μου ότι είναι επικίνδυνο. Κι όχι ότι τον κατηγορώ. Δίκιο είχε. Ξέρεις ότι ο Κίρα είναι ένας πολύ ιδιαίτερος εγκληματίας"

"Κι εσύ έκατσες και τον άκουσες;! Δεν κάνουν έτσι τα δυναμικά κορίτσια, Μαρίνα! Πρέπει να δείξεις έστω και λίγο ότι δε φοβάσαι, αν θέλεις να σε πάρουν!"

"Ναι, αλλά από την στιγμή που το είπε κάποιος με πείρα, προφανώς και γνωρίζει πιο πολλά από εμένα που δεν έχω αστυνομική γνώση"

"Ίσως έχεις δίκιο. Όμως και πάλι! Αν θέλεις να αποκτήσεις εμπειρία πρέπει να πας! Εξάλλου όποιος δε ρισκάρει τίποτα, δε μαθαίνει και τίποτα. Και..."

Έκανε μια μικρή παύση και συνέχισε.

"Δε πιστεύω να είπες σε κανέναν για τον μαρκαδόρο"

"Εννοείται πως όχι. Το κάλυψα με άλλη δικαιολογία..."

"Εντάξει τότε. Πάντως στο ξαναλέω ότι πρέπει να πας. Ξέρεις ότι έχεις την ίδια αίσθηση της δικαιοσύνης με μένα. Πρέπει να την δείξεις!"

Και σ'αυτό το σημείο κλείσαμε το τηλέφωνο.   
-  
-  
Αν ήμουν αστυνομικίνα, πιθανόν να έκανα τα πάντα για να πιάσω τον Κίρα αλλά αφού δεν είμαι, προτίμησα να περάσω τις διακοπές μου με χαλάρωση. Οπότε έκλεισα δωμάτιο σε ξενοδοχείο και ο μαρκαδόρος με βοήθησε στο να πληρώσω. Ήταν κάπως ακριβό, αλλά τότε ήταν που κατάλαβα ότι αυτός ο μαρκαδόρος είναι πραγματικά το κάτι άλλο!


	5. «Σάκουρα TV»

Το να μείνω σ'ένα ξενοδοχείο ήταν καλύτερο από το να ψάχνω ψύλλους στα άχυρα ώστε να βρω τον Κίρα. Έτσι σκεφτόμουν για μια εβδομάδα, κατά την διάρκεια της διαμονής μου στο ξενοδοχείο. Είχε πλάκα γιατί ήταν η πρώτη μου φορά που έμενα μόνη μου σε ξενοδοχείο. Θα είχε περισσότερη πλάκα αν είχαν έρθει κι οι γονείς μου με την αδελφή μου. Αλλά αφού ο μαρκαδόρος δεν το επιτρέπει...   
-  
-  
-Μια μέρα είχα βγει για βόλτα, αλλά όπου κι αν πήγαινα, πάντα θα έβρισκα κάποιον να μιλήσει για τον Κίρα. Όλοι έλεγαν για το ποσό επικίνδυνος είναι. Μάλιστα άκουσα και κάποιους να λένε ότι ο Κίρα χρειάζεται το όνομα και το πρόσωπο κάποιου για να τον σκοτώσει, κι ότι μπορεί να αποφασίσει και την ημερομηνία θανάτου του ατόμου.

Όντως είναι επικίνδυνος. Καλά έκανα λοιπόν και δεν μπήκα στην αστυνομική ομάδα. Σκέφτηκα

Όταν γύρισα στο ξενοδοχείο πήγα κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιό μου. Πραγματικά είχα κουραστεί να ακούω τον κόσμο να μιλάει για τον Κίρα λες κι είναι καμιά διασημότητα. Ιδιαίτερος είναι, δε λέω. Αλλά δεν είναι και κανένας ηθοποιός ή τραγουδιστής.

Άνοιξα την τηλεόραση να χαζέψω λίγο κι έπεσα πάνω στις ειδήσεις.

[Σας παρουσιάζουμε αυτή την εκπομπή υπό την ομηρία του Κίρα, εκτελώντας παράλληλα τα καθήκοντά μας ως δημοσιογράφοι. Θα ήθελα να καταλάβετε πως δεν θα βγάζαμε ποτέ στον αέρα αυτή την εκπομπή με σκοπό να σας εξαπατήσουμε ή να αυξήσουμε την ακροαματικότητά μας] είπε ο δημοσιογράφος

"Όμοιροι του Κίρα; Τι συμβαίνει;" μουρμούρισα

[Προ τεσσάρων ημερών ο διευθυντής μας έλαβε αυτές τις τέσσερις κασέτες. Έχουν σταλθεί από τον Κίρα χωρίς αμφιβολία. Η πρώτη κασέτα περιείχε προβλέψεις της ημερομηνίας και ώρας θανάτου, δύο προσφάτως συλληφθέντων υπόπτων. Οι δύο ύποπτοι αυτοί πέθαναν χθες ακριβώς κατά την προβλεπόμενη ημερομηνία θανάτου. Έχουμε λάβει ρητή εντολή από τον Κίρα να παίξουμε την δεύτερη κασέτα σήμερα ακριβώς στις 17:59. Έχουμε πληροφορίες ότι θα περιέχει μια προβλεπόμενη δολοφονία, ως απόδειξη πως είναι ο Κίρα, καθώς κι ένα μήνυμα προς σ'όλο τον κόσμο]

"Κάτσε... Μας κοροϊδεύουν; Πως γίνεται να-"

[Δώστε βάση σας παρακαλώ] ολοκλήρωσε ο δημοσιογράφος   
-  
-  
-Η οθόνη άσπρισε και εμφανίστηκε η λέξη "Κίρα"

[Είμαι ο Κίρα. Αν αυτό το μήνυμα μεταδίδεται ακριβώς στις 17:59 στις 9 Οκτωβρίου 2006, τώρα θα πρέπει να είναι και 37,38,39... Τώρα αλλάξτε στο κανάλι Τάγιου TV. Ο κεντρικός παρουσιαστής ειδήσεων ο Χιμπίμα Καζουχίκο, θα πεθάνει από καρδιακή προσβολή στις 6 η ώρα ακριβώς]

Άλλαξα αμέσως την τηλεόραση στο κανάλι που είπε. Ο παρουσιαστής είχε σωριαστεί στο γραφείο και φαινόταν λες και αποκοιμήθηκε καθιστός.

"Χριστέ μου..." μουρμούρισα

[Πρέπει να γίνει άλλη μια θυσία. Ο στόχος θα είναι κάποιος που τώρα εμφανίζεται ζωντανά στο NHN TV. Ένας σχολιαστής που ήταν αρνητικός απέναντί μου, ο Κομπατζούμ πως τον λένε... Τούρκος πρέπει να'ναι αυτός]

"Κομπατζούμι Σέιτζι" τον διόρθωσε κάποιος από το διπλανό δωμάτιο

"Πρέπει να σταματήσουμε αυτή την μετάδοση, αλλιώς καήκαμε!"

"Θα τηλεφωνήσω στο στούντιο του Σάκουρα TV!"   
-  
-  
-  
Μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου συνειδητοποίησα ότι αυτές οι φωνές στο διπλανό δωμάτιο μου ήταν γνωστές. Ήταν ο Μάτσουντα κι οι άλλοι αστυνομικοί! Μια ιδέα κατέβηκε στο μυαλό μου αλλά την απέρριψα κατευθείαν.

Όχι... Δεν είναι δική μου δουλειά, αλλά της αστυνομίας. Οι διακοπές είναι καλύτερες. Κάτσε, κι αν... Μπα, άστο. Είναι τρελό! Σκεφτόμουν

Κοίταξα την τηλεόραση. Κάποιος φώναζε κι ο Κίρα τον σκότωσε κατευθείαν. Δεν μπορούσα να ανεχτώ τέτοια κατάσταση, οπότε αντέδρασα.

"Έλα, τι κάθεσαι και το ψυρίζεις; Ο,τι είναι να γίνει ας γίνει!" μονολόγησα

Άρπαξα το φούτερ μου, έβαλα βιαστηκά τα παπούτσια μου και έτρεξα γραμμή στην είσοδο του ξενοδοχείου. Είχαν τοποθετήσει ποδήλατα για τις βόλτες των επισκεπτών.

"Μπορώ να δανειστώ ένα από αυτά τα ποδήλατα;" ρώτησα την ρεσεψιονίστ

"Φυσικά, γλυκό μου" χαμογέλασε

"Ευχαριστώ"

Πήρα το ποδήλατο και το καβαλήκεψα. Δεν είχα ξανακάνει πιο γρήγορα πεντάλ στην ζωή μου. Δεν ήξερα που βρισκόταν το στούντιο του Σάκουρα TV, αλλά μπορούσα να μάθω από το GPS του ποδηλάτου.

Το ποδήλατο έτρεχε σαν τρελό μες τον δρόμο. Κάποιοι οδηγοί μου κόρναραν γιατί έτρεχα πολύ γρήγορα. Με τέτοιο χάος φοβόμουν κιόλας μην σκοτωθώ όχι από τον Κίρα, αλλά από δική μου απροσεξία στο ποδήλατο. Όπως και να 'χει, στόχος μου ήταν να αναγκάσω τους παραγωγούς του καναλιού να μου δώσουν τις κασέτες.

Δεν μπορεί να ήταν αλήθεια! Μας κορόιδευαν μες τα μούτρα μας! Εφόσον ο Κίρα είναι δολοφόνος, δεν θα εμφανιζόταν στην τηλεόραση έτσι απλά να τρομάξει τον κόσμο. Είναι μυστικός και παραμένει μυστικός. Δεν εμφανίζεται έτσι λέγοντας "είμαι ο Κίρα"   
-  
-  
-Όταν έφτασα στο στούντιο, έβγαλα το φούτερ μου και κάλυψα το πρόσωπό μου. Έλεγξα για τυχόν ανθρώπους τριγύρω μου, κι έκοψα ένα κομμάτι χαρτί από το μπλοκ ζωγραφικής να σχεδιάσω ένα όπλο. Πλησίασα προς την είσοδο κι άρχισα να χτυπάω με δύναμη την γυάλινη πόρτα.

"Ανοίξτε!" φώναξα

"Ανοίξτε, βλάκες!"

"Ω! Ενα κοριτσάκι! Ποια είσαι;" Είπε ο σεκιούριτι μόλις με είδε

"Πολύ θα ήθελες να μάθεις, ε;" έκανα

"Δεσποινίς..."

"Που είναι η αίθουσα που μεταδίδει τις κασέτες που έστειλε ο Κίρα;"

"Δεσποινίς..."

Έβγαλα το όπλο και τον στόχευσα. 

"Πες μου.... Που. Είναι. Η. Αίθουσα;!"

"Στο... Στον πρώτο όροφο. Θα δείτε στο δεξί σας χέρι μια αίθουσα που γράφει "αίθουσα ειδήσεων"" είπε αποσβολωμένος

Ακολούθησα τις οδηγίες του σεκιούριτι, και τελικά βρέθηκα στον προορισμό μου. Άνοιξα διάπλατα την πόρτα και εισέβαλα σαν ληστής. Όλοι γύρισαν και με κοίταξαν έκπληκτοι.

"Ψεύτες! Πως μπορείτε να τρομάζετε έτσι τον κόσμο;!"

"Ποια είσαι εσύ;" ρώτησαν

"Δώστε μου τώρα τις κασέτες!"

"Η αστυνομία σε έστειλε;" ρώτησε κάποιος

"Δώστε μου τις κασέτες, παλιοαπατεώνες!"

"Γιατί μας φωνάζεις έτσι, κοπελιά; Δεν κάναμε τίποτα!"

"Τίποτα;!"

Ξαναέβγαλα το όπλο. Όπως και πριν, δεν είχα σκοπό να τους πυροβολήσω. Ήταν απλά για απειλή.

"Δώστε τις ρημαδο-κασέτες, αλλιώς θα με αναγκάσετε να καλέσω την αστυνομία!"

"Ε...Εντάξει... Θα τις δώσουμε, αλλά άσε κάτω το όπλο!" Φώναξε ένας από αυτούς   
-  
-  
-Μου έδωσαν τις κασέτες μέσα σε μια σακούλα, και κάποιος με ρώτησε: "δουλεύεις με την αστυνομία;"

"Γιατί το νομίζεις αυτό;"

"Γιατί... Κανένα παιδί της ηλικίας σου δεν θα τολμούσε να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο"

"Λοιπόν...Ναι, δουλεύω κατά κάποιον τρόπο"   
-  
-  
-Όταν επέστρεψα στο ξενοδοχείο, επέστρεψα ταυτόχρονα και το ποδήλατο στην ρεσεψιόν. Έτρεξα προς το δωμάτιο που βρίσκονταν οι αστυνομικοί. Πριν μπω μέσα τους άκουσα να λένε:

"Απίστευτο! Ποιος είναι αυτός και τι έκανε στο Σάκουρα TV;"

"Δεν ξέρω, αλλά αυτός είναι ένας πολύ αποτελεσματικός τρόπος από το να μην σε σκοτώσει ο Κίρα"

"Πήρε τις κασέτες. Λέτε να μας τις δώσει;"

Χτύπησα την πόρτα, κι ένιωθα περίεργα για το τι συνέβη μόλις τώρα. Αυτός που μου άνοιξε ήταν ο Μάτσουντα.

"Ω..." έκανε

"Εφερα τις κασέτες" είπα δείχνοντας την σακούλα

"Ποιός είναι στην πόρτα, Μάτσουντα;" ρώτησε κάποιος

Μπήκα στο δωμάτιο κι όλοι έστρεψαν το βλέμμα τους πάνω μου. Παρατήρησα έναν άντρα που καθόταν σε μια καρέκλα με τα πόδια του μαζεμένα στο στήθος του, και να πληκτρολογεί σ'ένα λάπτοπ. Με κοιτούσε κι αυτός.

"Εμ... Καλησπέρα" χαιρέτησα με αμηχανία

"Εσύ... Μπήκες στο Σάκουρα TV;"

"Ναι"

"Και τι έχεις σ'αυτή την σακούλα;"

"Τις κασέτες; Που έστειλε ο Κίρα;"

"Για να δω..."

Ο "περίεργος" τύπος έβγαλε τις κασέτες και τις έβαλε να παίξουν στην τηλεόραση.

"Ποιός είναι αυτός;" ρώτησα ψιθυριστά

"Δε θα το πιστέψεις, αλλά αυτός ο περίεργος άνθρωπος... Είναι ο Ελ" απάντησε ο Μάτσουντα

"Ο καλύτερος ντεντέκτιβ στον κόσμο; Σίγουρα;"

"Αυτοπροσώπως. Είναι ο Ελ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Το ξέρω ότι πολλά από αυτά δεν λέγονται στα αγγλικά, αλλά προσπάθησα να κάνω το κείμενο όσο πιο ευχάριστο να διαβάζεται στον αναγνώστη. Παρόλο που δεν υπάρχει ελληνικό κείμενο και είναι κούραση για μένα... Πιστεύω όμως πως έκανα ο,τι μπορούσα να κάνω.


	6. «Τα μέλη της αστυνομικής ομάδας»

Δεν ξέρω πως συνέβη, αλλά τελικά μπήκα στην ομάδα. Έτσι απλά. Μετά την "εισβολή" μου στο Σάκουρα TV, αποφάσισαν να με εντάξουν στην ομάδα. Δεν είναι ότι ήθελα να μπω στην ομάδα, απλώς δεν μπορούσα να βλέπω τέτοια ψέματα, και μάλιστα δημόσια. Θέλω να πω... Συνειδητοποιούν ότι τους βλέπει πολύς κόσμος κάθε μέρα; Τι λόγο έχουν να προκαλέσουν τέτοια τρομολαγνεία; Σε ανθρώπους που επηρεάζονται εύκολα κιόλας!   
-  
-  
-Αφού μπήκα στην ομάδα, έμαθα αμέσως για τα μέλη της. Φυσικά, ο μόνος που ήδη ήξερα ήταν ο Μάτσουντα. Κι όπως είπε, τον αποκαλούν συχνά "βλάκα" μόνο και μόνο επειδή "κάνει σαν μωρό παιδί"

Δεν τον κόβω για τέτοιο άνθρωπο, αλλά έτσι μου είπε. Βλάκα τον ανεβάζουν, βλάκα τον κατεβάζουν. Αν και αυτός που τον αντιπαθεί είναι ο Αϊζάβα. Βασικά Σούιτσι τον λένε και Αϊζάβα είναι το επίθετό του. Φαίνεται αυστηρός αλλά δεν είναι. Ο Μάτσουντα λέει πως είναι έτσι σκυθρωπός απ'την φύση του, κι ίσως γι'αυτό να τον αποκαλεί βλάκα. Όσον αφορά τους άλλους, δεν βρίσκω λόγο να τον πουν έτσι. Ούτε για τον Μόγκι, ούτε για τον διευθυντή ή τον Ελ.

Ο Μόγκι φαίνεται ήρεμο άτομο. Ούτε σκυθρωπός είναι, ούτε χαζοχαρούμενος. Είναι απλά ήρεμος και φιλικός, όπως είδα. Ο διευθυντής της αστυνομίας ο κύριος Γιαγκάμι, φαίνεται για το άτομο που πάντα θα νοιαστεί για κάποιο μέλος της ομάδας ή την εξέλιξη στην υπόθεση. Είναι ο αρχηγός, εξάλλου...

Και τέλος... Ο διάσημος ντεντέκτιβ Ελ. Είναι ήρεμος σαν τον Μόγκι, αλλά πολύ ήρεμος έως και ψυχρός. Μιλάει με μια μονότονη φωνή, κάθεται σ'αυτή την ιδιαίτερη στάση και τρώει γλυκά όλη την ώρα, ειδικά τις φράουλες και τα κέικ. Φαίνεται ότι είναι άτομο χαμένο μες τις σκέψεις του. Σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος ξέρει πως να λύσει την υπόθεση, κι ότι είναι πολύ έξυπνος παρά την παράξενη εμφάνισή του.

Λοιπόν... Εκεί κατέληξα. Ξεκίνησα να δουλεύω σε μια υπόθεση, με έναν χύμα λόγο. Ο ένας είναι χαζοχαρούμενος, ο άλλος είναι σκυθρωπός, δυό από αυτούς είναι ψυχροί. Μόνο ένας φαίνεται νορμάλ. Αναρωτιόμουν πως θα τελειώσει αυτό...


	7. «Ντεντέκτιβ Ελ»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Τα επόμενα κεφάλαια, αν θέλετε τα προσπερνάτε. Είναι εντελώς προχειρογραμμένα. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι το κεφάλαιο 10 με 11

Ο Ελ δεν είναι όπως τον φαντάστηκα. Είναι... Ιδιόρρυθμος. Περπατάει με καμπούρα, είναι πάντα ντυμένος με τζιν και άσπρη μπλούζα, κάθεται σαν βάτραχος, και τρώει γλυκά πιο συχνά κέικ με φράουλες. Φυσικά δεν τον ρώτησα τι και πως, να μην τον προσβάλλω. Ίσως έτσι ήταν το στιλ του.

Μ'αυτή την απαλή και μονότονη φωνή σε κάνει να πιστεύεις ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος κρύβει κάτι μυστήριο.

Ως κορίτσι μπορώ να πω ότι περά την παράξενη εμφάνισή του έχει όμορφο νεαρό πρόσωπο. Υποθέτω πως όταν βγαίνει για βόλτα, όλες γυρίζουν και τον κοιτάνε. Πάλι καλά που δεν ήρθε η Ελένη, αλλιώς μπορεί να του έλεγε: "Τι είσαι εσύ παιδί μου! Φτου μη σε ματιάσω!" και θα ήταν πολύ ντροπιαστικό...

Μπορεί να ήμουν μόνο για λίγες μέρες στην ομάδα όμως δεν άργησα να μάθω για την περίεργη συμπεριφορά του.


	8. «Ο Κίρα και ο δεύτερος Κίρα»

Απ'ότι έμαθα, ο Ελ υποπτεύεται τον γιο του διευθηντή ως Κίρα, οπότε τοποθέτησε κάμερες στο σπίτι του διευθηντή και τελικά έβγαλε το συμπέρασμα πως ο Λαίτ έχει "υψηλή ικανότητα λογικής". Υπό αυτή την άποψη, αποφάσισε να τον εντάξει στην αστυνομική ομάδα, ακόμα κι αν έλεγε πως είναι "ο Κίρα 5%"

Όταν έλεγξε τις κασέτες, είπε πως δεν τις έστειλε ο αρχικός Κίρα, άλλα κάποιο άλλο άτομο που προσποιείται πως είναι αυτός. Με λίγα λόγια ένας δεύτερος Κίρα. Το ίδιο συμπέρασμα έβγαλε κι ο Ελ.

"Οπότε αποφασίστηκε" είπε ο Ελ

"Πρώτα πρέπει να σταματήσουμε τον δεύτερο Κίρα. Συμμερίζεται ξεκάθαρα τους στόχους του Κίρα και δεν είναι και τόσο έξυπνος. Πιθανών να υποτάσσεται στον αληθινό Κίρα, οπότε έχουμε μια καλή ευκαιρία να τον σταματήσουμε αν πλαστογραφήσουμε ένα μήνυμα από τον αληθινό Κίρα. Επίσης Λαίτ, θα ήθελα από σένα να παίξεις τον ρόλο του αληθινού Κίρα"

"Τι; Απο μένα;" έκανε

"Ναι. Μόνο κάποιος τόσο ταλαντούχος όσο εσύ θα μπορούσε να τα καταφέρει. Εξάλλου, δεν έχουμε πολύ χρόνο. Μπορείς να ετοιμάσεις ένα κείμενο του Κίρα ώστε να το προβάλλουμε στις απογευματινές ειδήσεις;"

"Φυσικά! Ποιός νομίζεις ότι είμαι; Φυσικά και θα κάνω οτιδήποτε χρειαστεί για να πιάσουμε τον Κίρα. Εννοώ... Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι θα συνεργαστώ με τον καλύτερο... Ε.. Εννοώ με ένα μικρό χαριτωμένο 14χρονο κοριτσάκι"

[Ωω... Τι κόλακας] σκέφτηκα

Αν και ήταν ευγενικός (και πιθανών του αρέσει να κολακεύει τις γυναίκες, μου φάνηκε... Ψεύτικος. Για κάποιο λόγο μου φάνηκε υπερβολικά ευγενικός ή πρόθυμος. Η όλη καλοσύνη του ήταν πάνω από το όριο. Ίσως γι'αυτο ο Ελ τον υποπτευόταν.  
-  
-  
-  
-Το μήνυμα έγραφε: "Είμαι ο αληθινός Κίρα, και το άτομο που έφτιαξε το βίντεο που μεταδώθηκε χθες στο ΣάκουραTV δεν ήταν ο Κίρα. Πιστεύω ότι το άτομο αυτό που ισχυρίστηκε πως είμαι εγώ, είναι υποστηρικτής μου και μιλάει για λογαριασμό μου. Του είμαι πολύ ευγνώμων. Παρ'όλα αυτά, ο θάνατος αθώων ανθρώπων στέκεται ενάντια στην βούλησή μου. Αν το άτομο αυτό συμφωνεί και θέλει να με υποστηρίξει, θα πρέπει να αποφύγει οποιεσδήποτε απερίσκεπτες ενέργειες και επίσης θα πρέπει να πράττει ανάλογα με τους στόχους μου. Αν αγνοήσει την προειδοποίηση μου και συνεχίσει να ενεργεί κατά αυτό τον τρόπο, τότε θα αναγκαστώ να τον τιμωρήσω"


	9. «Τα μηνύματα»

Ο Ελ μας ενημέρωσε ότι για να ερευνήσουμε καλύτερα την υπόθεση, θα φεύγαμε από το ξενοδοχείο και θα πηγαίναμε σε μια "μυστική βάση" Εκεί είχε περισσότερους υπολογιστές που πολύ πιθανών να μας βοηθούσαν στην υπόθεση. Την ίδια μέρα κατά τις 10 το πρωί πήγαμε σε ένα μεγάλο κτίριο με υπόγειο γκαράζ. Παρκάραμε το περιπολικό στο γκαράζ και ανεβήκαμε στον 12ο όροφο του κτιρίου. Ο Ελ μας πληροφόρησε επίσης ότι έχουν απαγορεύσει την είσοδο του κτηρίου στον κόσμο και είναι μόνο για πολύ "προχωρημένους" επαγγελματίες όπως επιχειρηματίες, πράκτορες ή αστυνομικούς. Υπάρχουν κάποια αρχεία που πρέπει να μείνουν μυστικά στον κόσμο και γι'αυτό απαγορεύουν την είσοδο.

Την νύχτα αφού τελειώσαμε την έρευνά μας, στείλαμε ένα μήνυμα στο ΣάκουραTV.

[Δεύτερε Κίρα. Αν ο Κίρα γνωρίζει ποιός είσαι, δεν είναι καθόλου αργά. Σου συνιστούμε ανεπιφύλακτα να μην πλησιάσεις τον Κίρα. Αν τυχόν έρθεις σε επαφή με τον Κίρα, πιθανών να σε σκοτώσει. Θα σε χρησιμοποιήσει έτσι κι αλλιώς! Αυτό που τώρα θα έπρεπε να σκέφτεσαι είναι η αξία της ανθρώπινης ζωής. Αν μας δώσεις πληροφορίες γι'αυτόν θα σε συγχωρήσουμε για τα εγκλήματά σου. Μπορείς να σώσεις τον κόσμο από την τρομοκρατία του Κίρα]  
-  
-  
-  
Την επόμενη μέρα, αφού γύρισε ο Λάιτ από το σχολείο, και ήρθε στην μυστική βάση, πήραμε απάντηση από τον δεύτερο Κίρα. Τόνισε μάλιστα πως αυτό θα είναι το τελευταίο.

[[Αποφάσισα να μην αποκαλυφθώ στον Κίρα. Προς την αστυνομία σας ευχαριστώ πολύ για την προειδοποίηση. Εντούτοις, θα βοηθήσω τον Κίρα στην κάθαρση του κόσμου από το κακό και θα κερδίσω την εμπιστοσύνη του βοηθώντας τον. Θα ξεκινήσω δικάζοντας όλους τους εγκληματίες που ο Κίρα δεν έχει δικάσει ακόμη. Επειτα θα συνεχίσω μοιράζοντας αυτές τις δυνάμεις με ανθρώπους που θεωρώ ικανούς, και θα συνεχίσω να μετατρέψουμε αυτόν τον κόσμο σ'έναν καλύτερο τρόπο]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Όση ώρα κάθομαι και τα κάνω αντιγραφή και επικόλληση, τόσο σκέφτομαι πως απλά ήθελα να γεμίσω την ιστορία γιατί δεν είχα κάτι να πω. Ήθελα να το καθυστερήσω παρά να μπω κατευθείαν στο ζουμί. Αυτό είναι το κουσούρι των συγγραφέων! xD


	10. «Μίσα Αμάνε»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Μια αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια να βάλεις κάτι με shipping. Απορώ πως μπορούν οι περισσότεροι! *αυτοσαρκασμός*

Το επόμενο πρωί ασχοληθήκαμε και πάλι με την υπόθεση των δύο Κίρα και αργότερα το απόγευμα, ο Ελ μου πρότεινε να βγούμε "βόλτα" να βρούμε καμιά πληροφορία για τον Κίρα. Συμφώνησα μιας και ήταν η ώρα που σχόλαγαν τα παιδιά, οπότε υπήρχε η πιθανότητα να βρούμε τον Λάιτ στο σχολείο του και με κάποιον τρόπο να τον κάναμε να μας πει περισσότερα για τις δολοφονίες του.

"Κι αν δεν είναι ο Κίρα; Πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος; Μπορεί να κάνεις και λάθος" είπα

"Τότε πρέπει να σου πω δυό πράγματα: Πρώτον, δεν κάνω ποτέ λάθος. Δεύτερων, αν ποτέ κάνω λάθος να μου τρυπήσεις τη μύτη. Το αστυνομικό μου ένστικτο ποτέ δε με ξεγέλασε"

"Καλά... Ό,τι πεις"  
-  
-  
-Τον περιμέναμε έξω από το σχολείο του τρώγοντας τα σνακ μας. Δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα και χτύπησε το κουδούνι. Πλήθος μαθητών βγήκε έξω από το κτίριο, ανάμεσά τους κι ο Λάιτ. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά τον είδαμε μαζί με μια κοπέλα. Ο Ελ τον φώναξε να έρθει προς εμάς. Μας πλησίασε με την κοπέλα δίπλα του. Ήταν ξανθιά με μακρύ μαλλί μέχρι τους ώμους με δύο μακριές λεπτές κοτσίδες στις άκρες. Ντυμένη στα μαύρα ήταν. Μαύρη μπλούζα, μαύρη φούστα, μαύρα τακούνια.

"Γειά παιδιά!" Χαιρέτισε χαρούμενα ο Λάιτ

"Καλησπέρα!" Χαιρέτισα κι εγώ

"Πως είστε; Όλα καλά;"

"Μια χαρά" απάντησα

Τότε πρόσεξα ότι ο Ελ είχε τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στη κοπέλα. Είχε σταματήσει να τρώει την σοκολατίνα του και την κοιτούσε επίμονα.

"Ριουζάκι είσαι καλά;" τον ρώτησα

Δε μου έδωσε σημασία.

"Ριουζάκι; Ε! Καλέ σου μιλάω! Κουφάθηκες;" Είπα λίγο πιο δυνατά και κούνησα το χέρι μου μπροστά από το πρόσωπό του.

"Α! Ναι! Καλά είμαι... Ποτέ μου δεν ήμουν καλύτερα. Εννοώ... Γειά σας"

Για λίγο δεν μιλήσαμε.

"Τέλοσπάντων παιδιά, να σας γνωρίσω την Μίσα Αμάνε. Είναι διάσημη ηθοποιός και μοντέλο και όλοι την φωνάζουν με το παρατσούκλι της "Μίσα Μίσα"" σύστησε ο Λάιτ

"Χάρηκα που σας γνωρίζω" είπε χαμογελαστά η Μίσα

"Μίσα, να σου συστήσω τον Ριουζάκι και την Μαρίνα. Είναι συνεργάτες μου στην υπόθεση Κίρα"

Πιάσαμε για λίγο την κουβέντα ξεχνώντας για ποιο λόγο ήρθαμε να συναντήσουμε τον Λάιτ, αλλά ευτυχώς ο Ελ μου τον θύμισε.

"Μαρίνα, ρώτα τον σχετικά με το πώς σκοτώνει χωρίς να σε καταλάβει" μου ψιθύρισε στο αυτί

Αλλά εκεί που ήμουν έτοιμη να το κάνω, ακούστηκαν από πίσω μας φωνές. Κάποιοι είχαν αναγνωρίσει την Μίσα, και μαζεύτηκε γύρω μας πλήθος. Για μια στιγμή νόμιζα ότι έτσι όπως έκαναν θα μας ποδοπατούσαν καμιά ώρα.

Ενώ η Μίσα μοίραζε αυτόγραφα και φωτογραφιζόταν με φανς, φώναξε ξαφνικά:

"Α! Κάποιος ακούμπησε τον πισινό μου!"

Ο Ελ κοίταξε την παλάμη του και είπε κοροϊδευτικά:

"Τι θράσος! Να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο σε μια κοπέλα με όλα τα προσόντα μιας ηθοποιού και μοντέλου! Εγώ ο διάσημος ντεντέκτιβ θα βρω τον ένοχο!"

"Χεχε... Ριουζάκι τι πλάκα που έχεις"

Ο Ελ κοκκίνησε και χαμογέλασε ντροπαλά.

"Τότε λοιπόν... Θα έβγαινες ραντεβού μαζί μου;"

"Μπα... Συγγνώμη αλλά έχω το αγόρι μου"

[Πάρε τώρα την χιλόπιτα κατάμουτρα!] Σκέφτηκα  



	11. «Τα death note»

Την επόμενη μέρα, αφού όλα ήταν φυσιολογικά όπως συνήθως, δηλαδή έρευνα της υπόθεσης με τον Λάιτ για βοηθό και την Μίσα για απλό επισκέπτη, τελικά ανακάλυψα από μόνη μου ποιος ήταν ο δεύτερος Κίρα.

Κόντευε η ώρα έξι το απόγευμα και κάποια στιγμή, ο Λάιτ είπε πως ήθελε να πει κάτι στην Μίσα ιδιαιτέρως έτσι θα αποχωρούσε για λίγο. Αυτό το "ιδιαιτέρως" μου φάνηκε ύποπτο έτσι τους ακολούθησα αθόρυβα σαν την γάτα μέχρι που μπήκαν στην αποθήκη. Έκλεισαν την πόρτα και εγώ ακούμπησα το αυτί μου πάνω της.

"Μίσα, πρέπει να ήμαστε προσεκτικοί για το πως φερόμαστε μπροστά στους άλλους. Μπορεί άθελά μας να πετάξουμε μια σημαντική πληροφορία για τον Κίρα και να κινήσουμε υποψίες"

"Κάνεις λες και δεν ξέρω, Λάιτ. Ξέρω πως πρέπει να φέρομαι. Δε θέλω να ανησυχείς για τίποτα. Όσο είναι καλά κρυμμένα τα death note μας, δεν πρέπει να ανησυχούμε καθόλου"

[Τα death note;] Σκέφτηκα

"Ωραία, χαίρομαι" απάντησε ο Λάιτ

"Αλλά... Υπάρχει ένα μικρό πρόβλημα" είπε η Μίσα

"Τι πρόβλημα;"

"Εε...να... Τις τελευταίες μέρες έχω χάσει το death note μου και έχω κάνει το σπίτι μου φύλλο και φτερό. Όμως δεν το βρήκα και τώρα ανησυχώ ότι μπορεί να το πήρα καταλάθος μαζί μου στην δουλειά"

[Αχά... Μάλιστα...] Σκέφτηκα

"Ή μπορεί και να ρωτήσω την Ρεμ. Δικό της τετράδιο είναι εξάλλου, οπότε θα ξέρει"

"Μάλλον. Ρώτα την και πες μου. Αλλιώς θα έχουμε μπλεξίματα ως Κίρα που ήμαστε"

[Ενδιαφέρον... Πρέπει να του το πω του Ελ]  
-  
-  
-Περίμενα μέχρι τις εννιά το βράδυ όπου θα τελειώναμε την δουλειά. Τα ανέφερα όλα στον Ελ όπως επίσης και τα death note που μπορεί να ήταν τίποτα εργαλεία τους, και την Ρεμ που ίσως ήταν κάποια βοηθό τους.

"Χμ... Λοιπόν ξέρεις τι; Θα τους κάνουμε να ομολογήσουν τα πάντα, σε οτιδήποτε έχει σχέση με τις δολοφονίες που έχουν διαπράξει" είπε

"Πως;"

"Θα τους βάλουμε στα κελιά της ανάκρισης στο υπόγειο για δύο εβδομάδες. Θα τους παρακολουθούμε από κάμερες παρακολούθησης"

"Κι αν πεισμώσουν και δεν θέλουν να πουν τίποτα;"

"Απλά θα τους κρατήσουμε παραπάνω. Δε θα τους αφήσουμε ελεύθερους μέχρι να μας αποκαλύψουν τα πάντα"


	12. «Η φυλάκιση»

Εγώ κι ο Ελ ενημερώσαμε τους υπόλοιπους αστυνομικούς ότι θα "φυλακίζαμε" τον Λάιτ και την Μίσα στα κελιά της ανάκρισης για δύο εβδομάδες γιατί λόγω της συζήτησης που τους άκουσα να κάνουν, είχαμε και οι δύο υποψίες ότι ήταν οι Κίρα. Αποφασίσαμε λοιπόν να μείνουν εκεί με "βασανιστικό" τρόπο: Στον Λάιτ δέσαμε αλυσίδες στους αστραγάλους οι οποίοι ήταν ριζωμένοι στον τοίχο, και την Μίσα την δέσαμε σε όρθια στάση σε μια καρέκλα και της βάλαμε σιδερένιο καλυπτικό ματιών. Το ότι θα τους έχουμε κλεισμένος μέχρι να ομολογήσουν τα πάντα για τον Κίρα, δεν παραλείφθηκε να ειπωθεί.

Για τρεις μέρες δεν είχαν φάει τίποτα. Όχι επειδή τους το απαγορέψαμε. Εκείνοι είχαν πεισμώσει.

"Δεν έχουν φάει για τρεις ολόκληρες μέρες" σχολίασα

"Φαντάσου πόσο πείσμα θα έχουν" είπε ο Ελ

"Πρέπει να πάω τουαλέτα" είπε η Μίσα

Ο Ελ άνοιξε το μικρόφωνο της κάμερας ασφαλείας.

"Πήγες πριν πέντε λεπτά. Ακράτεια έχεις;"

"Μα θα αναγκαστώ να τα κάνω πάνω μου! Πλάκα δε θα'χει να με δείτε να βρέχομαι;" απάντησε ειρωνικά

"Λοιπόν... Όχι, δε θα πας"

"Θα σπάσει η φούσκα μου!"

"Καλά... Μαρίνα πήγαινε λυσ'την να πάει για κατούρημα"

"Μάλιστα"  
-  
-  
-Πέρασαν πέντε μέρες κι ακόμα να δούμε αποτέλεσμα. Όσο περισσότερο τους πιέζαμε, τόσο λιγότερο τρώγανε. Οπότε αναγκαστήκαμε να τους ταΐσουμε με το ζόρι. Πήγα λοιπόν στο κελί της Μίσας.

"Έλα, φάε" είπα δίνοντάς της ένα κομμάτι τοστ. Εκείνη κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

"Μίσα... Δε μου αρέσει που σας κρατάμε φυλακισμένους, όμως ήταν ιδέα του Ριουζάκι γιατί οι υποψίες μας ότι μπορεί να είστε οι Κίρα είναι τεράστιες. Δε θέλουμε να σας βασανίσουμε. Αν μας πείτε ο,τι έχει σχέση με τον Κίρα θα σας αφήσουμε ελεύθερους. Πες μας τι γνωρίζεις"

"Δεν αντέχω άλλο... Σκοτώστε με!" είπε μονάχα

Ο Ελ άνοιξε το μικρόφωνο.

"Αυτό σημαίνει ότι παραδέχεσαι ότι είσαι ο δεύτερος Κίρα;"

"Ποιός νοιάζεται για τον δεύτερο Κίρα;!" φώναξε

"Προτιμώ να πεθάνω... Ξέρω ότι έχετε την δύναμη να το κάνετε γι'αυτό σκοτώστε με! Ήθελα να πεθάνω μαζί με την οικογένειά μου στα γεράματα... Τώρα όμως δε με νοιάζει που δολοφονήθηκαν! Γι'αυτό υποστηρίζω τον Κίρα! Επειδή αυτός σκότωσε τους γονείς μου και τον αδελφό μου..."

Η Μίσα άρχισε να κουνιέται νευρικά προσπαθώντας να λύσει τις ζώνες.

"Σκοτώστε με!"

Πάει... Αυτή τρελάθηκε. Πριν πεισμώνουν και οι δυό τους να μην πουν τίποτα και τώρα η Μίσα μας ζητάει να την σκοτώσουμε. Δε βγάζει και πολύ νόημα... Γιατί να θέλει να την σκοτώσουμε; Μήπως όπως είπε κι ο Ελ παραδέχεται ότι είναι ο δεύτερος Κίρα; Μπα... Δεν νομίζω. Ένας εγκληματίας ποτέ δεν θα παραδεχόταν αμέσως την ενοχή του. Μήπως θέλει να πει ότι δεν είναι ο δεύτερος Κίρα κι ότι εμείς έχουμε όφελος να την σκοτώσουμε, παρόλο που είναι αθώα γιατί πιστεύουμε ότι είναι ο Κίρα; Όταν είπα στους αστυνομικούς να λένε ο Λάιτ με την Μίσα το και το, δε με πίστεψαν. Ο Αϊζάβα μάλιστα είπε ότι πρέπει να πάω σε ωριλά γιατί έχω πρόβλημα στα αυτιά μου. Μα τους άκουσα καθαρά να λένε πράγματα που αποδεικνύουν ότι είναι οι Κίρα! Μόνο ο Ελ φάνηκε να με πιστεύει...

Όσο περισσότερο έκανα αυτές τις σκέψεις, τόσο περισσότερο θύμωνα με τους αστυνομικούς γιατί δεν άκουγαν τους συνεργάτες τους!

"Ελ, να πάω να ταίσω τον Λάιτ; Δε θα μας πει τίποτα έτσι κι αλλιώς, απλά έτσι να δούμε αν θα πει κάτι" είπα

"Πήγαινε"   
-  
-  
Όμως ούτε κι ο Λάιτ φάνηκε να έχει όρεξη να αποκαλύψει.

"Φαίνεσαι κουρασμένος" παρατήρησα

"Τι συμβαίνει;"

"Νιώθω χάλια. Ακόμα κι αν δεν βρίσκομαι στην καλύτερη κατάσταση τέτοια αξιοπρέπεια... Την απαρνιέμαι!"

"Δηλαδή;"

Τότε έπεσε αναίσθητος στο πάτωμα. Στην αρχή νομίζαμε ότι ήταν δουλειά του Κίρα. Όμως έπειτα από μερικά λεπτά ξαναβρήκε τις αισθήσεις του.

"Είσαι καλά;" τον ρώτησα

Έγνεψε ναι.

"... Ριουζάκι. Μαρίνα. Ξέρω ότι μας έχετε ύποπτους εμένα και την Μίσα γι'αυτό μας φυλακίσατε. Αλλά χάνετε τον χρόνο σας. Δεν είμαστε οι Κίρα..."

"Δεν το αποφασίζετε εσείς αν είστε οι Κίρα ή όχι" είπε ο Ελ

"Πως μπορείτε να μας φυλακίζετε χωρίς να έχετε αποδείξεις;"

"Έχουμε αποδείξεις!" απάντησα κοφτά

"Σας κρυφάκουσα από την αποθήκη να λέτε για τα death note και για μια κοπελιά την Ρεμ. Επίσης θυμάμαι πολύ καλά την φράση που είπες: "Μπορεί άθελά μας να πετάξουμε μια σημαντική πληροφορία για τον Κίρα και τότε να κινήσουμε υποψίες" Αυτό τι δηλώνει; Ότι είστε οι Κίρα!"

Ο Λάιτ με κοίταξε λες και μίλαγα κινέζικα.

"Δεν έχω ιδέα για το πράγμα μιλάς. Δε ξέρω καν τι είναι αυτά τα death note. Ούτε αυτή την Ρεμ. Και δεν είπα ποτέ τέτοιο πράγμα. Θα παράκουσες"

Είχαν αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζουν και οι δυό τους. Ήθελα να τους κολλήσω στον τοίχο και να τους χαστουκίζω μέχρι να αποκαλύψουν τις πληροφορίες.

"Κάνει την πάπια..." είπα αναστενάζωντας

"Όχι, αλήθεια δε ξέρω τίποτα για τον Κίρα. Ούτε η Μίσα φυσικά. Δεν είμαστε οι Κίρα!"

"Λάιτ. Δε μπορούμε να σας βγάλουμε από τα κελιά μέχρι να βεβαιωθούμε ότι είστε οι Κίρα" είπα

"Ακριβώς" συμφώνησε ο Ελ

"Και για να έχουμε ξεκάθαρες αποδείξεις, θα ψάξουμε τα σπίτια και των δύο. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα υπάρχουν στοιχεία που το αποδεικνύουν"

"Δεν συμφωνώ! Αρνούμαι το γεγονός ότι ο γιος μου είναι ο Κίρα!" φώναζε ο διευθυντής

"Κύριε Γιαγκάμι. Εσείς μπορεί να μην το πιστεύετε, όμως έχω λύσει και μια παρόμοια υπόθεση. Και τελικά αποκαλύφθηκε ότι το παιδί ήταν ο εγκληματίας. Ακόμα κι αν δεν υπάρχουν ξεκάθαρες αποδείξεις θέλω να πιστεύω ότι ο Λάιτ είναι ο Κίρα"

"Δεν είμαι ο Κίρα! Το ξέρω γιατί δε θυμάμαι να έχω διαπράξει κάποια δολοφονία!" φώναξε θυμωμένα ο Λάιτ

"Θα το δούμε όταν ψάξουμε τα σπίτια και των δύο"

"Δεν δέχομαι να ψάξεις το σπίτι το δικό μου, κι ειδικά όταν πρόκειται για τον γιο μου!" φώναξε ο διευθυντής

"Εντάξει. Αν θέλετε μπορείτε να ψάξετε μόνος σας και να φέρετε τα αποδεικτικά στοιχεία, αφού εμένα δεν με αφήνετε" συνέχισε ο Ελ στον ήρεμο και μονότονο τόνο του. 

Γύρισα στην αίθουσα με αφάγωτο το τοστ στο πιάτο. Τα είχα πάρει στο κρανίο με τους αστυνομικούς και τον διευθυντή γιατί αντί να ψάξουν τα στοιχεία να δουν αν όντως ισχύει, έλεγαν όχι. Ο Λάιτ δεν είναι ο Κίρα 100%

"Συγγνώμη αν θα φανώ προσβλητική αλλά πρέπει να το πω. Πρέπει να ακούτε έστω και λίγο την άποψη του άλλου! Πως γίνεται να βγάζετε βιαστικά συμπεράσματα; Ξέρει κανείς μας αν ο Λάιτ ή η Μίσα είναι ο Κίρα; Όχι! Οπότε καθίστε μισό λεπτό να το ψάξουμε και μετά!"

"Εκτός αυτού, από την ώρα που τους φυλακίσαμε, έχουν σταματήσει οι δολοφονίες. Λέτε ότι είναι τυχαίο;" πρόσθεσε ο Ελ

Οι αστυνομικοί έμειναν σκεπτικοί για λίγο.

"Ε... Μπορεί ο Κίρα να κάνει διάλειμμα" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

Αλλά δεν άκουσα τι είπαν οι υπόλοιποι.

Έτσι όπως εξελίσσεται η κατάσταση θα καταλήξουν και οι δυό τους να είναι οι Κίρα. Τώρα παραμένει το ερώτημα: Έχει συνείδηση ο Λάιτ ή όχι για το αν είναι ο Κίρα; Για να λέει ότι δεν θυμάται αν διέπραξε καμιά δολοφονία σημαίνει ότι υποσυνείδητα είναι ο Κίρα. Μάλλον το ίδιο ισχύει και για την Μίσα. Αν είναι όντως οι Κίρα πιστεύουν στα αλήθεια ότι θα την γλιτώσουν έτσι; 

Έτρεμε το φυλλοκάρδι μου όσο έκανα αυτές τις σκέψεις. Πρέπει να ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ένιωθα μπερδεμένη αλλά και αγωνία ταυτόχρονα...   
-  
-  
-Πέρασαν τελικά οι δύο εβδομάδες και ξαφνικά μάθαμε ότι ξαναξεκίνησαν. Οι δολοφονίες.

"Έχω νέα!" φώναξε ο Μάτσουντα

"Τι νέα;"

"Ο Κίρα είναι εν ενεργεία!"

"Ορίστε;"

"Ναι, είχα δίκιο! Ο Κίρα απλώς έκανε διάλειμμα. Οι δολοφονίες ξεκίνησαν και πάλι!"

"Δεν μπορώ να πω ότι χαίρομαι... Αλλά αυτό σημαίνει πως οι υποψίες που επιβάρυναν τον γιο μου... Είναι αθώος! Ξέρω πως η Μαρίνα και ο Ριουζάκι δεν θα συμφωνήσουν απόλυτα..."

Όλοι κοίταξαν εμένα και τον Ριουζάκι.

"Τότε ας πούμε "ίσως αθώος""

Το ίδιο συμφώνησα κι εγώ.

"Δόξα τω θεώ!" είπε με ανακούφιση ο διευθυντής

"Πιθανόν το "ίσως αθώος" είναι πιο κοντά στο "αθώος""

Ο Ελ άνοιξε το μικρόφωνο.

"Λάιτ..."

"Τι συμβαίνει, Ριουζάκι;"

"Εδώ και δύο εβδομάδες κανένας εγκληματίας δεν έχει σκοτωθεί. Γιατί απλά δεν παραδέχεσαι ότι είσαι ο Κίρα και κάνεις τον μαλάκα;"

"Κάνεις λάθος! Δεν εκπλήσσωμαι που θεωρείς ότι είμαι ο Κίρα λόγω της εξέλιξης στην υπόθεση, αλλά όλο αυτό είναι παγίδα! Μάλλιασε η γλώσσα μου να λέω ότι Δεν. Είμαι. Ο. Κίρα! Εστίασε στα μάτια μου όσο πιο κοντά μπορείς! Σου φαίνονται για μάτια κάποιου που λέει ψέματα;"

"Δεν μου λένε κάτι τα μάτια σου. Από μόνος σου είσαι ψεύτης" είπα


	13. «Γιότσουμπα»

Πληκτρολογούσα στον υπολογιστή του Ελ όταν βρήκα τυχαία μια ιστοσελίδα. Μια από αυτές τις ιστοσελίδες που δεν εμφανίζεται σε όλους τους υπολογιστές για λόγους ασφαλείας. Στον υπολογιστή του Ελ όμως που μου τον είχε δανείσει για λίγο, εμφανίστηκε.

"Ριουζάκι, κοίτα λίγο αυτό" του είπα

Εκείνος ήρθε τσουλώντας πάνω στην καρέκλα και κοίταξε την οθόνη. Ήταν ένα σάιτ που αρχικά φαινόταν να ήταν κάποιας εταιρίας. Διαβάζοντας όμως τις στίλες με τα διάφορα άρθρα είδαμε ότι άνηκε σε μια ομάδα γκάνγκστερ η οποία στόχο είχε να μαζέψει πληροφορίες για κάθε αστυνομικό τμήμα που υπήρχε στην Ιαπωνία όπως που βρίσκεται κτλ, να υποστηρίξουν το έργο του Κίρα. Το σχέδιό τους θα το ξεκινούσαν τέλη Οκτωβρίου με αρχές Νοεμβρίου του 2006.

Πάγωσα γιατί ήταν 2 Νοεμβρίου.

Η ομάδα λεγόταν "Γιότσουμπα" και αποτελούνταν από 8 μέλη. Είχαν κι αυτοί μυστική βάση η οποία βρισκόταν σε πολυόροφο κτίριο όπως η δική μας.

Δείξαμε στον διευθυντή και τους αστυνομικούς το σάιτ της Γιότσουμπα κι αμέσως άρχισαν να πέφτουν βροχή οι θεωρίες. Ο κάθε ένας έλεγε την άποψή του σχετικά με την Γιότσουμπα και την πιθανή συνεργασία της με τον Κίρα. Ο Μόγκι είπε μάλιστα ότι μπορεί να μην είναι αυτός ο στόχος τους, αλλά επειδή συνεργάζονται με τον Κίρα να σκοτώνουν κι αυτοί εγκληματίες, αλλά να το κάλυψαν έτσι. Καταλήξαμε στο ότι αυτό ίσως ήταν το πιο πιθανό.

"Μα δε φαίνεται να υπάρχει κάποιο στοιχείο στο σάιτ τους που να δηλώνει πως προσπαθούν να σκοτώσουν κάποιον εγκληματία. Θέλω να πω... Δεν το ανέφεραν καν! Και τέλοσπάντων... Αν όντως θέλουν να μας σκοτώσουν τι τους έχουμε κάνει και θέλουν τον θάνατο μας;" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Ρε, βλάκα! Αφού μόλις τώρα είπαμε ότι συνεργάζονται με τον Κίρα! Απλώς το καμουφλάρουν! Κι επίσης αν κάποιος σε σκοτώσει, θα του πεις "γιατί μανίτσα μου με σκότωσες;" Αφού ο δολοφόνος έτσι κάνει! Σφάζει κόσμο για δική του ευχαρίστηση!"

"Να σου πω! Επειδή είπε την γνώμη του ο Μόγκι δε σημαίνει ότι ισχύει κι όλας!"

"Όχι. Αλλά... Πιστεύω είναι το πιο πιθανό με βάση την λογική"

"Και που το ξέρεις; Αφού δε το έχεις ψάξει!"

"Ε! Μη μαλώνετε!" προσπάθησα να τους χωρίσω

"Δε μαλώνουμε" αποκρίθηκε ο Αϊζάβα

"Προσπαθώ να εξηγήσω εδώ στον Μάτσουντα τι εστί δολοφόνος. Δεν βγάζεις άκρη με έναν βλάκα..."

"Δεν είμαι!" αρνήθηκε πεισματικά ο Μάτσουντα

"Καλά σας λέει η Μαρίνα. Συγγνώμη που θα το πω αλλά ακούγεστε σαν μικρά παιδιά που τσακώνονται" είπε ο διευθυντής

"Μα... Μπορεί κανείς να συνενώηθει μ'εναν βλάκα;"

"Εσύ γιατί τον αποκαλείς βλάκα; Τι σου έχει κάνει το παιδί; Ήθελε απλώς να πει την γνώμη του" είπα

"Πρώτα απ'όλα δεν είναι παιδί! Τον Δεκέμβριο θα κλείσει τα 25. Εκτός αν εννοείς ότι φέρεται σα παιδί, οπότε μ'αυτό πάω πάσο"

"Τον λέω παιδί γιατί είναι ακόμα νέος! Μπααα!" έκανα

"Ας λήξει αυτή η κουβέντα επιτέλους! Για ψύλλου πήδημα τσακωνόμαστε... Κι όλα αυτά επειδή έκφρασα μια σκέψη που είχα!"

Τότε στράφηκε προς τον Ελ.

"Ριουζάκι, υπάρχει κάτι στο οποίο μπορώ να φανώ χρήσιμος; Γιατί απ'οτι φαίνεται δεν χρησιμεύω στο να λέω απόψεις..."

Ο Ελ τον κοίταξε ανέκφραστα.

"Θέλεις να φανείς χρήσιμος σε κάτι;"

"Ναι!"

"Τότε μπορείς να μου φέρεις άλλη μια κούπα καφέ;"

"Μου κάνεις πλάκα τώρα, έτσι;..."

"Πήγαινε. Νομίζω σου ταιριάζει αυτή η δουλειά"


	14. «Η απόδραση»

Ενώ ο Μάτσουντα έφτιαχνε καφέ για τον Ελ, εγώ τον παρακολουθούσα αφηρημένη.

"Γιατί βάζεις τόση πολλή ζάχαρη;" Τον ρώτησα που τον είδα να βάζει 12 κουταλιές ζάχαρη.

"Ο Ριουζάκι λέει ότι η ζάχαρη τον βοηθάει να συγκεντρωθεί, όπως επίσης και τα γλυκά"

"Θα τον παχύνουν τα πολλά γλυκά"

"Αυτό του είπα κι εγώ. Όμως είπε ότι αν χρησιμοποιούμε το μυαλό μας και σκεφτόμαστε πολύ, καίμε θερμίδες κι έτσι δε παχαίνουμε. Το περίεργο όμως είναι ότι το πιστεύει πολύ, αφού σήμερα το πρωί έφαγε τρεία σουφλέ σοκολάτας και εφτά φραουλένια κέικ! Μου κάνει εντύπωση πως το αντέχει το σώμα του..."

"Λοιπόν... Το έχει συνηθίσει"

Και πιάσαμε έτσι κουβέντα περί αυτού του θέματος. Μέχρι που ο Μάτσουντα άλλαξε θέμα.

"Μαρίνα, πιστεύεις ότι είμαι βλάκας;"

"Όχι βέβαια. Ο κάθε άνθρωπος είναι ξεχωριστός όπως κι εσύ. Μη κοιτάς τι σου λένε οι άλλοι. Εσύ τουλάχιστον ξέρεις τι είσαι"

"Δεν είναι μόνο τα λόγια... Είναι και οι δουλειές που μου αναθέτουνε. Τι κάνω για να λύσω την υπόθεση; Τίποτα. Μόνο καφέδες φτιάχνω για τον Ριουζάκι. Μάλλον δε θα έρθει ποτέ η μέρα που θα φανώ χρήσιμος"

"Θα έρθει. Στο χέρι σου είναι να τους δείξεις ότι μπορείς. Εγώ πάντως δεν πιστεύω ότι είσαι βλάκας. Αν ήσουν βλάκας δε θα γινόσουν αστυνομικός, που είναι μια τόσο σπουδαία δουλειά"   
-  
-  
-Αργότερα το απόγευμα, ο Μάτσουντα είπε ότι θα έβγαινε έξω για απογευματινή βόλτα. Οι ώρες περνούσαν και δεν εμφανίστηκε. Πέρασαν τελικά τρεις ώρες ώρες κι αρχίσαμε να ανησυχούμε. Κάποιοι τον πήραν στο κινητό, όμως έβγαινε ο τηλεφωνητής.

"Τι στο καλό κάνει τόσες ώρες;" αναρωτήθηκα

"Ίσως έβαλε ακουστικά κι ακούει μουσική"

"Γιατί, τόσες ώρες τι ακούει; Την μελωδία της ευτυχίας;"

"Μπορεί να παίχτηκε κάνα φλερτ" είπα γελώντας

Τότε ήρθε μήνυμα στον υπολογιστή του Ελ από τον Γουάταρι.

"Μόλις λάβαμε σήμα κινδύνου από την ζώνη του Μάτσουντα"

"Από πού προέρχεται;" ρώτησε ο Ελ

"Φαίνεται πως προέρχεται από την μυστική βάση της Γιότσουμπα"

"Τι;!"

"Τι πήγε να κάνει εκεί;"

"Ρε τον βλάκα..."

Αρχίσαμε να μιλάμε όλοι μαζί. Αστραπιαία σωπάσαμε όταν ο Ελ φώναξε ησυχία.

"Είναι στην Γιότσουμπα. Πιθανόν να τον έχουν πιάσει επειδή κατάλαβαν ότι είναι αστυνομικός. Εγώ τώρα θα τον πάρω τηλέφωνο για να δω τι συμβαίνει, και σε περίπτωση που βρίσκεται κάποιος δίπλα του και ακούσει ο,τι λέμε, θα προσποιηθώ ότι είμαι κάποιος φίλος του"

Έβγαλε το κινητό του και τον κάλεσε.

"Που'σαι, ρε Ματσούι!" Έκανε αλλάζοντας την φωνή του

"Ο Κόταρο είμαι! Που χάθηκες; Χεχ... Χρόνια και ζαμάνια!... Δεν ακούγεσαι έξω. Σπίτι είσαι; Μόνος σου είσαι;... Α, μάλιστα"

Κράτησε το ακουστικό μακριά από το αυτί του.

"Λέει ότι είναι μόνος του. Θα συνεχίσω όμως να προσποιούμαι τον φίλο για σίγουρα"

Ξαναέβαλε το ακουστικό.

"Θες να βγούμε για ποτό;... Μη μου πεις ότι σε στριμώξανε οικονομικά...Αα... Κατάλαβα. Δε πειράζει, μωρέ, άλλη φορά. Τα λέμε. Άντε τσάο"

Έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

"Είπε με ότι είναι "λίγο στριμωγμένος" Αυτό μάλλον σημαίνει ότι τον κρατάνε τα μέλη της Γιότσουμπα. Ή μάλλον τον έχουν φυλακίσει"

"Κοίτα που φτάσαμε... Να φυλακίζει ο εγκληματίας τον αστυνομικό" σχολίασα

"Έχεις δίκιο. Όμως δεν ξέρουμε αν όντως τον φυλακίσανε ή του κάνανε κάτι άλλο. Το θέμα είναι ότι πρέπει να τον σώσουμε το συντομότερο δυνατό"

"Ναι, αλλά πως θα το κάνουμε; Αφού η Γιότσουμπα έχει βάλει στόχο την αστυνομία. Πως θα τους ξεφύγουμε;" απόρησε ο διευθυντής

"Έχω βρει κιόλας σχέδιο. Ίσως ακουστεί τρελό, αλλά δεν υπάρχει άλλη λύση. Λοιπόν, ακούστε προσεκτικά.

Θα πάρω τηλέφωνο τον Μάτσουντα και θα του πω να τους πει ότι δεν είναι αστυνομικός αλλά μάνατζερ της Μίσα κι ότι θα κάνει γιορτή στην Γιότσουμπα αφιερωμένη σε όλα μέλη είναι θαυμαστές της. Ο Μάτσουντα θα προσποιηθεί τον μεθυσμένο και θα σκαρφαλώσει στο μπαλκόνι σε κάποια βεράντα. Εμείς από τον από κάτω όροφο θα τον πιάσουμε με ένα μεγάλο στρώμα, και η Μαρίνα που έχει περίπου το ίδιο ύψος με τον Μάτσουντα, θα έχει φορέσει από πριν τα ανάλογα ρούχα και μια περούκα για να μοιάζει ακριβώς μ'αυτόν, και θα ξαπλώσει στον δρόμο. Έπειτα θα καλέσουμε ασθενοφόρο, που δεν θα είναι κανονικό ασθενοφόρο. Θα είναι το αστυνομικό μας όχημα αλλά θα το έχουμε μετατρέψει σε ασθενοφόρο με τα ανάλογα υλικά και θα την βάλουμε μέσα"

Όλοι συμφωνήσαμε ότι το σχέδιο ήταν τρελό, αλλά παρ'ολα αυτά έπρεπε να σώσουμε τον συνεργάτη μας.   
-  
-  
-  
Ο Ελ ξαναπήρε τηλέφωνο τον Μάτσουντα να του εξηγήσει το σχέδιο. Ευτυχώς όπως μας πληροφόρησε, δεν υπήρχε κανείς γύρω του οπότε μπορούσε άνετα να του εξηγήσει. Έπειτα τηλεφώνησε στην Μίσα, την οποία πετύχαμε σε ώρα που τέλειωνε τα γυρίσματα μιας ταινίας. Είπε ότι και στα άλλα κορίτσια που δουλεύουν μαζί της να έρθουν να γίνει η γιορτή πιο πειστική. Πήγε στο υπόγειο του κτηρίου και επέστρεψε με κομμάτια χαρτόνι, αφρολέξ και με μπογιές που έμοιαζαν με μαρκαδόρους. Εξήγησε ότι δεν ήταν απλοί μαρκαδόροι, αλλά επαγγελματικοί, και ειδικά φτιαγμένοι για μεταμφιέσεις. Έφτιαξε τα ρούχα του Μάτσουντα όπως τα φορούσε πριν φύγει και σε 10 λεπτά, το χαρτόνι και το αφρολέξ είχαν μετατραπεί σε ρούχα. Έδειχναν τόσο ρεαλιστικά, που θα έπαιρνες όρκο ότι ήταν αληθινά ρούχα. Τα μάτια όλων μας γυαλίζανε από εντυπωσιασμό. Αφού έφτιαξε και την ενδυμασία του περιπολικού για άλλα 10 λεπτά, την τοποθέτησε στο περιπολικό και ήμασταν έτοιμοι για την διάσωση.

Η μυστική βάση της Γιότσουμπα δεν ήταν πολύ μακριά. Μπορούσαμε να πάμε άνετα με τα πόδια. Ανεβήκαμε με το ασανσέρ στον 14ο όροφο, ο οποίος ήταν από κάτω απ'τον όροφο της Γιότσουμπα, κι ήταν επίσης αποθήκη οπότε κανένας δεν μπορούσε να μας πάρει είδηση. Κάποια στιγμή ο Μάτσουντα πήρε τηλέφωνο.

"Είμαι στην τουαλέτα και δεν μ'ακούνε. Γίνεται η ψεύτικη γιορτή που είπαμε. Όλα πάνε ρολόι. Εσείς που είστε;"

"Πολύ ωραία" απάντησε ο Ελ

"Εμείς είμαστε στον από κάτω όροφο. Προσποιήσου τον μεθυσμένο όπως είπαμε. Εμείς θα σε πιάσουμε με στρώμα και η Μαρίνα θα ξαπλώσει στον δρόμο φορώντας ψεύτικα ρούχα που μοιάζουν με τα δικά σου"

"Ναι, ξέρω" είπε κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο  
-  
-  
-  
Φόρεσα τα "ρούχα" και κατέβηκα γρήγορα το κτήριο να σταθώ σε κάποια γωνία, ώστε όταν έρθει η σειρά μου να ξαπλώσω αμέσως στον δρόμο. Ευτυχώς η μπαλκονόπορτα ήταν ανοιχτή έτσι ακούγαμε τι γινόταν μέσα.

"Αααχ! Τι ωραία που είναι η ζωή!" είπε ο Μάτσουντα κάνοντας την φωνή του μεθυσμένου.

"Τι κάνετε παιδιά; Καλά; Μπράβο, πάντα καλά! Υγεία πάνω απ'όλα!"

"Καλέ, αυτός μέθυσε!"

"Ααχ! Ίσως είναι μεταδοτικό!" φώναξε μια γυναικεία φωνή

"Παιδιά! Δε χρειάζεται να ανησυχείτε για τίποτα! Μια ζωή την έχουμε. Ας την χαρούμε λοιπόν!"

Βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι και σκαρφάλωσε στην κουπαστή.

"Τι κάνεις εκεί;! Θα πέσεις!" φώναζαν κάποιοι

"Τώρα θα σας παρουσιάσω την παράσταση με τίτλο "Matsuda's show time!""

Σήκωσε τα πόδια του στον αέρα σαν να κάνει κατακόρυφο και τα ανοιγόκλεινε. Από κάτω, ο Αϊζάβα και ο διευθυντής κράταγαν το στρώμα στην έξω μεριά του μπαλκονιού να πέσει ο Μάτσουντα. Τελικά προσγειώθηκε στο στρώμα και ένας από τους αστυνομικούς πέταξε ένα μαξιλάρι στον δρόμο να φανεί ότι κάποιος έπεσε. Αστραπιαία ξάπλωσα στην μεριά που έπεσε το μαξιλάρι και άνοιξα διάπλατα τα χέρια και τα πόδια μου. Ο Μόγκι βγήκε στο δρόμο κι άρχισε να φωνάζει μη πειστικά:

"Ω, θεέ μου! Κύριε είστε καλά;! Κάποιος να καλέσει το 166!"

Απ'το κτήριο ακούγονταν αναστατωμένες φωνές. Άκουσα κάποιους να λένε:

"Τουλάχιστον σκοτώθηκε μόνος του. Δε χρειάστηκε να τον σκοτώσουμε εμείς..."

"Δηλαδή από την αρχή κατάλαβες ότι ήταν αστυνομικός"

"Φυσικά. Αλλά δε σας είπα να τον σκοτώσουμε για να δω τι σκαρώνει"

Το αστυνομικό όχημα - ασθενοφόρο, έφτασε μπροστά απ'το κτήριο και οι φορείς που ήταν ο Λάιτ και ο Ελ, με έβαλαν μέσα σ'ένα μικρό κρεβάτι. Έκλεισαν την πόρτα κι εγώ έβγαλα την περούκα που φορούσα.

"Υποθέτω πως κανείς δε μας κατάλαβε γιατί η εμφάνιση του περιπολικού φαίνεται πολύ ρεαλιστική" είπε ο Λάιτ

"Συμφωνώ αλλά... Ο Μάτσουντα είναι τελείως βλάκας" απάντησε ο Ελ δαγκώνοντας τον αντίχειρα του.

Απ'έξω ακούστηκε ο Μόγκι να μιλάει με μια άγνωστη φωνή. Ίσως ήταν μέλος της Γιότσουμπα.

"Τι έγινε εδώ;" έκανε τάχα ότι δεν ήξερε.

"Σκοτώθηκε ένας πέφτοντας απ'τον 15ο όροφο, επειδή μέθυσε"

"Αα... Μάλιστα... Πως τον λέγανε;"

"Μάτσουντα... Νομίζω"

"Μέθυσε, ρε ο Μάτσου;!" γέλασε

"Τον ξέρεις;"

"Φυσικά! Χαχχαχαχ! Ρε τον μπεκρούλιακα!"

Συνέχισε να γελάει μέχρι που μπήκε στο αστυνομικό - ασθενοφόρο.


	15. «Ο θάνατος της Μίσα»

Πριν φύγουμε για την μυστική βάση της Γιότσουμπα, ο Ελ είχε τοποθετήσει κάμερες στο δωμάτιο του Λάιτ να εντοπίσει στοιχεία που δείχνουν ότι είναι ο Κίρα και να τα βγάλει βίντεο. Όταν όμως γυρίσαμε και ελέγξαμε την κάμερα, είχε τραβήξει βίντεο μια σκηνή που δεν την περιμέναμε.

Η Μίσα βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιο του Λάιτ υποτίθεται να δουλέψουν πάνω στις δολοφονίες που διέπραξαν. Αλλά αφού η Μίσα έκανε ερωτική εξομολόγηση στον Λάιτ, τα πράγματα εξελίχθηκαν κάπως περίεργα.

"Το ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς" της είπε

"Ωραία. Θα γίνεις το αγόρι μου;"

"Το... Ποιο; Το αγόρι σου;"

"Ε... Ναι"

Την κοίταξε για λίγο.

"Όχι, δε θέλω"

"Τι; Μα..."

"Ποτέ μου δεν με ενδιέφερε κι ούτε με ενδιαφέρει να έχω σχέση μαζί σου. Μόνο εργαλείο μου θα είσαι; Εντάξει;"

"Δεν το δέχομαι!" Φώναξε ξεσπώντας σε κλάματα

"Μόνο για πάρτη σου με χρησιμοποιείς! Σε νοιάζει μόνο πως θα γίνει η επόμενη δολοφονία! Δε σε νοιάζει καθόλου πως νιώθω!"

"Όχι, δε με νοιάζει! Έχεις πρόβλημα;"

"Ναι έχω! Αχάριστε! Όλα σου τα έδωσα! Υπομονή, συνεργασία μέχρι και κρεβάτι!"

"Μόνο καρέκλες από τα ΙΚΕΑ δε μου έφερες"

"Εξυπνάδες... Λέγε επιτέλους τι άλλο θες γιατί μπούχτισα μαζί σου!"

"Τίποτα δε θέλω! Να φύγεις θέλω και να μη σε ξαναδώ ποτέ μπροστά μου! Με αγαπάς; Στα παλιά μου τα παπούτσια... Ή θα παραμείνεις εργαλείο μου ή φεύγεις! Γκέγκε;!"

"Θα φύγω ρε! Θα φύγω αν είναι αυτό που θέλεις! Να ξέρεις πως σε αγάπησα πραγματικά! Κι επίσης-"

"Βγάλε τον σκασμό επιτέλους!" Φώναξε τελικά ο Κίρα δίνοντας της μια δυνατή φάπα στο πρόσωπο. Η Μίσα ξέσπσε σε ακόμη πιο δυνατούς λυγμούς κι έφυγε τρέχοντας από το σπίτι. Εγώ κι ο Ελ παρακολουθούσαμε αμίλητοι την απρόσμενη αυτή σκηνή.

"Πω πω... Σκληρό" σχολίασα

"Καημένη Μίσα. Ο Κίρα είναι πολύ πιο απαίσιος απ'οτι φανταζόμουν..."  
-  
-  
-  
Η ώρα είχε πάει εννιάμισι το βράδυ όταν ξαφνικά ακούσαμε κάποιον να χτυπάει την εξώπορτα. Άνοιξα και αντικρίσαμε μπροστά μας την Μίσα.

"Μίσα; Πως κι από δω τέτοια ώρα;" απόρησα

"Θα σας φανεί παράξενο. Αλλά σας το ξεκαθαρίζω από τώρα ότι λέω την αλήθεια και δε πρόκειται για κάποιο σχέδιο να σας κοροϊδέψουμε εγώ κι ο Λάιτ, ότι και καλά δεν είμαστε οι Κίρα. Λοιπόν... Το σκέφτηκα, το επεξεργάστηκα και τελικά κατέληξα στο συμπέρασμα ότι είμαι ο δεύτερος Κίρα. Είχατε δίκιο απ'την αρχή. Θέλω να πω... Το παραδέχομαι ότι είμαι ο δεύτερος Κίρα. Έτσι ήρθα να σας αποκαλύψω οτιδήποτε έχω διαπράξει ως Κίρα. Δε μπορώ να σας πω για τον Λάιτ γιατί θεώρησα πως είναι πιο τίμιο να τα πει ο ίδιος αυτοπροσώπως"

Κοιταχτήκαμε μεταξύ μας. Ο Ελ την πλησίασε.

"Είπες ότι λες την αλήθεια. Σίγουρα να σε εμπιστευτούμε;" την ρώτησε

"Κεραυνός να πέσει να με κάψει αν σας λέω ψέματα" είπε και σκούπισε λίγα δάκρυα που έπεφταν από τα μάτια της.

"Πριν πω όμως οτιδήποτε, θέλω να με κλείσετε στο υπόγειο"

"Γιατί;"

"Έτσι, θέλω να με κλείσετε. Δε σας αφορά το γιατί"

"Δεν αποφασίζεις εσύ αν θα μπεις στα κελιά" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Εγώ όμως θέλω!"

"Πρέπει όμως να μάθουμε το γιατί. Υπάρχει λόγος;"

"Όχι! Δηλαδή... Ναι"

"Υπάρχει λόγος αλλά δε θέλω να τον μάθετε. Ούτε που σας ενδιαφέρει κιόλας. Είναι... Προσωπικό"

Τελικά κάναμε αυτό που μας είπε. Την κλείσαμε σ'ένα από τα κελιά και της βάλαμε αλυσίδες στους αστραγάλους.

Κάποια στιγμή, μπήκα και την βρήκα σε χάλια κατάσταση. Το πρόσωπό της είχε χλωμιάσει, τα ρούχα της σε κάποια σημεία είχαν σκιστεί, απ'το αριστερό της χέρι έτρεχε αίμα με ένα ματωμένο ψαλίδι από δίπλα, και τα μάτια της γεμάτα δάκρυα. Γονάτισα δίπλα της.

"Μίσα, τι σου συμβαίνει;"

Δεν απάντησε.

"Δεν υπάρχουν κάμερες να μας βλέπουν. Μπορείς να μου πεις ο,τι θέλεις"

"Αχ, Μαρίνα. Είναι δύσκολο να στο εξηγήσω"

"Πες το με δικά σου λόγια"

"Είναι η αγάπη, Μαρίνα. Η αγάπη! Έχεις νιώσει ποτέ το αίσθημα να αγαπάς κάποιον κι αυτός όχι μόνο να μη σου δίνει σημασία, αλλά να σε πληγώνει κι από πάνω"

"Όχι, αλλά πιστεύω ότι είναι πολύ σκληρό" απάντησα

"Είναι... Σήμερα ανακάλυψα ότι ο Λάιτ δεν με αγάπησε ποτέ του. Μόνο με χρησιμοποίησε ως εργαλείο του για τις δολοφονίες. Κι όχι μόνο αυτό... Όποτε είχε χρόνο από το σχολείο, έκλεινε δωμάτιο σε ξενοδοχείο και... Ξέρεις. Κρεβατοκατάσταση. Κι εγώ που είμαι ηλίθια δε κατάλαβα πως δεν είχε συναισθήματα αγάπης για μένα. Τώρα νιώθω σκουπίδι. Τελείως σκουπίδι... Έτσι λοιπόν γύρισα στο σπίτι μου μη ξέροντας τι να κάνω. Αλλά αποφάσισα να έρθω εδώ στην μυστική βάση και να σας αποκαλύψω τι έκανα ως δεύτερος Κίρα. Ο,τι είπα πριν ήταν αλήθεια... Το γεγονός ότι ήθελα να με κλείσετε στα κελιά, ήταν επειδή ήθελα να ξεσπάσω πάνω μου"

Έμεινα κάγκελο. Δε περίμενα η Μίσα να είναι τόσο ευαίσθητη. Την λυπόμουν όμως πολύ. Κι ο Λάιτ δε πήγαινε πίσω, αφού ήταν 17 ετών και η Μίσα μια κοπέλα γύρω στα 20.

Σα δε ντρέπεται το κάθαρμα να χειραγωγεί έτσι μια κοπέλα και μάλιστα μεγαλύτερή του! Σκέφτηκα

"Καταλαβαίνω πως νιώθεις... Είναι βάσανο για σένα και πόνος. Αλλά σε παρακαλώ μην τραυματίζεις έτσι τον εαυτό σου και μην τον τιμωρείς! Εσύ δε φταις σε τίποτα! Ο Λάιτ είναι το κάθαρμα!"

"Το ξέρω, αλλά ήθελα να ξεσπάσω κάπου" είπε με αναφιλητά

Χοντρά δάκρυα έπεφταν στο πάτωμα. Της χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά και την αγκάλιασα.

"Να σου βγάλω τις αλυσίδες τώρα και να βρω καμιά γάζα να σου βάλω στο χέρι, ναι;"  
-  
-  
-  
Καθώς ξέπλενε το χέρι της σε μια μικρή βρύση, εγώ βρήκα τυχαία ένα ντουλάπι που έγραφε "πρώτες βοήθειες" Το άνοιξα και βρήκα μέσα κάποια φάρμακα αλλά και γάζες. Πήρα μια γάζα και την έδεσα στο ματωμένο χέρι της.

Την άφησα για μερικά λεπτά να ηρεμήσει από το σοκ κι ύστερα ανεβήκαμε στην αίθουσα.

"Τι συμβαίνει πάλι, Μαρίνα; Γιατί την έβγαλες από την φυλακή;" ρώτησε ο Μόγκι

"Δεν έχει σημασία τώρα αυτό. Σημασία έχει να μπει στο ψητό"

Έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά.

"Κάνεις σας δε θα πιστέψει τι θα πω, όμως πρέπει να τα πω έτσι κι αλλιώς... Λοιπόν... Σκότωσα με τετράδιο"

"Μ'ενα τι;" Παραξενευτήκαμε

"Αυτό που ακούσατε. Δεν είναι απλό τετράδιο. Αλλά ένα τετράδιο με ιδιαίτερες ικανότητες"

Κοιταχτήκαμε μεταξύ μας.

"Ξέρω πολλούς τρόπους να σκοτώνει κάποιος, όπως με πιστόλι, με μαχαίρι, με δηλητήριο κτλ. Αλλά το να σκοτώνεις με τετράδιο δεν το έχω ξαναλούσει" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Σας είπα. Δεν είναι ανάγκη να με πιστέψετε. Το ξέρω ακούγεται τρελό αλλά έτσι είναι"

Για λίγο κανείς δε μίλησε.

"Όπα, περίμενε. Πως γίνεται να σκοτώσεις με τετράδιο; Είναι κάτι σαν υπερφυσικό ή μας τα πουλάς;" είπα

"Δεν σας τα πουλάω, λέω την αλήθεια. Αλλά όπως σας είπα δεν είναι απαραίτητο να με πιστέψετε"

"Εγώ σε πιστεύω αλλά-"

"Αρκετά! Δεν θα πω τίποτα άλλο! Το παραδέχομαι! Είμαι ο δεύτερος Κίρα και σκότωσα με τετράδιο"

Γύρισε την πλάτη και επέστρεψε στο κελί.

"Τρεις λαλούν και δυό χορεύουν..." μουρμούρισε ο Μάτσουντα  
-  
-  
-  
Πέρασε έτσι το βράδυ και το επόμενο πρωί, μας ξαναβρήκε αναπάντεχο γεγονός. Σηκώθηκα νωρίς να φτιάξω πρωινό για την Μίσα και της το έφερα στο κελί.

"Καλημέρα, Μίσα. Σου έφτιαξα-"

Η φράση μου διακόπηκε απότομα όταν την είδα πεσμένη χάμω στο πάτωμα. Πρόσεξα ότι το δέρμα της ήταν κάτασπρο και τα μάτια της ορθάνοιχτα σαν να είχε δει κάτι τρομακτικό.

"Μίσα;"

Την πλησίασα και μέτρησα τον σφυγμό της. Έπρεπε να το καταλάβω πως ήταν νεκρή.

Η πρώτη σκέψη που μου'ρθε στο μυαλό ήταν ότι ήταν ο Λάιτ μιας και ήταν ο Κίρα. Γιατί όμως να θέλει να την σκοτώσει; Ήθελε να την εκδικηθεί; Κι αν ναι, για ποιον λόγο; Αφού η Μίσα τον αγάπησε ενώ εκείνος δεν νοιάστηκε καθόλου για τα αισθήματά της. Για την ακρίβεια, δεν τον νοιάζει καν αν ζει ή πέθανε. Οπότε κάποιος άλλος την σκότωσε.

Καημένη Μίσα... Κι ήταν τόσο γλυκιά κοπέλα.


	16. «Ο τρίτος Κίρα»

"Κοιτάξτε λίγο αυτό" είπε ο Ελ ενώ δούλευε στον υπολογιστή του. Κοιτάξαμε την οθόνη. Δε βλέπαμε τίποτα παρά ένα μεγάλο καρτελάκι που έγραφε "Γιότσουμπα"

"Τι είναι αυτό;" ρώτησα

"Είναι από την ιστοσελίδα της Γιότσουμπα. Έχουν διαγράψει όλα τα στοιχεία της ιστοσελίδας. Το μόνο που έμεινε, είναι ένα βίντεο ενός λεπτού"

"Βαλ'το να παίξει, μπορεί να αποδεικνύει στοιχεία" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

Το βελάκι στον υπολογιστή του Ελ πάτησε πάνω στο βίντεο κι αυτό άρχισε να φορτώνει. Το βίντεο άρχισε να παίζει δείχνοντας ένα από τα μέλη.

"Καλησπέρα. Με λένε Χιγκούτσι και ομολογώ πως έκανα την εξής βλακεία"

Η κάμερα έδειξε τα υπόλοιπα μέλη να κουνιούνται σα τρέλα μέσα στις αλυσίδες τις οποίες ήταν δεμένα.

"Βρήκαμε το εργαλείο με το οποίο ο Κίρα σκοτώνει. Όταν το βρήκαμε ενθουσιαστήκαμε τόσο πολύ, που άρχισαν όλοι να τσακώνονται για το ποιος θα το έχει. Τελικά τους έδεσα όλους μαζί με αλυσίδες και το πήρα εγώ, μιας και είμαι ο αρχηγός των μελών. Το ξέρω ότι λέγαμε ότι θα σκοτώσουμε τους αστυνομικούς της Ιαπωνίας, αλλά αυτό δεν ισχύει. Θέλαμε να σας μπερδέψουμε. Στην πραγματικότητα θέλουμε να γίνουμε συνεργάτες του Κίρα, που δηλαδή εγώ θα γίνω. Φυσικά δε γνωρίζω που μένει ο Κίρα, όμως αυτή τη στιγμή θα φύγω με την μοτοσυκλέτα μου και θα πάω όπου με βγάλει άκρη"

Εκεί το βίντεο έκλεισε δείχνοντας την αστραφτερή μοτοσυκλέτα του.

"Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε; Ούτε καν ξέρουμε που πήγε" είπε ο Αϊζάβα

"Μισό λεπτό" είπε ο Ελ κάνοντας ζουμ την εικόνα στον προφυλακτήρα της μοτοσικλέτας.

"Χμ... Μάλιστα" συμπέρανε

"Τι έγινε;"

"Υπάρχει ένα είδος μοτοσικλέτας το οποίο έχει κόκκινες μπογιές στον προφυλακτήρα. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι ενώ οδηγείς, βγάζει κόκκινο καπνό κι αν είσαι σε άσφαλτο, μένει κολλημένος στο δρόμο για δύο ώρες. Απ'ότι φαίνεται ο Χιγκούτσι έχει ένα τέτοιο είδος μοτοσικλέτας"

"Άρα μπορούμε να ακολουθήσουμε τα αποτυπώματα του καπνού" είπε Μόγκι

"Αν προλάβουμε, ναι. Το βίντεο το ανέβασε πριν μισή ώρα. Έχουμε χρόνο να φτάσουμε στην περιοχή της μυστικής βάσης απ' όπου έφυγε και να ακολουθήσουμε τα αποτυπώματα" 

Κι έτσι πήραμε την απόφαση να τον κυνηγήσουμε κι αφού θα είχε το εργαλείο του Κίρα μαζί του, θα μαθαίναμε το πώς σκοτώνει.


	17. «Η καταδίωξη»

Έτσι, χωρίς να χάσουμε χρόνο, κλείσαμε τον υπολογιστή και εστιάσαμε στον στόχο μας ο οποίος ήταν να προλάβουμε τα αποτυπώματα που άφησε ο Χιγκούτσι με την μοτοσυκλέτα του, ώστε να τον πιάσουμε. Όμως δεν ήμασταν μόνοι μας. Το υπόλοιπο αστυνομικό σώμα ενημερώθηκε για την όλη κατάσταση, έτσι αποφάσισαν να στείλουν ελικόπτερο και τρία ακόμα περιπολικά, σε περίπτωση που το εργαλείο του Κίρα ήταν υπερβολικά επικίνδυνο. Σκέφτηκα να ξαναδανειστώ κάποιο ποδήλατο από εκείνο το ξενοδοχείο μιας και το συγκεκριμένο είδος ποδηλάτου ήταν πολύ γρήγορο, αλλά ο Ελ μου πρότεινε να πάρω ένα άλλο παλιό ποδήλατο και ξεθωριασμένο που ήταν στο υπόγειο, το οποίο ήταν εξίσου γρήγορο και πως η ταχύτητά του είναι ιδανική για τέτοιες περιπτώσεις.  
Συμφώνησα τελικά να πάρω το ξεθωριασμένο.

Αφήσαμε πίσω μας την μυστική βάση και φύγαμε κατευθείαν για τα αποτυπώματα. Ήμασταν κανονική αστυνομική ομάδα που κυνηγάει το έγκλημα και να το φέρει στην δικαιοσύνη. Στην ομάδα μας υπήρχαν τρία περιπολικά, όπου στο πρώτο οδηγούσαν οι συνεργάτες μου, ένα ελικόπτερο όπου το οδηγούσαν ο Ελ και ο Λάιτ, κι εγώ μια 14χρονη σε ποδήλατο. Κι όμως ήμουν κι εγώ μέλος της ομάδας.

Στην αρχή δε μπορούσα να το πιστέψω. Νόμιζα πως έβλεπα μια αστυνομική ταινία. Πως εγώ ήμουν ο θεατής. Αλλά τώρα εγώ είχα έρθει στην θέση πρωταγωνιστή, που κυνηγάει το κακό. Οπότε έπρεπε να βάλω τα δυνατά μου και και να μπω στο πνεύμα της δικαιοσύνης. Όχι... Δεν είναι όνειρο. Πράγματι κυνηγάω με τους συνεργάτες μου τον Κίρα... Τον σύμμαχο του... Το εργαλείο του. Ένα υπερφυσικό εργαλείο φτιαγμένο από του Χάροντα τα χέρια. Βγαλμένο κατευθείαν απ'την ζώνη του κάτω κόσμου, ειδικά φτιαγμένο για τον Κίρα, τον γιο του Άδη.

Που ξέρεις... Μπορεί όντως ο Κίρα να είναι γιος του Άδη!

Ήταν κανονική καταδίωξη! Ο Χιγκούτσι έτρεχε σαν τρελός με την μοτοσυκλέτα του προσπαθώντας να μας ξεφύγει, κι εμείς προσπαθούσαμε να μην προκαλέσουμε κανένα ατύχημα. Δεν μπορούσαμε να πατήσουμε γκάζι γιατί ήμασταν σε αυτοκινητόδρομο. Φυσικά ήταν κλασικός αυτοκινητόδρομος τίγκα στα αυτοκίνητα, κι εμείς με το ζόρι βλέπαμε που πήγαινε ο Χιγκούτσι. Τα περιπολικά είχαν ανάψει τις σειρήνες τους, και ναι μεν τα πιο πολλά αυτοκίνητα μας έκαναν χώρο να περάσουμε, ο αυτοκινητόδρομος εξακολουθούσε να είναι πολύ πυκνός.

Η κατάσταση ήταν ανυπόφορη. Λες κι όλοι τους ήταν βάλτοι να μας εμποδίσουν από το να τον πιάσουμε. Αλλά βέβαια! Που αλλού θα πήγαινε ένας εγκληματίας ώστε να μην τον πιάσει η αστυνομία; Στον αυτοκινητόδρομο! Πάντως η αλήθεια να λέγεται... Ένας Έλληνας οδηγός θα έχανε την ψυχραιμία του σε ένα τέτοιο μποτιλιάρισμα. Κι απ'ότι παρατήρησα, οι περισσότεροι δεν κορνάρισαν. Κανείς δεν έκανε τίποτα. Όλοι περίμεναν υπομονετικά... Κάποιου κιόλας είχα διαβάσει πως οι Ιάπωνες το βρίσκουν πολύ σημαντικό να διατηρήσουν την ψυχραιμία τους, γιατί το λέει η κουλτούρα τους. Λοιπόν τελικά ισχύει...

Έκανα για πολύ ώρα αυτές τις σκέψεις, όταν ξαφνικά χτύπησε το κινητό μου. Ήταν ο Ελ.

"Ναι;"

"Όλα καλά εκεί κάτω, Μαρίνα;" με ρώτησε

"Ναι, μια χαρά. Εδώ περιμένω να φύγουν οι κερατάδες από την μέση να μπορέσουμε επιτέλους να κάνουμε την δουλειά μας. Βαρέθηκε να περιμένω!"

"Πρώτον, μην βρίζεις. Δεύτερων, συνέχισε να περιμένεις κι όλα θα έρθουν με την σειρά τους"

"Ρε συ! Μιας και είσαι σε ελικόπτερο, τι μπορείς να κάνεις να τον εντοπίσεις; Δεν μπορείτε να κάνετε κάτι εσύ με τον Λάιτ;"

"Προσπαθήσαμε να τον εντοπίσουμε με δορυφόρο, αλλά απ'οτι φαίνεται έχει φύγει από τον αυτοκινητόδρομο"  
-  
-  
-  
Ξαφνικά παρατήρησα μια μοτοσικλέτα 50 μέτρα μακριά από το αστυνομικό σώμα και έβγαζε κόκκινους καπνούς από τον προφυλακτήρα. Σαν να μου έφυγε ξαφνικά η όλη αίσθηση της βαρεμάρας...

"Ελ, εντοπίζεις κάτι;"

"Νομίζω πως ναι. Αλλά το GPS του ελικοπτέρου είναι αναποφάσιστο για τον εντοπισμό. Εσύ βλέπεις κάτι;"

"Ναι! Μια μοτοσικλέτα με κόκκινους καπνούς! Είναι ακριβώς 50 μέτρα μακριά μας. Όμως μην ανησυχείς γιατί έχω βρει το καταλληλότερο σχέδιο για την περίσταση. Θα πετύχει!"

Κι εκεί έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.

Ο μαρκαδόρος ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος να τον συλλάβουμε. Με ένα τσικ θα βρισκόταν στα χέρια μας. Αλλά τότε θυμήθηκα την προειδοποίηση της αδελφής μου. Πως δεν πρέπει να αποκαλυφθεί η δύναμη του μαρκαδόρου σε κάποιον άνω των 18 γιατί θα την χάσει. Κι αν την χάσει θα μείνω κολλημένη στο παρελθόν για πάντα.

Α! Όλα κι όλα! Όταν υπάρχουν ήδη δύο Κίρα και επεμβαίνει άλλος ένας που ταυτόχρονα γίνεται τρίτος Κίρα, δε μπορείς να κάτσεις με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια! Θα αντιδράσεις κάποια στιγμή! Σκέφτηκα  
-  
-  
-  
Έβγαλα τον μαρκαδόρο από την τσέπη μου όπως και το μπλόκ ζωγραφικής και άρχισα να ζωγραφίζω ένα σχοινί. Ήξερα πως γύρω μου ήταν άνθρωποι που με κοιτούσαν, οπότε θα έβλεπαν κάπως την δύναμη του μαρκαδόρου αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Βασικά, είχα περιέργεια κιόλας να δω πως αντιδράει ο μαρκαδόρος όταν παραβιαστεί ο συγκεκριμένος κανόνας.

Το σχοινί ζωντάνεψε, κι αφού το έστριβα στον αέρα για αρκετά λεπτά τελικά στόχευσα και το πέταξα προς τον Χιγκούτσι. Το σχοινί πιάστηκε από τον έναν μοχλό της μοτοσικλέτας και σφίχτηκε γύρω από την μέση του. Τον άκουσα να αφήνει ένα βογκητό πόνου.

Άρχισα να τον τραβάω μαζί με την μοτοσυκλέτα. Ήταν τόσο πολύ βαριοί και οι δύο, που μελάνιασαν τα χέρια μου. Ένιωθα όμως ικανοποίηση που επιτέλους θα μαθαίναμε πως σκοτώνει ο Κίρα.

Ξαφνικά αντιλήφθηκα πως το ποδήλατο έτρεμε ολόκληρο. Πρόσεξα πως ο μαρκαδόρος είχε βγάλει ένα εκτυφλωτικό φως. Πριν καλά καλά κατέβω από το ποδήλατο, εκτοξεύθηκα με δύναμη ως τις κολόνες του αυτοκινητοδρόμου. Από εκείνο το σημείο και μετά, δε θυμάμαι πολλά... Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι πως το κεφάλι μου έσκασε σαν καρπούζι στην άσφαλτο, κι έχασα τις αισθήσεις μου...


	18. «Ο σύμμαχος του Κίρα»

Άκουγα θορύβους. Φωνές. Σειρήνες μέχρι και γαβγίσματα σκύλων. Δεν ακούγονταν πολύ καθαρά, οπότε σκέφτηκα πως μπορεί να είναι ψευδαισθήσεις λόγω του ότι είχα χάσει τις αισθήσεις μου. Μισάνοιξα τα μάτια μου και διέκρινα ένα μοβ ταβάνι. Λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα φαίνονταν μια μάζα από μαλλιά σκατζόχοιρου. Απλώς στεκόταν εκεί και κοιτούσε κάτι.

Σε λίγο κατάλαβα ότι βρισκόμουν μέσα στο ελικόπτερο ξαπλωμένη σε στρώμα. Φαίνεται πως παρατήρησαν ότι ήμουν πεσμένη χάμω στον δρόμο κι έτσι με μάζεψαν. Πάλι καλά δηλαδή που ξύπνησα σε ελικόπτερο κι όχι σε δωμάτιο νοσοκομείου. Θα μπορούσε να ήταν και χειρότερα... 

"Ελ;" έκανα

Γύρισε και με κοίταξε.

"Α, ξύπνησες;"

"Όχι, κοιμάμαι ακόμα"

Πήγα να σηκωθώ απ'το στρώμα.

"Μην σηκώνεσαι ακόμα. Μπορεί το σώμα σου να μην είναι έτοιμο να σταθεί όρθιο"

"Καλά, δε θα έκανα και τίποτα. Μια ματιά θα έριχνα μόνο στο παράθυρο"

"Θα σου πω εγώ, μωρέ τι συμβαίνει. Μείνε εκεί που είσαι"

Με πλησίασε και γονάτισε δίπλα μου.

"Παρεμπιπτόντως, βρήκα αυτό στον δρόμο κι έλεγα μήπως είναι δικό σου"

Μου έδωσε τότε τον μαρκαδόρο.

"Αα, ναι. Δικό μου είναι. Χεχε..." είπα αμήχανα

Τελικά απ'ότι πληροφορήθηκα, το εργαλείο με το οποίο σκοτώνει ο Κίρα δεν είναι ούτε όπλο, ούτε δηλητήριο. Είναι ένα υπερφυσικό τετράδιο ονόματι death note. Μπορείς να σκοτώσεις τον οποιονδήποτε απλά γράφοντας το όνομά του στις σελίδες του. Καθώς γράφεις ένα ονοματεπώνυμο, ταυτόχρονα σκέφτεσαι και το πρόσωπο του οποίου θες να σκοτώσεις, κι ύστερα περιμένεις 40 δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι να πραγματοποιηθεί η δολοφονία. Επίσης όταν κατέχεις ένα death note έχεις για βοηθό ένα ανθρωποιηδές πλάσμα που λέγεται Σινιγκάμι και μεταφράζεται ως "θεός του θανάτου"

Όταν αγγίξεις ένα death note για πρώτη φορά θα δεις το Σινιγκάμι που το κατέχει. Όμως όταν θελήσεις να μην χρησιμοποιείς άλλο το τετράδιο, χάνεις κάθε μνήμη σου από αυτό και την ξαναποκτάς μόνο όταν το ξαναγγίξεις.

Όπως μου είπε ο Ελ, αυτό έπαθε ο Λάιτ όταν άγγιξε το death note. Πριν φαινόταν φυσιολογικός αλλά άρχισε να ουρλιάζει όταν το έπιασε, και να χαμογελάει σατανικά. Που σημαίνει πως ξαναπόκτησε την μνήμη του από την χρήση του death note.

Όπως όλοι οι υπόλοιποι, έτσι κι εγώ είχα την χαρά να αντικρίσω δύο Σινιγκάμι: Τον Ριούκ και την Ρεμ. Ο Ριούκ ήταν βοηθός του Λάιτ και η Ρεμ βοηθός της Μίσας. Λίγο τρομακτική η όψη τους, αλλά πολύ ευγενικά πλάσματα. Φάνηκαν να μας συμπαθούν.   
-  
-  
-  
Αφού πια συνήλθα κι εγώ, επιστρέψαμε στην μυστική βάση αφού πρώτα συλλάβαμε τον Χιγκούτσι. Το death note θα έμπαινε στα "πλαίσια της εξέτασης" σύμφωνα με τον Ελ.

Ο Χιγκούτσι μπήκε σ'ένα από τα κελιά της ανάκρισης. Περίμενα να αρχίσει ο Ελ τις βάρβαρες διαδικασίες ώστε να τον κάνει να ομολογήσει όμως είπε:

"Βαριέμαι. Θα κάνουμε κάτι πιο απλό"

"Σαν τι δηλαδή;" τον ρωτήσαμε

"Θα πάει κάποιος από εσάς στο κελί και θα αρχίσει να χτυπάει τον Χιγκούτσι σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο. Τι καλύτερος τρόπος από το να αρχίσουμε τις δύσκολες διαδικασίες βασανισμού; Τον βαράμε και τέλος"

"Ωραία, ποιός θα πάει;" ρώτησα

"Εμένα μην με υπολογίζετε. Μ'ενα καφέ είμαι απ'το πρωί, οπότε τώρα μου'χει φύγει η πρωινή βενζίνη" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Καλά, εσύ οπωσδήποτε δε θα πας γιατί ως βλάκας που είσαι τι δύναμη να έχεις;" του πέταξε ο Αϊζάβα

"Αν εγώ είμαι βλάκας, τότε εσύ είσαι απλώς μαλάκας" πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση ο Μάτσουντα

"Λοιπόν! Για να μην αρχίσετε πάλι τα παιδιαρίσματα... Ποιός θα πάει να τον βαρέσει να τελειώνουμε;" είπε ο Λάιτ

"Εγώ θα πάω, παιδιά, αφού έχω εμπειρία από ξύλο" είπε ο Αϊζάβα

"Έχεις εμπειρία από ξύλο;" απορήσαμε

"Βέβαια αφού έχω κάνει 8 χρόνια μαθήματα καράτε. Έχω πάρει κι 6 μετάλλια σε αγώνες"

"Ωχ, αμάν! Αυτός δε θα τον χτυπήσει απλώς! Θα τον ξαποστείλει!" σχολίασε ο Ελ

"Ελ, να λείπουν τα σχόλια, σε παρακαλώ! Το ξέρω ότι είμαι μάστερ στο καράτε, αλλά δε θα τον στείλω στον διάολο τον άνθρωπο! Ένας καρατέκα γνωρίζει πως να χτυπήσει τον αντιπαλό του" 

Μπορεί να μας είπε πως ξέρει πως να το κάνει, αλλά άλλο βγήκε το αποτέλεσμα: Μελιάνιασε σχεδόν το μισό πρόσωπο του Χιγκούτσι, κι έτρεχε αίμα από την μύτη του. Για να είμαι ειλικρινής... Τον λυπήθηκα κάπως...

Όσο τον χτυπούσε, τόσο περισσότερο δε μίλαγε.

"Μην με χτυπάς άλλο! Κρίμα απ'το θεό είναι!" ψέλλισε

"Αν θέλεις να σταματήσω πρέπει να μιλήσεις!"

Τι να κάνει ο κακομοίρης ο Χιγκούτσι; Τελικά το ξεστόμισε.

"Τρία από τα μέλη της ομάδας μας, πήγαν κρυφά στο σπίτι της Μίσας κι έκλεψαν το death note της. Ξέραμε για την ύπαρξή τους από τον Κίρα, αλλά επειδή δεν είχαμε άλλο death note, πήραμε αυτό της Μίσα, έτσι σκοτώσαμε διάφορους εγκληματίες να στηρίξουμε τον Κίρα. Όμως η Ρεμ δεν φάνηκε να χαίρεται που της κλέψαμε το εργαλείο της γι'αυτό και σκότωσε όλα τα μέλη της Γιότσουμπα, εκτός από μένα που κατάφερα να ξεφύγω. Οπότε σκέφτηκα: Μιας και γλίτωσα από την Σινιγκάμι, σκότωσα πολλούς εγκληματίες, δεν σκοτώνω και τον ιδιοκτήτη του death note; Κι έτσι έπραξα δηλαδή. Όμως δεν την σκότωσα αμέσως. Τα'κανα όλα με σειρά. Έγραψα στο death note της να έρθει στην μυστική σας βάση και να αρχίσει να λέει ασυναρτησίες, ώσπου τελικά να πεθάνει από εγκεφαλική αιμορραγία"

Στην αρχή κοιταχτήκαμε μεταξύ μας και ξαφνικά θυμηθήκαμε πριν λίγες μέρες, που είχε έρθει και μας ζήτησε να την βάλουμε στα κελιά της ανάκρισης. Ήταν και η στιγμή που εξομολογήθηκε τα συναισθήματά της στον Λάιτ.

Κάποια στιγμή, ο Λάιτ έκανε να αποχωρήσει απ'το δωμάτιο.

"Που πας;" τον ρώτησα

"Θέλω να κατουρήσω! Υπάρχει πρόβλημα;!"

Δεν μου άρεσε ο τρόπος που απάντησε. Γιατί μίλησε έτσι απότομα και θυμωμένα; Θα μπορούσε να πει "πάω για ψιλό μου και επιστρέφω". Τώρα έτσι όπως το είπε μου φάνηκε ύποπτο πως κάτι ετοιμάζει αυτός, και πως θα έπρεπε να ανησυχώ. Έτσι πήγα στο πιο σίγουρο μέρος όπου θα ετοίμαζε κάποιο σχέδιο. Την αποθήκη. Ακούμπησα το αυτί μου στην πόρτα να ακούσω καλύτερα. Ο Λάιτ μιλούσε με την Ρεμ.

"Ρεμ, έχω την εντύπωση πως αργά ή γρήγορα θα με ανακαλύψουν. Έτσι όπως εξελίσσεται το πράγμα, προβλέπω να'μαι πίσω απ'τα κάγκελα της φυλακής, εξαιτίας του Ελ και της Μαρίνας. Πρέπει να κάνω κάτι να σώσω το τομάρι μου!"

"Πες στον Ριούκ να σε βοηθήσει..."

"Ο Ριούκ δε κάνει και πολλά... Μόνο μήλα τρώει!"

"Καλά, θα σου πω εγώ αφού αυτό το κοπρόσκυλο σε γράφει..." 

Στην σκέψη και μόνο ότι μπορεί να του έλεγε κάποιο σχέδιο που θα τον βοηθούσε να ξεφύγει, άρπαξα το κινητό μου απ'την τσέπη μου κι άρχισα να τους τραβάω βίντεο από το τζάμι της πόρτας. Θα πήγαινα το βίντεο στο στούντιο του Σάκουρα TV και θα τους ζητούσα να το παρουσιάσουν στις ειδήσεις, μιας κι εκεί έχουν συμβεί τα πιο τρελά πράγματα. Έπρεπε επιτέλους να μάθει η Ιαπωνία κάποια στιγμή ποιος είναι ο αληθινός Κίρα! Αρκετά ήσουν στο σκοτάδι, αγαπητέ μου... Ήρθε πια ο καιρός να λάμψει η αλήθεια!


	19. «Η αλήθεια»

Καθόμουν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα μέχρι να ξημερώσει η επόμενη μέρα. Οι ειδήσεις του Σάκουρα TV ξεκινούσαν στις 5 το απόγευμα, οπότε έπρεπε να μπω στην άθλια και βασανιστική διαδικασία του να περιμένω. Η κάθε ώρα και το κάθε λεπτό μου φαινόταν σαν ατέλειωτος Γολγοθάς. Δεν μπορούσα να συγκεντρωθώ στα όσα έλεγε ο Ελ κατά την διάρκεια της έρευνας. Τα μάτια μου ήταν καρφωμένα στο ρολόι. Που ακόμα κι αν έδινα βάση στο τι έλεγε, δεν θα είχε νόημα γιατί ήταν τα χιλιοειπωμένα και τα πολυσυζητημένα όσον αφορά τον Κίρα.

Βέβαια όσο περνούσαν οι ώρες, είχα αρχίσει να αμφιβάλλω γι'αυτό που πήγαινα να κάνω. Είναι σωστό; Πρέπει να το κάνω; Πως θα το πάρει ο Λάιτ; Είναι αρκετά απρόβλεπτος. Αν με σκοτώσει;

Μάλιστα, το βίντεο μπορεί να τους φαινόταν στημένο ή ψεύτικο γιατί πίσω από το τζάμι της πόρτας δεν ακούγονταν καλά οι φωνές μιας και σε σχεδόν ολόκληρο το κτήριο υπάρχει πολύ καλή ηχομόνωση.   
-  
-  
-  
Τελικά πέρασαν όλες αυτές οι ώρες κι ήρθε επιτέλους η ώρα να λάμψει η αλήθεια. Έφυγα κρυφά από την μυστική βάση μια ώρα πριν, και παίρνοντας το λεωφορείο έφτασα τσακ μπαμ στο στούντιο. Είχα μαζέψει όλο μου το θάρρος και ήμουν έτοιμη να πείσω τους παραγωγούς να δείξουν το βίντεο. Όμως όταν έφτασα μπροστά απ'την είσοδο, σφίχτηκε η καρδιά μου.

[Μήπως δεν πρέπει;] Σκέφτηκα

Ξαφνικά χτύπησε το κινητό μου. Ήταν ο Μάτσουντα.

"Εμπρός;"

"Που είσαι, ρε Μαρίνα;"

"Στο κέντρο του Τόκιο"

"Και τι κάνεις εκεί;"

"Τίποτα, μωρέ. Μια δουλίτσα να τακτοποιήσω και θα'ρθω"

"Κοίτα μην κάνεις καμιά βλακεία και μπλεχτείς πουθενά"

"Είμαι δεκατεσσάρων ετών, όχι τεσσάρων. Ξέρω τι κάνω"

Κι εκεί κλείσαμε το τηλέφωνο.

Επιτάχυνα τον βηματισμό μου και μπήκα στο κτίριο. Ευτυχώς θυμόμουν που ήταν η αίθουσα και επίσης υπήρχε αρκετός χρόνος να φτιάξουν τον ήχο του βίντεο στον υπολογιστή, -αν δέχονταν το αίτημά μου-

Καθώς πήγαινα προς την αίθουσα των ειδήσεων, μια γυναίκα έπεσε κατά λάθος πάνω μου.

"Είστε εντάξει, κυρία;" ρώτησα ανήσυχα

"Ναι, ναι μην ανησυχείτε... Σας ζητώ ειλικρινά συγγνώμη! Βιαζόμουν και δεν πρόσεξα. Ειλικρινά λυπάμαι πολύ!"

[Μα τι ευγένεια αυτός ο λαός!] Σκέφτηκα έκπληκτη

"Καλέ πως κάνετε έτσι; Σιγά τώρα. Λερώθηκε λίγο το παντελόνι μου μόνο. Δε με στείλετε και στο νοσοκομείο.." είπα γελώντας

"Τέλοσπάντων... Ξεχάστε το" είπε

Σηκώθηκε και τίναξε τις σκόνες από τα ρούχα της. Φάνηκε έκπληκτη που έβλεπε ένα παιδί σε στούντιο καναλιού.

"Αα, ένα παιδί!"

"Ναι, γιατί, υπάρχει πρόβλημα;"

"Όχι απλώς... Τι γυρεύεις σε στούντιο καναλιού;"

"Λοιπόν... Μπορεί να με περάσετε για τρελή για οτιδήποτε σας πω. Όμως είναι πέρα για πέρα αλήθεια"

"Πες μου. Αρέσουν στους δημοσιογράφους τα απίστευτα κι όμως αληθινά πράγματα!"

Της μίλησα για την ψεύτικη ιστορία για το πως κατέληξα να δουλεύω με την αστυνομία, και πως τώρα είχα αποθηκευμένο στο κινητό μου ένα βίντεο που αποδεικνύει 100% πως το άτομο που δείχνει είναι ο πραγματικός Κίρα. Επίσης, μπορεί και να είναι η ιδέα μου, αλλά μου φάνηκε πως άστραψε το μάτι της όταν της είπα πως έχω τέτοιο βίντεο στο κινητό μου.

"Εκπληκτικό... Γιατί δεν το έκανες όμως νωρίτερα να τελειώνει όλος αυτός ο κακός χαμός;"

"Γιατί δεν μου δόθηκε η ευκαιρία. Ήθελα να το κάνω κάποια στιγμή που να είμαι μόνη μου, χωρίς κανέναν άλλον δίπλα μου. Να ήμαστε μόνο εγώ κι ο Κίρα"

"Τώρα οι συνεργάτες σου ξέρουν πως βρίσκεσαι εδώ;"

"Όχι, γιατί με βλέπουν σαν τεσσάρων χρονών μωρό κι όχι σαν δεκατεσσάρων. Μάλλον τους ενοχλεί η ηλικία μου, γιατί αν το έκανε κανένας μεγαλύτερός μου κατά 10 ή 20 χρόνια θα του έλεγαν "μπράβο". Οπότε έφυγα κρυφά κι ήρθα εδώ"

"Θες να πεις πως λόγω ηλικίας πιστεύουν πως δεν μπορείς να κάνεις πολλά"

"Κατά κάποιο τρόπο, ναι"

Με τα πολλά, φτάσαμε κάποια στιγμή στην αίθουσα των ειδήσεων. Δεν περίμενε όμως να με αναγνωρίσουν το περισσότερα μέλη του προσωπικού. -Νόμιζα πως με είχαν ξεχάσει μετά το συμβάν όταν ήρθα να ζητήσω τις κασέτες.- Αφού η παρουσιάστρια τους καλησπέρισε και την καλησπέρισαν κι αυτοί, ξαφνικά ένας από αυτούς με κοίταξε λες και είδε φάντασμα.

"Αμάν!" έκανε

"Τι έγινε, ρε;" τον ρώτησε ένας άλλος

"Επέστρεψε η Wonder Woman!"

"Τι εννοείς;"

Γύρισαν τότε όλοι και με κοίταξαν. Τότε άρχισα να τους το παίζω Γιαπωνέζα να τους την σπάσω.

"Konichi wa! Watashi no namae wa Marina Georgiadi desu! Yoroshikune, bakas!" *

Φυσικά αγνόησαν το γεγονός πως τους κορόιδευα και προχώρησαν στην καρδιά του θέματος.

"Τι θέλεις;" με ρώτησε ο σκηνοθέτης

"Δε κάναμε τίποτα! Στο ορκιζόμαστε! Μην καλέσεις την αστυνομία!" με ικέτευσε άλλος ένας

"Δε θα καλέσω καμιά αστυνομία, ρε. Δεν είμαι από το FBI"

"Αυτό έλειπε, να ήσουνα κιόλας!"

"Λοιπόν! Πριν βγάλετε βιαστικά συμπεράσματα... Ακούστε. Ξέρω ποιος είναι ο πραγματικός Κίρα κι έχω κι αποδείξεις! Ένα βίντεο στο κινητό μου τα αποδεικνύει όλα! Κι αν δεν με πιστεύετε, τότε δεν φταίω εγώ, αλλά το ξερό σας το κεφάλι!"

Το εκπληκτικό ύφος τους αντικαταστήθηκε με βλοσυρό βλέμμα. Ξαφνικά όλοι με κοιτούσαν λες κι έχω λέπρα.

"Λες αλήθεια;" ρώτησε ο σκηνοθέτης

"Αν έλεγα ψέματα, τότε δεν θα ερχόμουν εδώ. Σε αντίθεση με σας που λέτε κάθε μέρα ψέματα στον κόσμο. Και θα έπρεπε να ντρέπεστε δηλαδή που λέτε ψέματα δημόσια! Θα μπορούσα να βουλώσω το στόμα σας με βουλοκέρι, ώστε να μην ξαναμιλήσετε ποτέ και να μην ξαναπείτε ψέματα ποτέ! Αλλά έχετε χάρη που είμαι εναντίον της βίας..."

"Κούμικο, τι λέει τούτη εδώ;" ρώτησε ένας την παρουσιάστρια

"Πόσο χρονών είναι να μιλάει έτσι στους μεγαλύτερους;"

"Την αλήθεια λέει και είναι δεκατεσσάρων ετών. Αφήστε την να δείξει το βίντεο γιατί βγαίνουμε σε πέντε λεπτά"

"Δεκατεσσάρων ετών;!" είπαν όλοι μαζί

"Και ξέρει ποιος είναι ο πραγματικός Κίρα;!"

"Μα είναι μόνο ένα παιδί! Τι ξέρει ένα παιδί από τέτοια θέματα; Εγώ στην ηλικία της έπαιζα ακόμα με Barbie"

Ποιός παίζει με κούκλες Barbie στις μέρες μας; Σκέφτηκα

"Επειδή όπως είπα ότι σε πέντε λεπτά βγαίνουμε, σχολιάσετε την ηλικία της και τις πράξεις της αργότερα! Τώρα απλά πάρτε το βίντεο και δείξτε το!" είπε τελικά η Κούμικο

Τι να κάνουν κι αυτοί; Έκαναν τελικά ο,τι τους είπε. Έβγαλα το κινητό μου και τους το πήγα να πάρουν το βίντεο και να το επεξεργαστούν. Μου έβαλαν επίσης και μικρόφωνο να μιλήσω την ώρα που θα ήμασταν live. Και προφανώς δεν θα φαινόμουν στην οθόνη για λόγους ασφαλείας.

Αναρωτιόμουν κιόλας πως θα αντιδρούσε ο Ελ όταν με έβλεπε να κάνω κάτι τέτοιο. Ίσως να μην το καταλάβαινε αμέσως, αλλά αν σκεφτόταν πως είμαι στο κέντρο του Τόκιο και ξαφνικά ακούγεται στην τηλεόραση μια φωνή που μου μοιάζει, ίσως κάτι να καταλάβαινε. Το λέω γιατί ήμουν ο μόνος σύμμαχος που είχε όσον αφορά το αν ο Λάιτ είναι ο Κίρα. Και τον πίστευα πραγματικά...

Αν άραγε καταλάβαινε πως δείχνω ένα βίντεο που το βλέπει όλη η Ιαπωνία, και έχει να κάνει με τον πολύ πραγματικό Κίρα... Πως θα ένιωθε; Ίσως ένιωθε ευγνωμοσύνη. Μπορεί να μην ένιωθε και τίποτα. Έτσι ψυχρός που φαίνεται.

Η Κούμικο όταν εμφανίστηκε στο πλατό ξεκίνησε με ευχάριστα νέα όπως είπε, ενώ εμείς ετοιμαζόμασταν για το όταν έρθει η δική μου σειρά.

Όταν τελικά ήρθε η ώρα, στάθηκα μπροστά από το μικρόφωνο, ενώ η οθόνη έγινε άσπρη και εμφανίστηκε ένα κεφαλαίο M. Όπως ακριβώς εμφανίστηκε τότε ο Κίρα. 

[Χαίρετε, άνθρωποι της Ιαπωνίας. Είμαι η Εμ. Πλέον όλοι γνωρίζουμε τον Κίρα, τον δολοφόνο που σκοτώνει τους εγκληματίες με περίεργο τρόπο. Τώρα έχουν βγει άτομα που ισχυρίζονται πως είναι οι πραγματικοί Κίρα. Αυτοί όμως είναι ψεύτες και το μόνο που θέλουν είναι προσοχή. Υπάρχει όμως ο πολύ πραγματικός Κίρα εκεί έξω. Αυτός που ξεκίνησε όλο αυτό το χάος κρύβεται ακόμα στο σκοτάδι. Αλλά αρκετά βρισκόταν σε ανώνυμη κατάσταση, οπότε ήρθε η ώρα να λάμψει η αλήθεια, αγαπητοί μου! Ένα βίντεο τα αποδεικνύει όλα, που εγώ το τράβηξα κρυφά. Και είναι 100% αληθινό. Δείτε και μόνοι σας]

Άρχισε να παίζει το βίντεο, ενώ ένιωθα έντονο τον ιδρώτα να κυλάει στην ραχοκοκαλιά μου. Ανυπομονούσα να δω την μούρη του Γιαγκάμι Λάιτ όταν μάθαινε πως η ταυτότητά του αποκαλύφθηκε...

[Ρεμ, έχω την εντύπωση πως αργά ή γρήγορα θα με ανακαλύψουν. Έτσι όπως εξελίσσεται το πράγμα, προβλέπω να'μαι πίσω απ'τα κάγκελα της φυλακής, εξαιτίας του Ελ και της Μαρίνας. Πρέπει να κάνω κάτι να σώσω το τομάρι μου!]

[Πες στον Ριούκ να σε βοηθήσει]

[Ο Ριούκ δεν κάνει και πολλά... Μόνο μήλα τρώει!]

[Καλά θα σου πω εγώ, αφού αυτό το κοπρόσκυλο σε γράφει... Σκέψου. Τι θα έκανε στην θέση σου ο Κίρα;]

[Χμμ...] έκανε ο Λάιτ

[Η πρώτη σκέψη που θα περνούσε από το μυαλό του θα ήταν να τους πάρει όλους στον λαιμό του έναν έναν. Μετά όμως θα σκεφτόταν πως έτσι θα έχει μεγαλύτερα μπλεξίματα. Οπότε το πιο σωστό θα ήταν να σκοτώσει πρώτα την οικογένειά του, έτσι ώστε να μην μάθουν ποτέ πως ήταν εγκληματίας]

[Εννοείς...]

Η Ρεμ σήκωσε το death note στον αέρα και ένας στιλός άρχισε να γράφει αυτόματα τα ονόματα της οικογένειας του Λάιτ* Δεν ξέρω κι εγώ πως ένιωσα όταν το είδα αυτό...

[Το φαντάζεσαι, γλυκιά μου; Ένας κόσμος χωρίς να μάθει ποτέ η μάνα μου ή ο πατέρας μου πως τον έφτιαξε το ίδιο τους το παιδί! Χαχχααχαχαχαχα! Γιατί μόνο ο Κίρα δηλαδή εγώ κάνει τέτοια! Ο Κίρα κάνει τα πάντα!!]

Το βίντεο τελείωσε με τον Λάιτ να στριγκλίζει και να γελάει χαιρέκακα. Ξανάνοιξα το μικρόφωνο.

[Όπως καταλάβετε... Ένας είναι ο Κίρα. Ο Λάιτ Γιαγκάμι. Ναι! Αυτό το αθώο πρόσωπο που είδατε μόλις τώρα είναι ο περιβόητος δολοφόνος της Ιαπωνίας! Την κοπελιά που είδατε δίπλα του είναι η συνεργάτιδά του. Απλώς φορούσε αποκριάτικη στολή. Και το τετράδιο που είδατε να αιωρείται στον αέρα είναι το death note. Ένα τετράδιο πολύ διαφορετικό από τα άλλα. Αν γράψεις στις σελίδες του το ονοματεπώνυμο κάποιου, εκείνος θα πεθάνει σε 40 δευτερόλεπτα από καρδιακή προσβολή. Είτε το πιστεύετε είτε όχι, υπάρχει αυτό το τετράδιο! Ναι! Ο Λάιτ Γιαγκάμι είναι ο Κίρα! Και σύμμαχός του το death note! Αυτός έχει "φάει" τις καρδιές των εγκληματιών!]

Έκλεισα το μικρόφωνο, πήρα το κινητό μου κι άρχισα να τρέχω να φύγω απ'το στούντιο. Δε ξέρω τι με έπιασε κι άρχισα να τρέχω. Μέσα μου όμως ένιωθα πως το αίσθημα της δικαιοσύνης ήταν πιο έντονο από κάθε άλλη φορά...

\-----  
\-----  
1) *Αν και δεν είναι δύσκολο για έναν φαν των άνιμε να καταλάβει, σημαίνει "Γειά σας! Με λένε Μαρίνα Γεωργιάδη! Χάρηκα για την γνωριμία βλάκες!"

2)* Δεν τους σκότωσε. Απλά οι σκέψεις τους πιάστηκαν στην κάμερα :'')


	20. «Το χύμα σχέδιο»

Μέσα σε λίγα μόνο λεπτά έγινα Λούης. Δεκάδες σκέψεις έτρεχαν μες το μυαλό μου. Σκεφτόμουν τα πιο ουτοπικά αλλά και ταυτόχρονα τα πιο πιθανά σενάρια για το τι πρόκειται να μου συμβεί μετά από αυτό. Το πιο πιθανό θα ήταν πως ο Λάιτ θα με σκότωνε. Αν όντως συνέβαινε έτσι, τότε θα έπρεπε να πάρω τον μαρκαδόρο και να γυρίσω πίσω στον κόσμο μου. Μα τότε θα έδινα στον Κίρα σημάδι πως τον φοβάμαι, οπότε μπορεί να άρχιζε να με έψαχνε παντού, κι εξάλλου οι συνεργάτες μου θα αναρωτιόντουσαν που είμαι. Ξαφνικά όμως θυμήθηκα πως χάλασα τον μαρκαδόρο. Τώρα τι θα κάνω; Σίγουρα θα μείνω κολλημένη εδώ... Άραγε τι θα γίνει αν μείνω για χρόνια κολλημένη σε έναν κόσμο όπου δεν ανήκω; Βασικά... Τι θα γίνει αν μείνω κολλημένη στο παρελθόν; Τι θα πω στην Ελένη;

Εκείνη την ώρα ένιωθα λες και γινόταν πόλεμος μες το κεφάλι μου. Πολλά συναισθήματα πάλευαν μεταξύ τους. Τι ένιωθα; Φόβο; Τι φοβόμουν; Τον Κίρα; Δεν τον φοβάμαι. Είναι απλώς ένα ψώνιο που επειδή σκοτώνει τους εγκληματίες, νομίζει πως είναι σπουδαίος, ενώ θα έπρεπε να τον είχαν ήδη κλείσει στο τρελοκομείο!

Δεν θέλω να φοβάμαι. Αν θέλω να λέγομαι αστυνομικίνα, δεν πρέπει να φοβάμαι! Κι ας τρέμουν τα πόδια μου στην σκέψη και μόνο ότι μπορεί να σκοτωθώ από τον Κίρα.

Όχι... Δεν το ζω αυτό. Όλα είναι στην φαντασία μου. Τίποτα δεν πρόκειται να μου συμβεί.

Έφτασα στην στάση του λεωφορείου με την καρδιά μου να χτυπά δυνατά από την τρεχάλα. Ευτυχώς στο βάθος του δρόμου φάνηκε το λεωφορείο.

Όταν επέστρεψα στην μυστική βάση, με είδε ο Μάτσουντα και με αγκάλιασε με ανακούφιση.

"Ευτυχώς που είσαι καλά! Νόμιζα πως αφού έφευγες από το στούντιο θα πάθαινες κάτι!"

Τι έπαθε τούτος εδώ; Αναρωτήθηκα

"Καταρχήν φύγε από πάνω μου, δεύτερων δεν είμαι μπιμπελό να σπάσω οπότε είμαι μια χαρά." Τον έσπρωξα ελαφρώς να φύγει από πάνω μου.

Οι υπόλοιποι αστυνομικοί φάνηκαν να μην μπορούσαν να πιστέψουν αυτό που μόλις είδαν, γιατί κοιτούσαν μια την τηλεόραση μια εμένα.

"Ναι, εγώ ήμουν" Είπα νομίζοντας ότι είχα διαβάσει την σκέψη τους.

"Μαρίνα... Ε... Ήταν... Πολύ..." Έκανε ο Μόγκι

"Ναι, ήταν..."

"Ήταν κάπως..."

"Επικίνδυνο" συμπλήρωσε ο Ελ

"Εγώ θα έλεγα πως ήταν επικίνδυνο, ειδικά για σένα, Μαρίνα"

"Δηλαδή αν το έκανε κάποιος άλλος από την ομάδα δεν θα ήταν επικίνδυνο. Αυτό θες να πεις;"

"Όχι, δεν λέω αυτό απλώς... Είσαι παιδί"

"Άντε πάλι. Ρε! Ξεκολλάτε επιτέλους από αυτό το σκεπτικό! Εντάξει, είμαι παιδί, αλλά όχι και πέντε χρονών! Δεν ντρέπεστε λίγο; 25 χρονών άνθρωποι να μην μπορείτε να ξεχωρίσετε την συμπεριφορά ενός τετράχρονου από του δεκατετράχρονου; Σαν τους γονείς μου είστε! "Μην κάνεις αυτό, είσαι μικρή! Μην κάνεις το άλλο είσαι μικρή!""

"Αν οι γονείς σου λένε έτσι, τότε με το δίκιο τους γιατί ακόμα δεν είσαι εντελώς μεγάλη" είπε ο διευθυντής

"Έτσι λέτε, κύριε διευθυντά; Τότε πρέπει να σας πω πως για πολλά πράγματα μου έχουν πει οι γονείς μου πως είμαι μεγάλη και δεν μπορώ να τα κάνω. Οπότε από την μία μου λένε "είσαι μικρή" κι από την άλλη να μου λένε "είσαι μεγάλη", κατέληξα στο συμπέρασμα πως ποτέ δεν είσαι στην κατάλληλη ηλικία να κάνεις πράγματα που θες, γιατί υπάρχει αυτή η μάστιγα του "είσαι μικρός" και "είσαι μεγάλος""

"Μα σε έστειλαν για μέλος της αστυνομίας, άρα πιστεύουν ότι μπορείς να κάνεις κάποια πράγματα" είπε ο Αϊζάβα

"Όχι, δεν με έστειλαν! Κατάλαβες; Δεν με έστειλαν!"

Ανέβηκα γρήγορα τις σκάλες και πήγα στο δωμάτιό μου. Δεν έχω ιδέα με τι είχα νευριάσει. Απλώς ήθελα να μείνω μόνη...

Πήρα τηλέφωνο την αδερφή μου να της πω τα όσα συνέβησαν, όμως σε κάθε κλίση έβγαινε ο τηλεφωνητής.

Τι διάολο κάνει και δε το σηκώνει; Σκέφτηκα  
-  
-  
-Το ίδιο βράδυ καθώς πήγαινα προς την κουζίνα να τσιμπολογήσω κάτι πριν κοιμηθώ, πρόσεξα πως στην αίθουσα των υπολογιστών, σε ένα σημείο είχαν ξεχάσει να βγάλουν την κάμερα ασφαλείας από το δωμάτιο του Λάιτ. Πήγα από περιέργεια να δω τι κάνει ο Λάιτ στο δωμάτιό του τέτοια ώρα.

"Θα την σκοτώσω! Θα την σκοτώσω! Το παλιοκόριτσο θα την σκοτώσω!"

"Σιγά, μωρέ Λάιτ. Την πραγματική σου ταυτότητα αποκάλυψε μόνο! Δε σου σκότωσε και την μάνα..."

"Θα προτιμούσα να μου είχε σκοτώσει την μάνα, παρά να με εξευτιλήσει μπροστά σ' όλη την Ιαπωνία! Σε δυό μέρες ξημερώνει Δευτέρα! Πως θα αντικρίσω τους συμμαθητές μου και τους καθηγητές μου;"

"Εμένα ρωτάς;" είπε ο Ριούκ παίρνοντας μια δαγκωματιά από το μήλο που έτρωγε.

"Θα τους πεις "παιδιά σκοτώνω κόσμο, αυτό είναι το χόμπι μου" που'ν το πρόβλημα;"

"Θα χάσω το προφίλ του καλού μαθητή, ηλίθιε! Θες να λέγεσαι και θεός του θανάτου..."

"Πλάκα έκανα... Και σε παρακαλώ μην φωνάζεις γιατί είναι περασμένες 11 και ο κόσμος κοιμάται"

Για λίγο έπεσε σιωπή ανάμεσά τους. Εγώ κρεμόμουν απ'τα χείλη του Λάιτ.

"Ριούκ! Έχω μια καταπληκτική ιδέα! Θα εφαρμόσω το "χύμα σχέδιο""

"Δηλαδή;"

"Το λέει και το όνομα: "χύμα". Αύριο που πάω στην μυστική βάση θα αφήσω τα πράγματα να κυλήσουν όπως να'ναι κι όταν θα έρθει η στιγμή που θα την εκδικηθώ, θα κάνω ο,τι μου κατέβει στο κεφάλι εκείνη την ώρα"

"Σαν τι δηλαδή; Να την αρπάξεις και να την ρίξεις απ'το μπαλκόνι;"

"Όχι ακριβώς έτσι, αν και δεν θα'ταν κακή ιδέα να το έκανα..."

Έστρεψε το βλέμμα του προς την αναμμένη τηλεόραση. Έδειχνε την πρόγνωση του καιρού.

"Ίσως να μην με αφήσει... Ο τυφώνας Χιντόρα"

"Γιατί, έξω θα βάλεις σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο;"

"Ααα, ποτέ δε ξέρεις..."

"Τέλοσπάντων... Να ξέρεις πως δεν ενθουσιάζομαι με το σχέδιό σου. Και σου υπενθυμίζω πως δεν είμαι ούτε με το μέρος σου ούτε με το μέρος της αστυνομίας. Εγώ απλώς κατέχω ένα death note. Και περιμένω ώσπου να έρθει η στιγμή να γράψω το όνομά σου. Χεχεχεχεχεχε..."

Έκλεισα την κάμερα, και πήγα στην κουζίνα. Ήθελα να κάτσω να σκεφτώ το τι θα γίνει αύριο, αλλά θα ήταν παιδιάστικο να χάσω τον ύπνο μου, μόνο και μόνο επειδή ο Κίρα είπε: "Έχω χύμα σχέδιο"

Αποφάσισα να προσέχω την κάθε κίνηση του Λάιτ για την επόμενη μέρα, αλλά και του Ριούκ. Ποτέ δε ξέρεις πότε μπορεί το αναπάντεχο να σου χτυπήσει την πόρτα...  
-  
-  
-  
-Όλη την μέρα έβρεχε καταρρακτοδώς και φύσαγε πολύ. Οι σταγόνες έπεφταν με τόση μανία στα τζάμια που νόμιζες ότι θα τα έσπαγαν. Απ'ότι έχω δει σε αστυνομικές ταινίες, τέτοιος καιρός είναι κατάλληλος για έναν δολοφόνο να σκοτώσει κάποιο σημαντικό πρόσωπο όπως ένας πολιτικός.

Λες κι ο Λάιτ να κάνει κάτι παρόμοιο; Σκέφτηκα

Απ'την τόση δυνατή βροχή, ξαφνικά κόπηκε το ρεύμα. Ο Μάτσουντα έπεσε απ'την καρέκλα, ο Αϊζάβα κοίταζε έντρομος τον τοίχο, ο άλλος άρχισε να ουρλιάζει κι ο Λάιτ πήδηξε στην αγκαλιά του Μάτσουντα.

"Τι πάθετε, χριστιανοί μου; Έπεσε η ασφάλεια μόνο, πως κάνετε έτσι;" είπα

"Κατσαρίδαααα!" φώναξε ο Μάτσουντα

Κοίταξα προς την μεριά των οθόνων. Όντως υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο μαύρο μαμούνι. Δεν φαινόταν όμως εχθρικό, κυρίως γιατί οι κατσαρίδες δεν τσιμπάνε. Αλλά γιατί έκαναν λες κι είδαν τον διάολο;

"Για κοιτάτε ρε, αστυνομικούς πράματα! Φοβάστε ένα μικρό άκακο ζούδι;" έκανε ο διευθυντής

"Τι μικρό άκακο ζούδι, ρε μπαμπά;! Αυτό είναι σα πιατάκι του καφέ!" φώναξε ο Λάιτ

"Εγώ έχω πολλά παιδικά τραύματα με τις κατσαρίδες και δε τολμώ να πλησιάσω καμία!" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Μ'αρέσει κιόλας που είστε αστυνομικοί και ενώ δε φοβάστε κάποιον που σκοτώνει με τετράδιο, φοβάστε την κατσαριδούλα την άκακη! Είστε αξιολύπητοι..." σχολίασα

"Πώπο μια γλωσσού..." μουρμούρισε ο Ελ

Άρπαξα το έντομο και τους το έφερα μπροστά στα μούτρα τους. Αγκαλιάστηκαν ακόμα περισσότερο απ'το φόβο τους.

"Σας φαίνεται επικίνδυνο;"

"Σταμάτα! Παρ'το μακριά μας!" φώναξε ο Λάιτ

"Σκότωσέ το! Λιώστο μέχρι να βγουν τα σπλάχνα του!" πρόσθεσε ο Μάτσουντα

"Θα συμφωνήσω με τον βλάκα! Απαιτούμε τον θάνατο του βέβηλου αμέσως τώρα!" είπε κι ο Αϊζάβα

"Αν μου επιτρέπετε, κύριοι θα το αφήσω να φύγει ελεύθερο απ'το παράθυρο γιατί όλα τα πλάσματα του Θεού έχουν το δικαίωμα να ζουν..."

Άνοιξα το παράθυρο και το άφησα να το παρασύρει ο δυνατός αέρας. Για να είμαι ειλικρινής τους λυπήθηκα λιγάκι.

"Θεούλη μου... Ακόμα τρέμει το φυλλοκάρδι μου..." είπε ο Μάτσουντα

Ο Λάιτ έτρεξε φουριόζος στον πάνω όροφο και συγκεκριμένα προς την αποθήκη.

"Μαρίνα πήγαινε σε παρακαλώ να δεις τι κάνει ο Λάιτ. Με προσοχή όμως, γιατί ποτέ δεν ξέρεις"

"Έγινε, αρχηγέ!" είπα  
-  
-  
-  
-Πλησίασα αθόρυβα την πόρτα της αποθήκης και περίμενα να ακούσω κάτι. Δεν ακούστηκε τίποτα οπότε άνοιξα διάπλατα την πόρτα.

"Ωπ! Καλώς την! Πως απ'τα μέρη μας, Μαρίνα;" έκανε ο Λάιτ δήθεν φιλικά

"Περαστικιά είμαι κι είπα να μπω μέσα. Λέω: Τι να κάνει αυτή η ψυχή μες την αποθήκη;"

"Πως ήξερες ότι ήμουν στην αποθήκη;"

"Ε, δεν το ήξερα, το υπέθεσα"

"Μάλιστα..."

Για λίγο κανείς μας δεν μίλησε.

"Λοιπόν ξέρεις τι, Μαρίνα; Καμιά φορά σκέφτομαι: Γιατί τα ζώα σκοτώνουν άλλα ζώα; Για να επιβιώσουν προφανώς. Όμως όταν κάποιος άνθρωπος φτάσει στο σημείο του φόνου, ποιος να'ναι ο λόγος; Γιατί να θέλει να σκοτώσει; Τι συμβαίνει στο βάθος του μυαλού του; Το έχεις σκεφτεί ποτέ;"

"Χμμ... Ναι, το'χω σκεφτεί. Αλλά γιατί ρωτάς;"

"Έτσι. Κουβέντα να γίνεται" γέλασε

"Πιστεύω πως για να θέλει κάποιος να σκοτώσει σημαίνει πως έχει μέσα του το αίσθημα της εκδίκησης. Πιθανώς να θέλει να εκδικηθεί κάποιον, και με το να τον στείλει στα χέρια του Άδη πιστεύει πως είναι η ευκολότερη λύση. Ή ακόμα και να μην θέλει να εκδικηθεί κάποιον, ίσως κάτι να συμβαίνει με τον νευροδιαβιβαστή στον εγκέφαλο. Μακάρι να ήξερα περισσότερα πάνω σ' αυτό το θέμα αλλά δεν είμαι ψυχίατρος" είπα

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

"Εγώ πάλι πιστεύω πως πολλές φορές συναντάει την εξουσία. Θέλω να πω... Ο άνθρωπος απ'την φύση του όταν συναντήσει κάποια μορφή εξουσίας, αλλάζει εντελώς ο τρόπος σκέψης του. Σταματάει να είναι αυτός που ήταν και μετατρέπεται σε τέρας. Απλώς αρχίζει και τον διακατέχει το αίσθημα της παντοδυναμίας και γίνεται αλαζόνας. Τώρα το να φτάσει σε σημείο να σκοτώσει είναι κάπως ακραίο αλλά παρ'ολα αυτά συμβαίνει. Κι αυτή την στιγμή που μιλάμε συμβαίνει σε κάποιον ανάμεσά μας"

Χαμογέλασε πονηρά και μου έδειξε το death note.

"Αν νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να ξεγελάσεις εμένα και τον σύντροφό μου, είσαι γελασμένη! Κανένα 14χρονο μέχρι στιγμής δεν τα έβαλε μαζί μου! Πόσο μάλλον εσύ, Γεωργιάδη Μαρίνα! Εγώ στην ηλικία σου ξέρεις τι έκανα; Έκανα συλλογή από φιγούρες παιχνιδιών. Εσύ πότε πρόλαβες κι έμαθες να ξεχωρίζεις το δίκαιο από το άδικο;"

"Αυτό το κόλλημά σας με την ηλικία με χτυπάει στο δόξα πατρί! Είναι μια κακιά συνήθεια που κάποια στιγμή εσείς οι άνθρωποι που γεννηθήκατε πριν τον 21ο αιώνα θα την κόψετε!"

"Πάψε, μικρή ανόητη! Θα μου βγάλεις και γλώσσα!"

Τότε η παλάμη μου χτύπησε δυνατά το μάγουλό του και τον έσπρωξα με δύναμη ώσπου να συγκρουστεί με τον τοίχο.

"Πολύ αέρα πήρες, μικρή. Οπότε κι εγώ για να σε συνεφέρω θα σου δείξω αυτό"

Άνοιξε το τετράδιο και πρόσεξα ότι σε μια σελίδα έγραφε με έντονα γράμματα:

Ελ Λολαΐτ

Για μια στιγμή νόμιζα πως κρατούσε ένα ψεύτικο death note γιατί δεν πίστευα αυτό που έβλεπα. 

"Πότε πρόλαβες και το έγραψες; Αφού πριν που ήμουν κάτω ήταν ζωντανός!"

"Ναι, ήταν ζωντανός όμως τώρα πάει! Πάπαλα!"

"Δεν σε πιστεύω!"

Άνοιξα την πόρτα και προχώρησα βιαστικά προς τις σκάλες.

"Που πας, μωρή; Να δεις το πτώμα;!" μου φώναζε ο άλλος από πίσω.

"Ελ!" φώναξα

Απ'την αίθουσα των υπολογιστών ακούστηκαν μουρμουρητά.

"Μαρίνα με φώναξες;"  
-  
-  
-  
-Έπρεπε να πάρω φωτογραφία την μούρη του Λάιτ. Έκανε λες κι είδε φάντασμα!

"Εεε... Ελ. Είσαι εδώ;"

"Εδώ είμαι, που να μην ήμουνα"

"Μα... Μα πως; Αφού είσαι φάντασμα!"

"Φάντασμα; Γιατί, έχω πεθάνει;"

"Θα'πρεπε!"

Και του έδειξε την σελίδα με το πραγματικό του όνομα γραμμένο.

"Ήθελα να'ξερα ποιος διάολος σου έδωσε το ονοματεπώνυμό μου... Ο Ριούκ φαντάζομαι"

"Αυτό σε πείραξε;! Εμένα με πείραξε πιο πολύ το γεγονός ότι δεν πέθανες! Για να σε δω"

Άγγιξε το χέρι του και το κοίταξε προσεκτικά, απ'το μπράτσο μέχρι τα δάχτυλα, μετά του τσίμπησε τα μάγουλα, ύστερα του μέτρησε το σφυγμό και πήρε κανά δυό τρίχες απ'τα μαλλιά του.

"Εκπλήσσομαι ιδιαιτέρως, Ελ. Είσαι λοιπόν αθάνατος!"

"Μπα... Εγώ θα'λεγα ότι είμαι κοινός θνητός όπως όλος ο κόσμος"

"Τότε γιατί δεν πέθανες;"

"Μήπως το ρημαδο-death note σου είναι κινεζικό;"

"Αποκλείεται! Είμαι 100% σίγουρος πως είναι αληθινό! Πάω να το τσεκάρω στη βροχή!"

"Όπα, κάτσε. Τι, στη βροχή; Που θα πας;" ρώτησα

"Θα ανέβω στην ταράτσα κι εφόσον το τετράδιο είναι αδιάβροχο θα ξαναγράψω το όνομα του Ελ ή μπορεί και όλων σας στην βροχή!"

Άρχισε να τρέχει με φούρια προς την ταράτσα κι εγώ τον πήρα από πίσω. Ανέβηκε στην ταράτσα όπου τώρα η βροχή είχε δυναμώσει τόσο πολύ, που δύσκολα διέκρινα σε ποιο σημείο στάθηκε. Στο βάθος παρατήρησα ένα θεόρατο γκρίζο χωνί που φαινόταν να πλησιάζει την περιοχή μας. Ήταν ανεμοστρόβιλος!

Άρχισα να ψάχνω σαν τρελή τον Λάιτ μες την θολούρα του τυφώνα, ενώ ο αέρας δυνάμωνε όλο και περισσότερο. Ευτυχώς μια αστραπή με βοήθησε να τον εντοπίσω. Έτρεξα και του άρπαξα το τετράδιο τόσο βίαια που λίγο έλειψε να του κόψω το χέρι με το χαρτί.

"Κάνε κάτι καινούργιο από το να σκοτώνεις συνέχεια! Τόσους μήνες πια η ίδια δουλειά! Ούτε ο θεός δε την θέλει!"

"Πάλι εσύ;! Ξεκολλημό δεν έχεις;!"

"Τι;! Δεν σε ακούω! Βρέχει πολύ δυνατά!" φώναξα σαρκαστικά κι έτρεξα μέχρι την είσοδο.

"Δως μου πίσω το τετράδιο, παλιοκόριτσο!"

"Μόνο πάνω από το πτώμα μου, Κίρα!"

"Τότε αφού το θέτεις έτσι... Θα πεθάνεις εσύ πρώτη!"

"Όχι όσο βρίσκεται στα χέρια μου!"

Ξαναβγήκα στην ταράτσα, να τον ταράξω στο κυνηγητό. Κάποια στιγμή όμως πέρασα ξυστά απ'το κενό με αποτέλεσμα ο Λάιτ να παραπατήσει, να κρατηθεί από ένα σχοινί που βρισκόταν εκεί, και να αρχίσει να αιωρείται στο κενό μες την καταιγίδα. Φοβήθηκα πως τον σκότωσα.

"Αν δεν είχα και εσένα, δε θα βρισκόμουν εδώ! Εξαιτίας σου θα ξαναρχίσουν να φυτρώνουν παντού εγκληματίες! Κάθαρμα!" φώναξε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε ενώ το σχοινί κουνιόταν πέρα, δώθε έτοιμο να σπάσει.

"Θα πάρω όσο γίνεται πιο γρήγορα τηλέφωνο την πυροσβεστική!" είπα  
-  
-  
-  
-Κατέβηκα τρέχοντας στην αίθουσα των υπολογιστών. Όλοι τους έδειχναν πολύ μπερδεμένοι για το τι συμβαίνει.

"Ο Λάιτ κρεμάστηκε!" ανακοίνωσα

"Τι;! Αυτοκτόνησε;!" έκανε έκπληκτος ο πατέρας του

"Όχι, αλλά κρατιέται γερά από ένα σχοινί και αιωρείται στο κενό, ακριβώς πάνω από τον 12ο όροφο!"

"Τσακιστείτε, μωρέ τι κάθεστε; Ας πάρει κάποιος τηλέφωνο την πυροσβεστική!" Ούρλιαξε ο διευθυντής

"Μάλιστα, κύριε!" είπε τρομαγμένος ο Αϊζάβα

Όμως απ'ότι μας είπε, η πυροσβεστική είχε δεχτεί 20 κλίσεις έκτακτης ανάγκης λόγω του τυφώνα,και δεν μπορούσαν να έρθουν άμεσα.

"Την επόμενη φορά θα κάνω παράπονα στον δήμο για την κακή εξυπηρέτηση της πυροσβεστικής! Δηλαδή αν κάποιος πεθάνει εν ώρα τυφώνα και η πυροσβεστική δεχτεί 20 κλίσεις έκτακτης ανάγκης, ποιος θα φταίει; Εμείς, η πυροσβεστική ή ο δήμος;" παραπονέθηκε ο Μάτσουντα

"Η αλήθεια είναι πως πρώτη φορά συμφωνώ μαζί σου... Βλάκα"

"Το "βλάκας" κομμένο από δω και πέρα! Τότα με έβγαλε ο νονός! Τότα Μάτσουντα!"

"Άτσα; Θύμωσε ο βλάκας της ομάδας;"

"Δεν είμαι βλάκας! Και σκοτίστηκα αν είμαι όντως βλάκας! Κι αν θέλετε να ξέρετε, οι πιο έξυπνοι άνθρωποι θεωρούνται βλάκες από τους ανθρώπους γύρω τους!"  
-  
-  
-  
Τότε ξέσπασε ένας τεράστιος καυγάς ανάμεσά τους, αλλά φυσικά δεν ήμουν υποχρεωμένη να τον παρακολουθήσω. Πήγα προς την αποθήκη γιατί τόση ώρα μου φαινόταν πως κάτι ακουγόταν από κει μέσα. Ναι. Ο Λάιτ βρήκε ανοιχτό το παράθυρο της αποθήκης και μπήκε μέσα. Πήρε μια πετσέτα από κάποιο συρτάρι να σκουπίσει τα πολλά νερά από πάνω του. Κοίταξα το τετράδιο και τον αναπτήρα που βρισκόταν δίπλα του. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, άρπαξα το τετράδιο και τον αναπτήρα και απομακρύνθηκα από την αποθήκη. Μέσα στους κανόνες χρήσης του death note έγραφε πως εάν κάψεις το death note, σκοτώνεις ταυτόχρονα και τον Σινιγκάμι που το κατέχει. Δεν ήθελα να σκοτώσω τίποτα και κανέναν, όμως εφόσον το τετράδιο της Μίσας δεν υπήρχε πλέον, και κάπως έπρεπε να εμποδίσω τον Λάιτ από το να σκοτώσει, δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος...

Η φλόγα πέρασε πάνω απ'το εξώφυλλο και το φονικό τετράδιο άρχισε σιγά σιγά να συρρικνώνεται μέχρι που τελικά έγινε στάχτη. Μου'ρθε να γελάσω από ευχαρίστηση όμως κρατήθηκα.

Επέστρεψα πίσω στην αποθήκη και βρήκα τον Λάιτ να βγάζει καπνούς από τα αυτιά του.

"Τι έγινε, Λάιτ; Γιατί έχεις νεύρα; Νόμιζα πως εσείς οι Ιάπωνες δεν θυμώνετε ποτέ" είπα κοροϊδευτικά

"Λάθος σε πληροφόρησαν! Θυμώνουμε, αλλά μόνο όταν κάποιος μας παίρνει κάτι που δεν του ανήκει!" φώναξε

"Που είναι το death note, Μαρίνα;!"

"Το'καψα με τον αναπτήρα"

"Τι έκανε λέει;!" είπε έκπληκτος

"Ε' λοιπόν αρκετά πια, Μαρίνα! Ο κόμπος έφτασε στο χτένι! Πρώτα με κάνεις ρεζίλι στην τηλεόραση, ύστερα πεισμώνεις να μου πάρεις το death note, ύστερα με κρεμάς απ'την ταράτσα και τώρα έγινα παπί!"

"Πρώτον, αυτό με την ταράτσα ήταν καθαρά ατύχημα και μπορώ να σου πω πως χαίρομαι που δεν σκοτώθηκες. Δεύτερων, κανένας από την αστυνομική ομάδα δεν πιστεύει πως είσαι ο Κίρα και γι'αυτό σε πρόβαλλα δημόσια. Ήθελα και θέλω να αποδείξω πως ο Ελ έχει δίκιο! Γιατί κι εγώ νιώθω έντονο το αίσθημα της δικαιοσύνης! Κι εσύ την δικαιοσύνη την έκανες σαν τα μούτρα σου!"

"Ακριβώς αυτό, Μαρίνα! Χάλασες όλα μου τα σχέδια και γκρέμισες το όνειρό μου να γίνω ο προστάτης αυτού του κόσμου! Σκότωσες κάθε μου ελπίδα για έναν καλύτερο κόσμο! Τώρα ο κόσμος θα πονάει, θα κλαίει και θα φταις εσύ!"

Μου τράβηξε το μαλλί και με έριξε με δύναμη στον τοίχο.

"Ανάθεμά σε, μικρό διαβολάκι! Νομίζεις πως μπορείς να με σταματήσεις ε; Λοιπόν... Λάθος! Μέγα λάθος! Εφόσον είμαι ο Κίρα μπορώ να σκοτώσω όποιον θέλω χωρίς να ντρέπομαι καθόλου! Κυρίως γιατί ο κόσμος με αγαπάει, γιατί τους σώζω από την καφρίλα της κοινωνίας. Όμως όταν ήρθε η αστυνομία κι εσύ ταυτόχρονα, βαλθήκατε να μου τα χαλάσετε όλα! Δεν σας καταλαβαίνω καθόλου... Γούστο μου, καπέλο μου ρε! Θα σκοτώνω όποιον θέλω, ο,τι θέλω κι όποτε θέλω! Ενοχλώ κανέναν;"

"Ενοχλείς εμάς με την παρουσία σου, Κίρα! Ή καλύτερα να πω... Φονιά του κερατά! Κρίμα στους γονείς σου που σε μεγάλωσαν!"

"Σε παρακαλώ πολύ! Οι γονείς μου ξέρουν από παιδεία! Όχι σαν κάτι άλλους!"

Με τράβηξε απ'τον γιακά και μου έριξε ένα δυνατό χαστούκι. Πέρασα στην αντεπίθεση δαγκώνοντάς του το χέρι. Άφησε μια κραυγή πόνου και με άφησε κάτω. Προσπάθησα να ξεφύγω όμως σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου μου τράβηξε ξανά την μπλούζα, και τότε τον έπιασε μανία να μου δώσει μπουνιές στο πρόσωπο. Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα, έτσι όπως με είχε περικυκλώσει. Κάποια στιγμή όμως, μάλλον είδε πως δεν μου είχε μείνει άλλη δύναμη γιατί έβαλε τα χέρια του γύρω απ'τον λαιμό μου να με πνίξει...

"Δεν ήθελα να σε σκοτώσω γιατί νόμιζα πως θα με έβρισκαν τα χειρότερα... Όμως τελικά δε θα'ταν τόσο κακή ιδέα να σε έβλεπα να πεθαίνεις μπροστά μου"

Τα χέρια του έσφιγγαν όλο και περισσότερο τον λαιμό μου. Σήκωσα τα πόδια μου και τον χτύπησα κατευθείαν στην κοιλιά. Έβηξα από το πολύ σφίξιμο στον λαιμό μου. Τον πλησίασα και του άρπαξα το χέρι κι άρχισα να το στρίβω με πολύ δύναμη. Όχι και τίποτα άλλο... Απλώς ήθελα να δω πόσο αντέχει τον πόνο.

"Μ'αρέσεις, μικρή. Έχεις τσαμπουκά. Όμως όταν κάποιος τα βάζει μαζί μου, δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει εύκολα μετά"

"Σώπα, ρε! Τι μας είπες;" έκανα ειρωνικά

Δοκίμασα να του ρίξω κι εγώ μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο αλλά πόνεσε πιο πολύ η δική μου η γροθιά.

"Και γι'αυτό τον λόγο σου ζητάω να μου χαρίσεις αυτόν τον καυγά. Άσε με να τον τελειώσω"  
-  
-  
-  
Τότε τον κλότσησα ανάμεσα στα πόδια. Ούτε ούρλιαξε, ούτε έβρισε, μόνο την έτριψε λίγο και είπε:

"Αυτό θα το πάρω ως ναι!"

Πήρε ένα κομμάτι γυαλί απ'το πάτωμα και πριν προλάβω να τον αποκρούσω, εκείνος μου είχε κιόλας κάνει τρείς χαρακιές στο πρόσωπο. Με ξανάρπαξε βίαια από το γιακά και με έσυρε ως τις σκάλες. Προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ για ακόμα μια φορά, όμως δίνωντάς μου μια δυνατή σπρωξιά προσγειώθηκα στο πάτωμα του απο κάτω ορόφου. Το δεξί μου πόδι ξαφνικά άρχισε να με πονάει πολύ. Οι αστυνομικοί έτρεξαν να με βοηθήσουν να σηκωθώ. Κοίταξα την αντανάκλασή μου στις γυάλινες σκάλες. Τα χάλια μου είχα... Το ένα μου μάτι μαυρισμένο, το μισό μου πρόσωπο καλυμμένο με αίματα και μελανιές, απ'το στόμα μου έτρεχε λίγο αίμα και το δεξί μου πόδι στραμπουληγμένο. Λες και γύρισα απ'τον πόλεμο ήμουνα.

Ο Ελ με βοήθησε να σταθώ στα πόδια μου. Έβαλε το χέρι του πάνω απ'τον ώμο μου και με πήγε να περιποιηθεί τα τραύματά μου. Περίμενα μετά από αυτό να εμφανιστεί μια έκφραση ανησυχίας στα μάτια του. Να δείξει έστω κάτι ότι τρόμαξε που με είδε λες και ήμουν στο fight club. Αλλά το μόνο που είπε ήταν:

"Ο Κίρα σε διέλυσε κανονικά..."

Έκατσα σ'ένα σκαμπό κι εκείνος έβγαλε από το ντουλάπι τα είδη πρώτης ανάγκης.

Δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο παρά τα όσα συνέβησαν, όχι μόνο με τον Λάιτ αλλά και την προβολή της πραγματικής του ταυτότητας στην τηλεόραση. Είπε πως αν δεν είχα εμφανιστεί στον δρόμο του, τώρα θα είχε ολοκληρώσει τον στόχο του ως " "προστάτης του νέου κόσμου". Ενώ τώρα που τον ξεφτίλησα στην τηλεόραση, ο κόσμος ξέρει ποιος είναι, οπότε τώρα δεν μπορεί να κυκλοφορεί στους δρόμους. Μήπως τελικά το κυνήγι του Κίρα ήταν ένα μεγάλο λάθος; Μήπως κάναμε κάτι χωρίς να το καλοσκεφτούμε; Μήπως τελικά ο Κίρα έχει δίκιο; Μήπως όντως χτίζει έναν καλύτερο κόσμο κι εμείς απλά κυνηγάμε έναν που τον έχουμε για δολοφόνο, ενώ μπορεί να είναι και ήρωας; Κι άντε πες οι αστυνομικοί κάνουν το καθήκον τους επειδή είναι δουλειά τους να κυνηγούν τα εγκλήματα. Εγώ; Τι ήρθα να κάνω εδώ; Ήρθα εντελώς τυχαία! Απ'άλλη γενιά. Κι απλώς έκανα αυτό που μου είπε το ένστικτο μου. Ίσως τελικά εγώ κι η αστυνομία να'μαστε γκάνγκστερς, απλώς εγώ να είμαι πιο γκάνγκστερ από τους γκάνγκστερς. Κι εδώ φαίνεται η ανθρώπινη χαζομάρα. Πριν λέγαμε πως ανθρώπινη χαζομάρα είναι να σκοτώσεις κάποιον εγκληματία, γιατί έτσι κι αλλιώς θεωρείται φόνος. Όμως τελικά είναι ανθρώπινη εξυπνάδα...

Εντομεταξύ ήταν ιδέα της Ελένης να'ρθω εδώ. Πως θα αντιδράσει αν μάθει πως έγινα αστυνομικός-γκάνγκστερ; Άθελά μου κυνηγάω τον σωτήρα, γιατί αυτό κάνω ουσιαστικά. Φαίνεται πως δεν ξέρω ακόμα τι θα πει πραγματική δικαιοσύνη. Ο Λάιτ ήδη το κατάλαβε. Η αστυνομία έκανε το καθήκον της να τον πιάσει. Εγώ όμως απλά τα'κανα χειρότερα. Επειδή είμαι απλώς ένα σκέτο μηδενικό... Ένα κάθαρμα!

Καυτά δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν στα μάγουλά μου. Τα άφησα να πέσουν στις ράχες των χεριών μου να μην τα δει ο Ελ. Πρέπει να με είδε γιατί με ρώτησε αν νιώθω καλά. Δεν ήξερα πως να δικαιολογήσω το κλάμα μου. Γιατί έκλαιγα; Φταίνε όλα αυτά που συμβαίνουν; Φταίνε οι παράξενες μου σκέψεις; Ή μήπως επειδή πονούσε πολύ το πόδι μου;

"Μάλλον ο Κίρα έχει δίκιο κι εμείς βιστήκαμε να δράσουμε. Ο Κίρα είναι ο ήρωας του κόσμου κι εμείς δεν το καταλαβαίνουμε. Οπότε θα πρέπει να υποκύψουμε και να τον αφήσουμε να οδηγήσει εκείνος την κοινωνία μας..." είπα με σπασμένη φωνή

"Που δηλαδή δε θα την κάνει καλύτερη... Θα την καταστρέψει και θα μας σκοτώσει όλους. Τέλος! Είμαστε ανίκανοι απέναντι σ'ένα 17χρονο!"

Πήρα το βλέμμα μου απ'το πάτωμα και κοίταξα τον Ελ. Ο καημένος δεν ήξερε τι να πει που με έβλεπε να κλαίω. Μου χαϊδεψε απαλά τα μαλλιά και μου σκούπισε τα δάκρυα με το δάχτυλό του. Τώρα το βλέμμα του από ψυχρό μετατράπηκε σε βλέμμα αγάπης και συμπόνιας.

"Μην το ξαναπείς ποτέ αυτό. Είμαστε και παραείμαστε ικανοί να τον νικήσουμε! Απλώς δεν βρήκαμε ακόμα την δύναμη ή το θάρρος που χρειάζεται. Η ομάδα μας μέχρι και τον Αλ Καπόνε -που δε ζει πλέον- μπορεί να πιάσει! Στον 17χρονο με το τετράδιο θα κολλήσουμε; Θα τον πιάσουμε και θα δει τι σημαίνει πραγματική δικαιοσύνη! Θα το δεις Μαρίνα!"

"Δε ξέρω... Αμφιβάλλω αν είναι έτσι όπως τα λες"

"Γιατί, βρε; Σου'πε ο Κίρα πως δεν μπορούμε, έτσι;"

"Όχι... Δεν είπε για μας... Δηλαδή... Είπε πως είμαι κάθαρμα επειδή τον εμπόδισα να ολοκληρώσει το σχέδιό του. Και για να πω την αλήθεια έχει δίκιο... Εγώ είμαι απλά ένα 14χρονο που κάνει παλαβομάρες. Ποιος παίρνει στα σοβαρά το τι κάνει ένα 14χρονο; Απλώς θα πει πως "παιδί είναι ακόμα και μπεμπεκίζει" Οπότε δεν έδρασα σωστά. Κι επειδή δεν έδρασα σωστά, θα πεθάνουν όλοι εξαιτίας μου"

Το σιγανό μου κλάμα μετατράπηκε σε κλάμα με λυγμούς. Κάποια δάκρυα έπεφταν στην γάζα στην οποία ήταν δεμμένο το πόδι μου. Ο Ελ τότε με έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του.

"Μην είσαι κουτό. Εμένα μου άρεσε πολύ έτσι όπως αντέδρασες. Κάποιος άλλος από την ομάδα μπορεί να μην σκεφτόταν καν να τραβήξει τον Κίρα βίντεο, και να το δείξει μετά στην τηλεόραση. Εσύ είσαι ένας πολύ ισχυρός χαρακτήρας και νιώθεις πολύ πιο έντονα το αίσθημα της δικαιοσύνης από μένα. Πίστεψέ με... Δεν βλέπω ένα κουτορνίθι αλλά μια πολύ δυναμική κοπέλα!" είπε γλυκά

"Μα-"

"Σσσς. Μην πεις τίποτα άλλο..."

Τι παράξενο... Δεν ήταν μια συνηθισμένη αγκαλιά. Μια αγκαλιά που θα μου δώσει η μητέρα μου, ο πατέρας μου, η αδελφή μου ή κάποιος άλλος συγγενής. Αυτή ήταν τελείως διαφορετική. Με την καλή την έννοια βέβαια. Εκτός από τα λόγια, έδειχνε και κάτι άλλο... Έδειχνε τρυφερότητα, συμπόνια, αγάπη, θαλπωρή. Μου'λεγε:

[Μην φοβάσαι... Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Εγώ είμαι εδώ]

Κούρνιασα στην ζεστή του αγκαλιά μέχρι που τελικά ηρέμησα...


	21. «Ο θάνατος του διευθυντή»

Όταν ξύπνησα, πρόσεξα κάτι που ήταν καλυμμένο με πανί στο κομοδίνο. Σήκωσα το πανί και είδα πως ήταν ένας δίσκος για σερβίρισμα, με γιαούρτι, τοστ, ένα χυμό πορτοκάλι κι ένα ποτήρι νερό. Υπήρχε κι ένα σημείωμα από τον Ελ.

[["Καλήμερα, μικρούλι. Σου έφτιαξα πρωινό και το ακούμπησα στο κομοδίνο μιας και είναι τραυματισμένο το πόδι σου. Αν δεν θες άλλο, μην πιεστείς να το φας όλο, απλώς ακούμπα τον δίσκο στο πάτωμα και θα'ρθω να το πάρω.

Ήθελα να σου πω πως πρώτη φορά στην ζωή μου συναντώ μια 14χρονη κοπέλα τόσο έξυπνη, δυναμική, αποφασισμένη και επιπόλαια. (Με την καλή έννοια, φυσικά) Και μου θυμίζεις πολύ τον εαυτό μου στην ηλικία σου! Κάπως έτσι ήμουν κι εγώ... Αλάνι. Πάντως εσύ ξεκούρασε το ποδαράκι σου και αν με χρειαστείς κάτι, πάρε με στο κινητό μου. Θα είμαι στην αίθουσα των υπολογιστών.

Υ. Γ. Μην φοβάσαι τον Κίρα. Μην αφήνεις αυτό το σατανικό βλέμμα να σε ξεγελάσει. Μπορεί να φαίνεται τρομακτικός αλλά στην ουσία είναι ένας ψυχοπαθής που νομίζει ότι είναι ο ιγέτης του κόσμου, ενώ δεν ξέρει ότι απλά είναι ένα τιποτένιο ανθρωπάκι, όπως κι όλα τα ανθρωπάκια στην Γη. Είμαστε ένα τίποτα μπροστά στην απεραντοσύνη του σύμπαντος... Για να καταλάβεις καλύτερα πόσο γελοίος είναι, απλώς φαντάσου τον να τρέχει γυμνός στον δρόμο χωρίς σώβρακο και να φωνάζει: "Μου πήραν την κιλότα!" Μετά στις απογευματινές ειδήσεις να δούμε ντοκουμέντα από έναν τρελό να τρέχει στους δρόμους τσιτσίδι. Οπότε μπορούμε άνετα να συλλάβουμε έναν τέτοιο τρελό!

Και να θυμάσαι: Είσαι πολύ γενναίο κορίτσι, γι'αυτό πίστεψε στον εαυτό σου, και μην τον ξαναπείς ποτέ κάθαρμα. Εγώ πιστεύω σε εσένα!"

~Ελ~]]

Χαμογέλασα. "Τι γλυκός... Η καλοσύνη έχει χαθεί στην εποχή μας". Τότε χτύπησε το κινητό μου. Ήταν η Ελένη.

"Μπα; Που με θυμήθηκε; Πέντε αναπάντητες της έκανα"

"Έλα, Ελένη"

"Καλώς την πέρδικα!" είπε χαρούμενα

"Που περπατεί λεβέντικα" συμπλήρωσα την φράση

"Που είσαι, ρε Ελένη και δεν το σηκώνεις;"

"Αα καλά, εδώ γίνεται χαμός! Άλλο να στο λέω κι άλλο να το ζεις! Εδώ και τρία ολόκληρα βράδια δεν έχω κλείσει μάτι, γιατί οι στενοί φίλοι και τα ξαδέλφια του παππού ήθελαν να γιορτάσουν το γεγονός πως έφτασε 87 ετών και ακόμα ζει. Οπότε ετοίμασαν αυτή την μεγάλη γιορτή για τα γενέθλιά του. Δηλαδή φαντάσου! Ολόκληρα τα Χανιά τα'χουμε κρατήσει ξάγρυπνα με κριτικούς χορούς"

"Το φαντάζομαι, και λυπάμαι τους γείτονες..."

"Έλα, βρε Μαρίνα! Διασκεδάζουμε! Αφού να φανταστείς θα συνεχίσουμε κι απόψε. Επίσης πριν λίγο άνοιξα το κινητό μου και είδα ότι είχα τρεις αναπάντητες κλήσεις από σένα κι ανησύχησα. Συμβαίνει κάτι;"

"Η αλήθεια είναι... Πως ναι"

Κι έτσι της διηγήθηκα τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις στην υπόθεση.

"Πώπω, Μαρίνα... Τελικά είσαι πολύ επιπόλαια"

"Αυτό μου είπε κι ο Ελ πως είμαι"

"Τον έσκισες τον Κίρα με την προσωπικότητά σου! Σου λέει "κοπέλα είναι θα με φοβηθεί" που να'ξερε όμως! Καλά ε; Άμα τα έλεγα στους γονείς μας όλα αυτά, θα έμεναν έκπληκτοι! Κυρίως γιατί επέζησες! Θα μπορούσες να είχες πεθάνει..."

"Τέλοσπάντων... Τι κάνουμε τώρα;"

"Τι "τι κάνουμε τώρα;"

"Με τον μαρκαδόρο εννοώ"

"Αα... Κοίτα, μπορεί να φτιαχτεί αν γράψω γράμμα σ' αυτό το πνεύμα. Μπορώ να επικοινωνήσω μαζί του μόνο αν βρίσκομαι σε κάποιο παραθαλάσσιο μέρος. Οπότε μάλλον αύριο το πρωί, θα πάω το γράμμα στην θάλασσα και θα του πω πως έχουν τα πράγματα"

"Οκ"

"Ελπίζω να πιάσετε τον Κίρα. Όχι, ελπίζω... Το πιστεύω ακράδαντα! Ίσως πεις και στον Ελ ότι σου αρέσει"

"Έλα, ρε που μου αρέσει. Δεν είναι του γούστου μου. Και να ήταν δηλαδή, δε θα του το έλεγα. Είναι ντροπή..."

Χαιρετηθήκαμε και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.  
-  
-  
-  
Πάντως παρατήρησα πως ο διευθυντής είχε πέσει σε κατάθλιψη. Λογικό μου ακούγεται αφού δεν πίστευε ότι το παιδί του είναι ο Κίρα, αλλά τελικά κατάλαβε πως εγώ κι ο Ελ είχαμε δίκιο. Κι οι αστυνομικοί το πήραν κάπως στραβά, αφού είπαν πως ο Λάιτ τους φαινόταν "παιδί μάλαμα". Όταν προτοήρθε στην μυστική βάση, ως έξυπνος που είναι κάλυψε την ταυτότητά του με τον καλύτερο εαυτό που είχε. Ήταν υπερβολικά ευγενικός και υπερβολικά εξυπηρετικός. Δεν μου κάνει εντύπωση που δεν τους κίνησε υποψίες, αφού σύμφωνα με τον διευθυντή, ήταν πάντα τζέντλεμαν.

"Δεν μου αρέσει που βλέπω τον διευθυντή έτσι" είπε ο Μόγκι

"Ούτε εμένα, αλλά τι να κάνουμε; Είναι πολύ μεγάλο το σοκ που έχει υποστεί. Φαντάσου τι θα συμβαίνει με την οικογένειά του" σχολίασε ο Μάτσουντα

Τότε ακούστηκε να ανοίγει η εξώπορτα. Ήταν ο Αϊζάβα.

"Έφερα τους καφέδες" είπε

"Ευχαριστούμε"

"Είδα τον Λάιτ. Μου είπε πως θέλει να σας μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως"

"Αν θέλει να του μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως, τότε το υπόγειο δεν είναι και η πιο κατάλληλη τοποθεσία γιατί εκεί υπάρχουν κάμερες" είπε ο Ελ

"Α, δε θα το ξέρει ο Λάιτ. Τέλοσπάντων... Θα πάω κι ο,τι είναι να γίνει ας γίνει, αφού εδώ που φτάσαμε πλέον δε με νοιάζει η ζωή κανενός. Ούτε καν η δική μου"

"Κύριε διευθυντά δε μιλάτε σοβαρά! Δηλαδή θέλετε να πεθάνετε;!" έκανε έκπληκτος ο Μάτσουντα.

"Δεν ξέρω πια τι θέλω. Δεν ξέρω πια τι είναι σωστό και τι λάθος. Θα αφήσω το παιδί μου να αποφασίσει για μένα"

"Μα κύριε-"

"Μίλησα, Μάτσουντα!"

Όλα αυτά τα άκουσα όταν έβαλα το αυτί μου στο πάτωμα. Κατέβηκα κουτσαίνοντας την στην αίθουσα των υπολογιστών εφόσον οι κάμερες είχαν πρόσβαση στο υπόγειο.   
-  
-  
-  
"Πως το βλέπεις, μπαμπά; Δεν το βρίσκεις ιδιοφυές; Είναι ακριβώς ο κόσμος που ονειρευόμουν" 

"Δεν ξέρω τι να πω... Έχω μείνει άφωνος"

"Από το θαυμασμό σου για το μεγαλείο μου!"

"Όχι!"

"Γιατί, ρε μπαμπά; Εσύ δεν έλεγες πάντα πως οι εγκληματίες πρέπει να τιμωρούνται;"

"Να τιμωρούνται αλλά όχι με φόνο! Αυτό που έκανες εσύ είναι ενάντια στους νομούς της φύσης, Λάιτ"

Ο Λάιτ τον κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα πιο ψυχρό κι απ' του Ελ.

"Τι εννοείς; Εγώ απλά έκανα μια γενική καθαριότητα στην κοινωνία. Έβγαλα τους εγκληματίες απ'την μέση κι έφτιαξα τον τέλειο κόσμο. Μέχρι που αυτό το παλιοθήλυκο έκαψε το death note μου. Το desth note ήταν η μόνη μου ελπίδα να ολοκληρώσω το έργο μου! Τώρα δεν ξέρω πως θα ξανακάνω τον κόσμο τέλειο..."

"Αυτό προσπαθούσα να σου πω! Ότι τίποτα στο σύμπαν δεν είναι τέλειο! Γι'αυτό και η φύση έφτιαξε τα αντίθετα. Χωρίς τον θάνατο, δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει ζωή. Χωρίς την καταιγίδα, δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει λιακάδα. Χωρίς το κακό, δεν μπορεί να υπάρξει το καλό. Γι'αυτό και δεν γίνεται να υπάρξει κοινωνία που να μην έχει έστω κι έναν εγκληματία!"

"Ε λοιπόν εγώ είμαι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που κατάφερε κάτι τέτοιο και θα'πρεπε να χαίρεσαι για μένα"

"Δεν χαίρομαι καθόλου. Για να'μαι ειλικρινής... Δεν σε αναγνωρίζω, Λάιτ. Αν πρέπει να σε λέω έτσι!"

"Έλα μπαμπά, ο γιος σου είμαι! Ο Λάιτ που πάντα ήξερες είμαι. Όταν τελειώσω το σχολείο, στο υπόσχομαι πως θα γίνω τέλειος συνεργάτης! Και στις υποθέσεις θα σε βοηθάω, και τον καφέ θα σου φτιάχνω τα πρωινά... Τα πάντα όλα θα κάνω!"

"Ποιος είσαι; Ποιος είσαι και τι έκανες στον γιο μου;"

"Λοιπόν, μπάρμπα-Γιαγκάμι... Ο Λάιτ που ήξερες έφυγε και δεν θα'ξανάρθει, όπως ήδη έχεις καταλάβει. Ξέρεις τι; Θα μπορούσα να σε "καθαρίσω" επιτόπου αλλά αφού δεν μπορώ χωρίς το death note..."

Ο διευθυντής τότε άρπαξε ένα μαχαίρι από ένα τραπεζάκι και το κράτησε απειλητικά.

"Καλή σκέψη! Θα σε καθαρίσω με μαχαίρι. Εκτός κι αν προτιμάς να αυτοκαθαριστείς μόνος σου. Μόνο σε παρακαλώ μην χώσεις το μαχαίρι πάνω μου, γιατί πως θα παίρνω μετά αυτόγραφα;"

"Είσαι πολύ ψωνάρα τελικά, ε, Κίρα;"

"Ψώναρα και σ'όποιον αρέσω, γέρο!"   
-  
-  
-  
Τότε ο διευθυντής έκανε κάτι που κανείς δεν περίμενε: Στόχευσε με το μαχαίρι κι άρχισε να το χτυπάει με δύναμη προς την μεριά του δεξιού αυτιού του. Κηλίδες αίματος πετάχτηκαν προς τον Λάιτ. Αν και δεν το περίμενε, απολάμβανε αυτή την σκηνή. Ο Μάτσουντα μάλιστα προσπάθησε να πάει εκεί και να τον σταματήσει, αλλά μέχρι να φτάσει στο υπόγειο, ο διευθυντής ήταν ήδη νεκρός...

"Τα κατάφερα! Επιτέλους τα κατάφερα! Ο θεός είναι μαζί μου! Με βοήθησε να πετύχω ένα ακόμα κομμάτι του στόχου μου! Ωω ναι! Ελάτε τώρα να με συλλάβετε, κορόιδα! Ποιος θα σας πιστέψει όταν πείτε πως οι βοηθοί μου είναι σινιγκάμι; Κανείς! Το πιο πιθανό είναι να με αθωώσουνε! Ωω ναι! Είμαι απρρρόβλεπτος!"

Τότε ευχαρίστησε την Ρεμ κι έφυγε απ'το υπόγειο. Νομίζω εκείνη την στιγμή όλοι θέλαμε να τον σπάσουμε στο ξύλο, αλλά δεν ήταν τόσο απλό γιατί μετά η Ρεμ θα καθάριζε κι εμάς.

"Δεν μπορούμε να τον συλλάβουμε αν δεν πάρουμε τα απαραίτητα μέτρα προστασίας" είπε ο Ελ

"Τι εννοείς;" τον ρώτησε ο Μόγκι

"Θυμάστε χτες που ο Λάιτ νόμιζε πως με σκότωσε αλλά τελικά ήμουν ζωντανός; Λοιπόν, υπάρχει μια διαδικασία που σου βάζουν ένα τσιπάκι στις αρτηρίες, το οποίο έχει φωτοκύτταρο και ελέγχει για τυχόν βλάβες μέσα στις αρτηρίες ή τη καρδιά όπως μια καρδιακή προσβολή. Αν εντοπίσει κάτι θα βγάλει ένα άσπρο υγρό μαζί με αντισώματα ώστε να το απομακρύνει αυτό το ξένο σώμα. Κι απ'ότι μου είπαν μένει στο σώμα γύρω στους τρεις μήνες μετά ξεραίνεται"

"Δηλαδή έκανες αυτή την διαδικασία να προστατευτείς;" ρώτησα

"Δεν είναι προφανές;"

"Τότε μπορούμε να το κάνουμε κι εμείς"

"Μισό λεπτό, μην βιάζεστε. Δεν ξέρω αν θα μας εξυπηρετήσουν όπως θέλουμε, γιατί μου είπαν πως πολύς κόσμος το κάνει τώρα τελευταία αυτό λόγω του Κίρα. Οπότε δεν ξέρω αν θα έχει μείνει καθόλου και για μας. Όποιος θέλει πάντως μπορεί να κάνει"

Για λίγο μείναμε σιωπηλοί.

"Παιδιά... Δεν νομίζω ότι πρέπει να το πολυσκεφτόμαστε. Η λύση είναι απλή: Εφόσον προβλήθηκε στην τηλεόραση το βίντεο, υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα να δημοσιεύτηκε και στο ίντερνετ. Που σημαίνει ότι ο Λάιτ δεν έχει έξοδο. Δεν μπορεί καν να κυκλοφορεί στους δρόμους πλέον, γιατί όλοι ξέρουν ποιος είναι. -Εδώ, ρε'σεις έχει απογοητεύσει μέχρι και την οικογένειά του- Γι'αυτό τον λόγο λοιπόν μπορούμε άνετα να τον πάμε στο δικαστήριο"

"Μα η Ρεμ-"

"Είστε πρόθυμοι να ρισκάρετε τις ζωές σας, ναι ή όχι; Να ξέρω πως έχω συνεργάτες που είναι χέστηδες"

"Έχει δίκιο το κορίτσι. Ακόμα κι αν δεν έχουμε τα κατάλληλα μέτρα προστασίας εμείς πρέπει να δείξουμε θάρρος! Εξάλλου είμαστε πέντε εναντίων δύο. Τι μας εμποδίζει;" είπε ο Ελ

"Δε ξέρω για σας, αλλά εγώ παραιτούμαι. Βαρέθηκα να κυνηγάω έναν που μπορεί να μην είναι καν θνητός" είπε ο Μόγκι κι έκανε να φύγει.

"Κι εγώ παραιτούμαι. Εξάλλου έχω γυναίκα και παιδιά. Εσείς οι τρεις πηγαίντε να βγάλετε το φίδι απ'την τρύπα μόνοι σας. Εγώ δεν ασχολούμαι άλλο" είπε κι ο Αϊζάβα

Οι δυό άντρες σηκώθηκαν κι έφυγαν αφού πρώτα μας καλημέρισαν.

"Σας ευχαριστώ για τον κόπο σας" απάντησε ο Ελ στον χαιρετισμό

"Εγώ θα συμφωνήσω με την ιδέα της Μαρίνας. Σιγά το δύσκολο. Θα τον πάμε στο δικαστήριο σε χρόνο ντε τε"

"Αφού γίνει πρώτα καλά το πόδι μου"   
-  
-  
-  
Λίγο αργότερα αφού έφυγε ο Μάτσουντα μου'πε ο Ελ το εξής:

"Κοίτα... Δεν είμαι άνθρωπος που εκφράζει εύκολα τα συναισθήματά του, αλλά έπρεπε να το πω σε κάποιον να ξελαφρώσω"

Τον κοίταξα απορημένη.

"Γιατί τι συμβαίνει;"

"Ο Γουάταρι πέθανε"

"Τι; Πότε;"

"Χτες αφότου κοιμήθηκες βρήκα το πτώμα του στην δεύτερη αίθουσα υπολογιστών. Ο Κίρα τον σκότωσε χωρίς αμφιβολία. Αν ήταν από γεράματα θα είχαν εμφανιστεί από πριν τα σημάδια κούρασης κι αδυναμίας. Μια χαρά υγιής άνθρωπος ήταν"

"Τι να πω; Συλλυπητήρια... Ήταν πολύ αγαπητό σου πρόσωπο ε;"

"Ήταν όντως.... Παρόλο που δεν είναι ο βιολογικός μου πατέρας εγώ πάντα τον ένιωθα πολύ κοντά μου σαν να ήταν πράγματι πατέρας μου. Λες κι είχαμε το ίδιο αίμα! Ακόμα και στην εφηβεία που απομακρυνθήκαμε λόγω δικών μου προβλημάτων, μέχρι και τότε ένιωθα ασφαλής μαζί του. Ξέρεις... Με έπαιρνε κοντά του όταν δεν με ήθελε κανείς. Αφού στην τελική είμαι τέρας. Και ποιος θέλει να έχει στην ζωή του ένα τέρας; Κανείς προφανώς. Γι'αυτό και του είμαι ευγνώμων που με ανέχτηκε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια"

[Χάζεψε αυτός; Γιατί στον κόρακα αποκαλεί τον εαυτό του τέρας; Είπα μέσα μου] Πρέπει να πρόσεξε το απορημένο βλέμμα μου.

"Συγγνώμη, Μαρίνα. Ξέχασα ότι δεν ξέρεις τι έγινε"

"Όχι, όχι μην απολογείσαι. Δεν παρεξηγούμαι εύκολα. Εκτός αν θες εσύ να μου ανοίξεις την καρδιά σου"

"Για να πω την αλήθεια... Θέλω. Κι αυτό γιατί ξέρω ότι είσαι σαν κι εμένα. Οπότε σίγουρα θα καταλάβεις"


	22. «From L's diary» -1-

«Δευτέρα 17 Φεβρουαρίου 1992»

Πραγματικά, εάν δεν υπήρχε η γυμναστική στα σχολεία, τώρα θα'χα παραλύσει απ'την κούραση των υπολοίπων μαθημάτων! Η γυμναστική σε αναζωογονεί και σου δίνει όλη την ενέργεια που χρειάζεσαι για την υπόλοιπη μέρα. Αλλά όταν έχεις για γυμναστή έναν άνθρωπο που είναι έξω καρδιάς, τότε παίρνεις διπλή ενέργεια!

Τον γυμναστή μας τον λένε Τζον Κόντον και τον αγαπάνε σχεδόν όλα τα παιδιά του σχολείου. Βασικά μέχρι και οι δάσκαλοι λένε γι'αυτόν τα καλύτερα λόγια. Καταρχάς γιατί είναι ένας πολύ ευγενικός άνθρωπος. Μέλι στάζει το στόμα του! Δεύτερον, γιατί είναι πολύ αισιόδοξος και φαίνεται.

Αλλά εμείς οι μαθητές του τον αγαπάμε. Κυρίως γιατί είναι φοβερός μίμος. Συνήθως μιμείται αυστηρούς δασκάλους γελοία μεν, αλλά εμείς πεθαίνουμε κάθε φορά στα γέλια!

Μια φορά μάλιστα του ζήτησα μετά το μάθημα να μας μιμηθεί τον Τσουφ-Τσουφ. (Αυτός που μας κάνει Γλώσσα, καπνίζει πολύ και μας θυμίζει ατμομηχανή και τον λέμε «Τσουφ-Τσουφ» Αλλά επειδή είναι αυστηρός, στην πραγματικότητα είναι απλά γελοίος και μόνο από την βρωμερή ανάσα του)

Τέλοσπάντων... Τα παιδιά με ευγνωμονούσαν που του ζήτησα κάτι τέτοιο, γιατί έφτιαξε την μέρα όλων μας. Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό. Είναι και τέλειος ψυχολόγος! Ειλικρινά... Αυτός έπρεπε να γίνει ψυχολόγος, όχι γυμναστής! Όταν του λέει κάποιος από τους μαθητές του κάποιο πρόβλημα που έχει, εκείνος όχι μόνο το εξετάζει προσεκτικά, αλλά αν δει πως είναι πολύ σοβαρό, τότε το κάνει να φαίνεται αστείο. Φυσικά δείχνει κατανόηση, όμως του το παρουσιάζει από μια άλλη πλευρά, και τελικά τον κάνει και γελάει. Στο τέλος ούτε που τον νοιάζει!

Τον αγαπάμε πολύ τον Τζον! Απαιτητικός όταν κάνει το μάθημά του, αλλά στην τελική είναι ψυχούλα. Γι'αυτό και όλοι διασκεδάζουν μαζί του.

Θα μπορούσα να γράψω κι άλλα, αλλά με πονάει πολύ το χέρι μου. Φαίνεται πως δεν ξέρω ακόμα πως να κρατάω την ρακέτα... Κι ο Τζον το κάνει να φαίνεται εύκολο!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
«Δευτέρα 2 Μαρτίου 1992»

Από πάντα το αγαπούσα το Τέννις. Δε ξέρω γιατί, αλλά κάθε φορά που βλέπω κάποιους να χτυπάνε την ρακέτα, να βγάζουν τα μάτια της μπάλας και να τρέχουν πάνω κάτω, νιώθω πως με καλούν να παίξω μαζί τους. Όσο περίεργο κι αν φαίνεται, υπάρχει μια μαγεία σε αυτό το άθλημα. Είναι κάτι που μόνο ένας τεννίστας καταλαβαίνει. Απ'την Α' Δημοτικού λοιπόν κάνω Τέννις, και μπορώ να πω πως έχει μια ξεχωριστή θέση στην καρδιά μου. Αν κάποιος μου έλεγε να το αφήσω θα δυσκολευόμουν πολύ. Νομίζω ότι θα κατέληγα να παίζω δύο με τρεις ώρες, επειδή πολύ απλά το'χω αγαπήσει. Γι'αυτό κι έχω υπέροχο προπονητή... Ή τουλάχιστον αυτό νόμιζα μέχρι σήμερα.

Μετά την προπόνηση, ήρθε ο Τζον και μου είπε πως τα παιδιά που είναι στο επίπεδο των προχωρημένων θα παίξουν στον τοπικό αγώνα Τέννις του Λονδίνου στις 12 Μαρτίου. Φυσικά πέταξα την σκούφια μου και δεν ήξερα τι να πω από την χαρά μου.

"Ξέρω πως όλοι σας είστε υπέροχα παιδιά και πιστοί στο πνεύμα του Τέννις, γι'αυτό θέλω να με βγάλετε ασπροπρόσωπο, ειδικά εσύ Ελ. Φαίνεται πως έχει αθλητικό πνεύμα μέσα σου!

"Ελάτε τώρα, κύριε... Γιατί δηλαδή οι άλλοι δεν έχουν αθλητικό πνεύμα;"

"Έχουν, πως δεν έχουν; Απλά εσύ το έχεις πιο έντονο. Όταν σε βλέπω με πόση δύναμη χτυπάς το μπαλάκι καταλαβαίνω πόσο πάθος έχεις για το Τέννις. Και δεν το έχω παρατηρήσει σε κανένα άλλο παιδί"

Κοκκίνησα.

"Παρεμπιπτόντως, Ελ. Δε θυμάμαι να σε κέρασα στα γενέθλιά μου"

"Τι εννοείτε; Αφού έφαγα τούρτα"

"Δε μετράει η τούρτα. Εγώ πάντα κερνάω τα αγαπητά μου πρόσωπα "γενεθλιακές καραμέλες" Είναι κάτι σαν έθιμο"

"Μα, πέρσι δε θυμάμαι να είχατε δώσει κάτι τέτοιο"

"Άλλο το πέρσι. Τότε είχε πεθάνει μια θεία μου και είχαμε πένθος στην οικογένεια. Βλέπεις, είναι ασέβεια προς τον νεκρό να κάνουμε γιορτές και πανηγύρια κι αυτός να φεύγει"

"Κατάλαβα..."

Έβγαλε απ'την τσάντα του ένα πακέτο ζελεδάκια.

"Λοιπόν; Θα πάρεις λίγα;"

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, κύριε δεν θέλω. Ίσως μου κοπεί η όρεξη για το μεσημεριανό"

"Πάρε ένα, δε θα πάθεις τίποτα"

Γέλασα.

"Καλά, θα σας κάνω το χατίρι. Μη χαλάσουμε και το έθιμο τώρα"

Πήρα δύο ζελεδάκια και τα μάσησα. Παρατήρησα όμως πως είχαν μια πικρίλα. Μια περίεργη πικρή γεύση.

"Κύριε... Τα ζελεδάκια-"

"Τι έχουν τα ζελεδάκια;" Έκανε δήθεν ανήξερος

Μου'ρθε τότε ναυτία κι ήθελα να κάνω εμετό. Ζαλιζόμουν...

"Κύριε, συγγνώμη πρέπει να πάω στο μπάνιο..."

Τότε μου έσφιξε δυνατά τους ώμους.

"Δε θα πας πουθενά..."

Δεν θυμάμαι καθαρά τι έγινε μετά απ'αυτό. Θυμάμαι μόνο πως ήμασταν σε κάτι δέντρα δίπλα απ'το γήπεδο. Δεν υπήρχε κανείς τριγύρω κι αυτό μου επέτρεψε να κάνει ο,τι έκανε. Ήταν ημίγυμνος και και εμένα μου'χε βγάλει όλα τα ρούχα ενώ χαίδεύε απαλά το σώμα μου. Προσπάθησα να του ξεφύγω όμως εκείνα τα "ζελεδάκια" μου'χαν ρουφήξει όλη την ενέργεια. Ούτε να φωνάξω για βοήθεια δεν μπορούσα. Τον έβλεπα που κοκκίνιζε, που σημαίνει πως το απολάμβανε. Στο τέλος με αγκάλιασε μυρίζοντας τα μαλλιά μου. Έτρεμα...

"Μην πεις τίποτα σε κανέναν... Τσικουδιά!"

Κούνησα αρνητικά το κεφάλι ενώ μου χάιδευε το πηγούνι.

"Το'ξερα πως είσαι καλό παιδί...

Ύστερα, ξαναπήρα τις δυνάμεις μου. Όμως η ζημιά είχε ήδη γίνει. Δεν ήξερα πως να νιώσω. Ένιωθα... Ντροπή. Και τρόμο ίσως. Κοίταξα τα σημάδια στους καρπούς μου από τα χέρια του Τζον. Γιατί ο Τζον να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο; Γιατί; Εμείς που νομίζαμε ότι είναι άνθρωπος που αγαπάει τα παιδιά, και που θέλει το καλύτερο για μας... Γιατί; Τι του έκανα και με τιμώρησε έτσι; Πριν λίγο μου έλεγε πως θέλει να τον βγάλω ασπροπρόσωπο. Και θα το έκανα αφού είναι ο αγαπημένος μου δάσκαλος! Μάλλον... Ήταν. Γιατί τώρα είναι... Δεν ξέρω τι είναι, αλλά είναι. Πάντως ήταν κακό αυτό που έκανε. Πολύ κακό.

Πρέπει να το πω στον διευθυντή. Άλλη λύση δεν υπάρχει. Μόνο αυτός θα το κανονίσει.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
«Τρίτη 3 Μαρτίου 1992»

Αποφάσισα να μιλήσω στον διευθυντή την ώρα του μεσημεριανού, μιας και εκείνη την ώρα ήταν ελεύθερος. Χτύπησα την πόρτα του γραφείου του κι εκείνος είπε να περάσω μέσα.

"Καλημέρα" μου λέει

"Καλημέρα" του απαντώ.

Ένιωθα λίγο άβολα για κάποιο λόγο. Με κοίταξε με το ψυχρό του βλέμμα που σε πάγωνε από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια.

"Τι θέλεις;"

"Εε... Έχετε δουλειά;"

"Όχι άλλα τι θες;"

Κι έτσι του διηγήθηκα ο,τι έγινε χτες. Περίμενα να πάρει μια έκπληκτη έκφραση, τύπου ότι δεν το περίμενε αυτό από τον Τζον, γιατί όπως είπα όλοι τον αγαπάνε, -μέχρι και τα τυχαία χαλίκια που βρίσκονται στην αυλή του σχολείου- Αλλά δεν φάνηκε να του κάνει εντύπωση. Ή μάλλον δεν τον ένοιαξε καν.

"Ναι, ναι εντάξει θα το κανονίσω" είπε, αλλά δε μου φάνηκε πως θα έκανε και τίποτα.

Μάλλον θα του 'χει μείνει από πέρσι που ένας μαθητής κατήγγειλε έναν δάσκαλο για ξύλο στους μαθητές, ενώ δεν είχε χτυπήσει κανέναν, μόνο και μόνο να τον εκδικηθεί που του κατέσχησε το gameboy. Τελικά ανακάλυψαν πως ο δάσκαλος ήταν αθώος, όμως δεν του επέτρεψε ποτέ το gameboy. Λεπτομέρειες δεν ξέρω, αλλά πάνω κάτω έτσι έγινε.

Αφού λοιπόν δεν με πιστεύει ο διευθυντής, δεν θα το πω ούτε στους δασκάλους. Αν θέλουν να πιστεύουν ότι το συμβάν θα ξαναγίνει, εγώ δεν μπορώ να κάνω κάτι. Θα αντιμετωπίσω μόνος μου τον Τζον κι ότι είναι να γίνει ας γίνει...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Κάτι άσχετο αλλά ο μόνος λόγος που τα βάζω στο AO3 είναι πως τα έβαλα πρώτα στο Wattpad. Που σε περίπτωση που σβηστούν καταλάθος (λέω γω τώρα) να τα βρω εδώ έτοιμα ωστέ να μην χρειαστεί να τα ξαναγράψω απ΄την αρχή. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει ούτε να πάρω hints ούτε kudos.


	23. «From L's diary» -2-

«Παρασκευή 6 Μαρτίου 1992»

Χτες και προχτές είχαν προπόνηση οι προχωρημένοι. Δηλαδή προετοιμάζονταν για τον αγώνα. Μετά την προπόνηση έπαιρνα τα πράγματά μου και την κοπανούσα κατευθείαν για το επόμενο μάθημα χωρίς να με δει ο Τζον. Όσον αφορά τα διαλείμματα, έφευγα απ'το οπτικό του πεδίο αν βρίσκονταν κάπου. Λες και θα έκανε τίποτα μπροστά σε όλους. Εγώ όμως ένιωθα λες και με κυνηγούσε ο Χίτλερ. Έτρεμε η καρδιά μου στην σκέψη και μόνο ότι μπορεί να πεταχτεί από κάποια γωνία σαν φάντασμα. Παρ'όλα αυτά θέλω να δω που θα το πάει.

Σήμερα καθώς γυρνούσα από το σχολείο άκουσα ένα τιτίβισμα ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Ήταν ένα πουλάκι σωριασμένο στο έδαφος. Το πήρα στις παλάμες μου και το εξέτασα. Η μία φτερούγα του είχε σπάσει και το καημένο τιτίβιζε σαν τρελό απ'τον πόνο. Το χάιδεψα απαλά στην πλάτη να καταλάβει πως είμαι φίλος και το αγκάλιασα. Λίγο αργότερα του έφτιαξα μια μικρή φωλίτσα μες το δωμάτιό μου, με κρεβατάκι και ταϊστρα. Αφότου του έδεσα την φτερούγα με γάζα, το ξάπλωσα στο "κρεβάτι" του. Δεν ξέρω πως μου'ρθε αλλά κάτι έσπασε μέσα μου όταν το είδα. Δεν είχε κάποιον να το βοηθήσει γι'αυτό θα το βοηθήσω εγώ. Έτσι κι αλλιώς ούτε εμένα μου δίνει κανείς σημασία, πόσο μάλλον όταν πρόκειται για τον Τζον. -Και να πω, θα με πιστέψουνε; Τον λατρεύουν σαν θεό-

Τον μικρούλη τον έβγαλα Τσίφτη. Δεν υπάρχει επίσημη μετάφραση του ονόματός του στα αγγλικά, αλλά στα ελληνικά σημαίνει αυτός που είναι πολύ έξυπνος. Που πιάνει πουλιά στον αέρα. Πρέπει να εκτίμησε την βοήθειά μου, γιατί όταν ξάπλωσε στο κρεβατάκι του αποκοιμήθηκε αμέσως. Δεν ξύπνησε ούτε και τώρα που γράφω.

Τώρα που το βλέπω, πρέπει να είναι σπουργίτι. Μπροστά το σώμα του φέρνει λίγο σε μπεζ και πίσω τα φτερά του είναι καφέ-γκρίζα. Μα αυτό που τον κάνει να ξεχωρίζει είναι η μαύρη κουκίδα που έχει στην κοιλίτσα του. Αν λοιπόν ποτέ ξεχάσω τι κατοικίδιο είχα όταν ήμουν εννιά, θα βλέπω κανένα σπουργίτι με μαύρη κουκίδα στην κοιλιά και θα θυμάμαι τον Τσίφτη...  
-  
-  
-  
«Πέμπτη 12 Μαρτίου 1992»

Κοίταξα το ημερολόγιο τοίχου. 12 Μαρτίου σήμερα. Ο τοπικός αγώνας Τέννις του Λονδίνου. Θα ανυπομονούσα να έρθει αυτή η μέρα αν δεν είχα τον Τζον. Όμως τις τελευταίες τρεις μέρες το μόνο που με ένοιαζε ήταν να τον αποφύγω. Όσο δυνατά και να χτυπούσα την μπάλα να μου φύγει το άγχος, ο φόβος παρέμενε. Μια φωνή μέσα μου μου'λεγε: «Γρήγορα! Κάνε την προπόνηση και φύγε!» Θα μπορούσα βέβαια να μην κάνω τις προπονήσεις, αλλά θα νόμιζαν οι άλλοι πως κάτι συμβαίνει. Ίσως με τον αγώνα να μου έφευγε το άγχος, έστω και για λίγο. Δεν με ένοιαζε αν θα κέρδιζα ή όχι. Τουλάχιστον θα έπαιζα, κι αυτό είναι που έχει σημασία.

Ο αγώνας ξεκίνησε στις δέκα το πρωί, αλλά εμείς βγαίναμε στις δώδεκα. Από το Γουίντσεστερ μέχρι το Λονδίνο είναι δύο ώρες, όποτε φύγαμε στις εννιά. Έβαλα σε μια εκδρομική τσάντα τα όσα χρειαζόμουν και περίμενα τους άλλους να ετοιμαστούν. Λίγο πριν φύγουμε, είπα στον Τσίφτη το μυστικό μου.

"Μικρέ, ξέρεις κάτι; Μπορεί να μην καταλάβεις, αλλά θα σου πω έτσι κι αλλιώς. Ξέρω γιατί εσείς τα ζώα μας φοβάστε. Επειδή ήμαστε εχθροί σας. Δεν είναι όμως όλοι έτσι. Το βλέπεις κιόλας από μένα. Υπάρχει όμως ένας άνθρωπος πολύ κακός. Με κυνηγάει εδώ και μέρες να μου πει το αίμα. Σαν βαμπίρ. Δηλαδή, όχι ακριβώς να μου πιει το αίμα. Είναι κάτι πολύ χειρότερο... Δεν μπορώ ούτε καν να το πω. Το είπα όμως σ'έναν γνωστό του και δεν με πίστεψε. Γιατί αυτός έχει φορέσει την μάσκα του καλού προσώπου κι όλοι νομίζουν ότι είναι υπέροχος άνθρωπος. Μόνο σε εμένα έδειξε ποιος είναι πραγματικά..."

Το πουλί με κοιτούσε καλά καλά. Το πήρα στα χέρια μου.

"Σήμερα, Τσίφτη είναι ο τοπικός αγώνας Τέννις, κι είναι πολύ πιθανό να είναι εκεί. Φοβάμαι... Κι αν κάνει κάτι μαζί μου μπροστά σε όλους; Δεν θέλω να πάω αλλά πρέπει, γιατί είναι γραμμένο το όνομά μου στην λίστα με αυτούς που θα συμμετέχουν. Δεν μπορώ να φύγω τελευταία στιγμή"

Αναστέναξα βαθιά.

"Δεν μπορώ να πάω στο Τέννις όπως θα ήθελε η καρδιά μου. Με τι ζόρι πηγαίνω. Αν δεν ήταν ο Τζον-"

Η πρότασή μου κόπηκε απότομα όταν άκουσα τον Γουάταρι να με φωνάζει από τις σκάλες και να μου δηλώνει πως το λεωφορείο φεύγει σε δέκα λεπτά.

"Συγγνώμη, Τσίφτη. Πρέπει να φύγω. Ευχήσου μου καλή τύχη"

Αγκάλιασα τον μικρό μου φίλο, άρπαξα την τσάντα μου και μπήκα φουριόζος στο λεωφορείο. Είναι γνωστό πως εμείς οι Εγγλέζοι θέλουμε να ήμαστε just on time! Χεχεχ.

******  
******

Όταν το ρολόι χτύπησε δώδεκα το μεσημέρι, ήταν η σειρά μας να βγούμε στην αρένα. Είχαμε φτιάξει ζευγάρια και το κάθε ζευγάρι θα έπαιζε ξεχωριστά, κι αν ένας απ'τους δύο παίκτες έπαιζε σωστά, δηλαδήήταν αρκετά γρήγορος, θα έπαιζε και για δεύτερη φορά με έναν από τους επαγγελματίες τεννίστες που είχαν καλέσει. Εγώ όπως είπα δεν είχα πολύ άγχος. Άφησα απλά το τεννίστικό μου πνεύμα να μιλήσει. Θυμάμαι ένιωθα ανακούφιση ενώ χτυπούσα την μπάλα. Σαν να έφευγε όλη αυτή η αρνητική ενέργεια από πάνω μου. Δεν με ένοιαζε τίποτα εκείνη την ώρα. Άφησα την ρακέτα να καθοδηγήσει το σώμα μου. Με κάθε μπαλιά ένιωθα το πνεύμα του Τέννις να περνάει μέσα απ'τις φλέβες μου. Κατάλαβα πως δούλεψα αρκετά τους μυς μου, όταν ο ιδρώτας άρχισε να πέφτει βροχή στο μέτωπό μου, κι όταν τα μπράτσα μου άρχισαν να μουδιάζουν. Αυτό θα πει να είσαι αθλητής...

Παραδόξως, έμαθα πως ήμουν πολύ καλός, γι'αυτό και με έβαλαν να παίξω με έναν από τους επαγγελματίες τεννίστες. Δεν ήταν κι άσχημα. Ο αντίπαλός μου ήταν πολύ καλός συμπαίκτης με ευγενική άμιλλα. Μόλις έμαθα όμως πως έχει πάρει 17 μετάλλια σε αγώνες Τέννις, έκανα πίσω, γιατί έτσι κι αλλιώς θα με νικούσε, οπότε δεν υπήρχε λόγος να παίξουμε.

Κατά τύχη όμως τον κέρδισα. Σηκώθηκαν όλοι και ζητοκραύγαζαν μόλις το μπαλάκι προσπέρασε την ρακέτα του. Εγώ απλώς καθόμουν και κοιτούσα το πλήθος που φώναζε: "Μπράβο, μικρέ!" Ύστερα ήρθε ο διαιτητής και μου έδωσε ένα χρυσό μετάλλιο. Τα μάτια μου κόντεψαν να πεταχτούν από τις κόγχες τους. Γιατί να πάρω χρυσό μετάλλιο από τώρα; Έχω μέλλον μπροστά μου ως τεννίστας. Είναι πολύ νωρίς! Αλλά απ'όσα μου είπανε, έμειναν έκπληκτοι που έχω "πνεύμα τεννίστα" από τόσο μικρή ηλικία, γι'αυτό και μου αξίζει το μετάλλιο.

Δεν ήξερα τι να πω... Τα μάτια μου βούρκωσαν ενώ το έβλεπα και το ξαναέβλεπα. Το πρώτο μου χρυσό μετάλλιο... Ποιος να το'λεγε;

Το φόρεσα και το έσφιξα δυνατά στο στήθος μου. Στάθηκα περήφανος μπροστά στο πλήθος, ενώ τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά της ομάδας με αγκάλιαζαν σφιχτά και μου έλεγαν "συγχαρητήρια". Η χαρά μου όμως έφυγε σύντομα όταν πρόσεξα τον Τζον να κάθεται στις κερκίδες και να μου χαμογελάει πονηρά.   
-  
-  
-  
«Παρασκευή 13 Μαρτίου 1992»

Σήμερα στο μάθημα της γυμναστικής δεν είχα κάποια φοβία πως ο Τζον θα μου κάνει κακό, όμως ήθελα να μείνω όσο πιο μακριά του γίνεται. Ήθελα κιόλας να παρατηρήσω τις κινήσεις του στους υπόλοιπους συμμαθητές μου. Πάντως, ήμουν τόσο χαρούμενος όταν πήρα το χρυσό μετάλλιο χτες, που σήμερα ήμουν πολύ πιο γρήγορος στο Τέννις. Ξεπέρασα την ταχύτητα του φωτός... Το μόνο πράγμα που άκουγα ήταν η καρδία μου που χτυπούσε δυνατά από την περηφάνια, και το μυαλό μου που μου'λεγε: «Μπράβο, αγόρι μου! Είσαι φοβερός!» Για λίγο μου είχε ανέβει η αυτοπεποίθηση, κι όμως ο Τζον είχε σκοπό να την εξαφανίσει τελείως, να μην μείνει τίποτα!

Μετά την προπόνηση, πήγα ως συνήθως στις τουαλέτες να αλλάξω. Για κάποιο λόγο όμως με το που μπήκα μέσα, το στομάχι μου δέθηκε κόμπος κι ένιωσα ένα αίσθημα κινδύνου. Μια φωνούλα μέσα μου φώναζε: «Προσοχή, κίνδυνος! Βγες έξω αμέσως τώρα!» Αλλά προτίμησα να την αγνοήσω γιατί σκέφτηκα πως θα με έπιασε πάλι μανία καταδίωξης με τον Τζον. Εξάλλου, τι κίνδυνος μπορεί να υπήρχε μέσα στις τουαλέτες; Ο Τζον έχει να το κάνει αυτό πάνω από 'βδομάδα. Κι αν του'ρθει να το κάνει, απλώς τον αποφεύγω. Λες να μου έχει στήσει ενέδρα ή κάτι τέτοιο;

Κι ενώ έκανα αυτές τις σκέψεις, χωρίς προειδοποίηση, άνοιξε διάπλατα η τελευταία πόρτα των τουαλετών κι ένα χέρι με τράβηξε μέσα.

"Έλα 'δω εσύ!" ούρλιαξε. Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία πως ήταν ο Τζον. -Όχι πως θα ήταν και κανένας άλλος δηλαδή-

Έσυρε τον συρτή από μέσα και με στήριξε στον τοίχο. Άρχισα να χτυπιέμαι σαν τρελός και φώναζα να με αφήσει να φύγω.

"Χα! Άκου τι λέει! Να τον αφήσω!" ειρωνεύτηκε

"Ατιμούτσικο, μου θες και χρυσό μετάλλιο. Δεν λέω, ήσουν πολύ καλός, αλλά όχι αρκετά ώστε να το κερδίσεις με την αξία σου. Οι διαιτητές εκεί πέρα δε ξέρανε. Ξεράδια ξέρανε! Δώρο στο έκαναν! Εγώ θα σου δείξω το πνεύμα του πραγματικού τεννίστα"

Δυστυχώς ήταν η τελευταία ώρα και σχεδόν όλοι είχαν σχολάσει, οπότε δεν θα άκουγε κανείς τις κραυγές μου. Έπρεπε μόνος μου να τον αντιμετωπίσω. Κάπως να του ξέφευγα.

Έλα όμως που η τύχη δεν το 'θελε! Έκανε ο,τι έκανε ακριβώς και την περασμένη Δευτέρα! Τι σώμα μου ήταν πλέον σκλάβος των χεριών του. Παρόλο που προσπαθούσα να αμυνθώ εκείνος με κρατούσε σφιχτά να μην αντιστέκομαι. Είχα τρομοκρατηθεί τόσο που δεν σκεφτόμουν τι γινόταν. Απλώς έκλαιγα ενώ έβλεπα μέσα από τα δάκρυά μου το κατακόκκινό του πρόσωπο και το άρρωστό του χαμόγελο.

"Πονάω!" φώναξα τελικά

Χάρηκε όταν το άκουσε γιατί χαμογέλασε κοιτώντας με κατάματα και είπε:

"Αυτό ήθελα να ακούσω!"

Τα δάχτυλά του πίεζαν δυνατά τους καρπούς μου. Σίγουρα θα ένιωσε τον σφυγμό μου που χτυπούσε δυνατά και ρυθμικά. Δεν έλεγε να δείξει έλεος αυτός ο δράκουλας, αυτό το βαμπίρ!

Μέχρι τώρα πίστευα πως τα βαμπίρ τρέφονται με αίμα. Μερικά όμως τρέφονται με αισθήματα. Ο φόβος είναι το αγαπημένο τους γεύμα, ειδικά αν έχει και λίγη δόση από τρομοκρατημένα ανθρώπινα πρόσωπα, μαζί με τα γυμνά τους σώματα και τα κλάματά τους! Ο Τζον είναι ένα από αυτά! Μεταμορφώθηκε σε άνθρωπο να βρει θύματα κι εγώ η μύγα πιάστηκα στον ιστό της αράχνης, και μάλιστα δηλητηριώδους. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι πολύ σύντομα θα βρει κι άλλα ανυποψίαστα έντομα για κυρίως πιάτο!


	24. «From L's diary» -3-

Κάποια στιγμή σηκώθηκε κι έφυγε αφού πρώτα έβαλε τα ρούχα του σαν να μην συνέβη τίποτα. Ούτε που κατάλαβα πόση ώρα πέρασε. Να'ταν πέντε λεπτά; Να'ταν δέκα; Να'ταν δεκαπέντε; Όσα και να 'ταν εμένα μου φάνηκαν εκατό ώρες. Τέτοιες ώρες δεν έχουν χρονόμετρο. Ειδικά όταν πρόκειται να αντιμετωπίσεις άτομα σαν τον Τζον.

Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά που νόμιζα πως θα πεταχτεί απ'το στήθος μου. Το σοκ ήταν μεγαλύτερο απ'το προηγούμενο. Μπορεί η πρώτη φορά να ήταν αϊδιαστική όμως η δεύτερη ήταν απλά τρομακτική. Δεν περιγράφεται με λόγια. Ούτε καν μπορώ να το γράψω στο χαρτί. Ένιωθα λες και μου'χαν ρουφήξει όλο το αίμα. Σταγόνα δεν είχε μείνει από το βαμπίρ. Δουλειά του ήταν άλλωστε να με αποτελειώσει!

Άρπαξα τα ρούχα μου, τα έβαλα γρήγορα κι ύστερα έτρεξα προς το ιατρείο ελπίζωντας πως ο Τζον δεν μου έσπασε κανένα κόκαλο κατά την διάρκεια της Στιγμής. Ευχήθηκα να ήταν η νοσοκόμα στο ιατρείο. Είναι πολύ καλή και αγαπάει τα παιδιά.

Χτύπησα την πόρτα και μου άνοιξε η καστανόξανθη νοσοκόμα. Η νεαρή κοπέλα με κοίταξε απορημένη.

"Γεια σου, μικρό μου. Τι σε φέρνει εδώ ντάλα μεσημέρι; Τώρα ετοιμαζόμουν να φύγω"

"Εε...Να..."

Τι της λες τώρα; Την αλήθεια;

"Έπαιζα τέννις και χτύπησα αλλά δεν ξέρω που. Εννοώ... Μπορεί να χτύπησα μπορεί όχι. Για τσεκ ήρθα"

Με κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω σαν να μην πίστευε αυτά που έλεγα.

"Τα μάτια σου λένε άλλο πράγμα. Δεν είναι βλέμμα αυτό κάποιου που απλώς χτύπησε. Μοιάζεις σαν να είδες κάτι πολύ σοκαριστικό"

"Μα-"

"Δεν θα σε μαλώσω. Πες μου τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει" είπε γλυκά ακουμπώντας το χέρι της στον ώμο μου

Για να είμαι ειλικρινής, την έσπρωξα όταν με ακούμπησε, έστω και φιλικά. Παρ'όλα αυτά δεν παραξενεύτηκε. Το αντίθετο μάλιστα μου είπε να τα πω όλα, και δεν με άγγιξε αφού δεν το ήθελα.

Της τα είπα χαρτί και καλαμάρι. Πως ο Τζον είναι ο πιο αγαπητός δάσκαλος στο σχολείο. Πως κανένας δεν λέει άσχημα πράγματα γι'αυτόν, κι όμως πρόδωσε την εμπιστοσύνη που του είχα. Μου είπε πως τον Τζον σαν δάσκαλο, αλλά όχι το ότι του λένε συνέχεια καλά λόγια. Όταν της είπα για αυτά που μου έκανε, έμεινε έκπληκτη. Με πίστεψε όμως!

"Γιατί δεν το έλεγες νωρίτερα σε κάποιον, γλυκό μου;"

"Το έκανα αλλά κανείς δεν με πίστεψε! Όλοι λατρεύουν τον Τζον σαν θεό. Αφού είπα κάτι άσχημο δεν μου έδωσε κανείς σημασία!"

Η φωνή μου ράγισε και ξέσπασα σε κλάματα. Δεν άντεχα άλλο... Τουλάχιστον κάποιος με άκουσε.

"Αυτό απαγορεύεται από τον νόμο! Κανείς δεν επιτρέπεται να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο! Πόσο μάλλον σ'ένα παιδί!" φώναξε θυμωμένη

"Το ξέρεις, έτσι δεν είναι;"

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

"Καταλαβαίνω πως ίσως φοβόσουν και λίγο τις συνέπειες αν επέμενες λίγο περισσότερο. Όπως είπες κι εσύ, όλοι τον θαυμάζουν. Να ξέρεις όμως πως δεν θα την βγάλει καθαρή. Θα φροντίσω να τον καταγγείλω. Εννοείται πως θα ενημερωθούν και οι δάσκαλοι. Την Δευτέρα όμως γιατί μεσολαβεί Σαββατοκύριακο. Στο υπόσχομαι, μικρέ!"

Ένιωσα σαν να έφυγε ένα βάρος από πάνω μου. Μπορεί να μην το έδειξα όμως ένιωσα ανακούφιση. Της είπα "καλό μεσημέρι" και επέστρεψα στο Wammy's house. Είναι η πρώτη φορά που θέλω να έρθει αμέσως η Δευτέρα. Θα δουν επιτέλους ποιος είναι πραγματικά ο Τζον!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
«Δευτέρα 16 Μαρτίου 1992»

Καθώς έμπαινα από την είσοδο του σχολείου ένιωθα λίγο φόβο για το πώς θα αντιδράσει ο Τζον. Προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω όμως, γιατί τώρα τον λόγο έχει η δικαιοσύνη, όπως έχω ακούσει σε μια ταινία. Πλέον είμαι ασφαλής.

Κατά τις 10 και μισή το πρωί είδα απ'το παράθυρο της τάξης να παρκάρει το αυτοκίνητο της αστυνομίας έξω απ'το σχολείο. Τα παιδιά κοίταξαν απορημένα τους αστυνομικούς να βγαίνουν απ'το αμάξι και να χτυπάνε το κουδούνι του σχολείου. Χαμογέλασα. Δεν έβλεπα την ώρα να δω την μούρη του Τζον!

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ένας δάσκαλος μπήκε στην τάξη και μου είπε να κατέβω στο γραφείο του διευθυντή. Εκεί είδα τον Τζον με χειροπέδες, κάποιους δασκάλους με έκπληκτα πρόσωπα και τους αστυνομικούς. Ο Τζον κοιτούσε το πάτωμα.

"Λάβαμε μια καταγγελία σήμερα το πρωί από έναν πολίτη του οποίου η ταυτότητα προτίμησε να μείνει ανώνυμη. Μας είπε όμως πως γίνονται άρρωστα πραγματικά σ'αυτό το σχολείο" είπε ο ένας αστυνομικός

"Ακριβώς, αγαπητέ συνάδελφε. Πως ο Τζον Κόντον δουλεύει σε αυτό το σχολείο ως δάσκαλος και μάλιστα με καθόλου καλές προθέσεις για τα παιδιά" είπε κι ο άλλος αστυνομικός. Κοίταξε τους δασκάλους.

"Αγαπητοί, κύριοι ο άνθρωπος που ισχυρίζεστε πως είναι ο πιο αγαπητός δάσκαλος στο σχολείο, σας δηλώνω επίσημα πως ο Κόντον καταζητείται εδώ και πολύ καιρό για εμπόριο οργάνων, βιασμό απαγωγή και μαζοχισμό. Ήμαστε πολύ ευχαριστημένοι που επιτέλους τον έχουμε στα χέρια μας. Βλέπετε, τον κυνηγάμε εδώ και τέσσερα χρόνια. Και γι'αυτόν ακριβώς τον λόγο θα γίνει σήμερα η δίκη με κάποιους μάρτυρες μαζί με το αγόρι από δω" είπε και με έδειξε

"Γιατί, Τζον, γιατί;" ρώτησε μια δασκάλα που έκλαιγε.

"Δεν είσαι άνθρωπος εσύ, είσαι τέρας!"

"Δεν έχεις φιλότιμο, ψυχάκια!" φώναξε ένας άλλος δάσκαλος

"Να ψοφήσεις μόνος στην φυλακή, ζώον!"

Τι παράξενο. Ήταν λες κι έβλεπα ταινία. Ξαφνικά από δάσκαλοι έγιναν ηθοποιοί.

"Παρακαλώ, ηρεμήστε. Έχουμε δει και χειρότερα στην διάρκεια της καριέρας μας, έτσι δεν είναι Όσβαλντ;"

"Εννοείται, Τζέραλντ!" είπε ο αστυνομικός που κρατούσε με χειροπέδες τον Τζον. Ύστερα γύρισε και με κοίταξε.

"Πως σε λένε, μικρέ;"

"Ελ" απάντησα. Κοιτάχτηκαν μεταξύ τους.

"Μήπως εννοείς "Έλιοτ";"

"Όχι, Ελ με λένε"

"Σκέτο;"

"Ελ Λολαίτ"

Ξανακοιτάχτηκαν μπερδεμένοι.

"Καλά... Εμ... Σήμερα θα γίνει η δίκη όπως είπα. Στις 8μισι το απόγευμα. Πες σε κάποιον υπεύθυνο του ορφανοτροφείου να σε συνοδεύσει"

"Ελ, αγόρι μου είσαι σίγουρος;" ρώτησε η δασκάλα που έκαιγε

"Είσαι 100% σίγουρος πως ισχύουν αυτά που λένε οι αστυνομικοί;"

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

"Σιωπή εσύ! Οι αποδείξεις είναι τρανταχτές!" της φώναξε ένας απ'τους αστυνομικούς.

******  
******

Είχαμε φτάσει ακριβώς 18:27 στο δικαστήριο με τον Γουάταρι. Τρεία λεπτά πριν ξεκινήσει η δίκη. Μόλις το ψηφιακό ρολόι έδειχνε και 30 θα ξεκινούσε αμέσως η δίκη χωρίς καμία καθυστέρηση. Έκατσα δίπλα στους άλλους μάρτυρες κι ο Τζον καθόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μας. Δεν με κοιτούσε στα μάτια. Όπως και να'χει, ο Τζον τώρα καταδικάστηκε σε 20 χρόνια φυλάκισης. Μόλις το άκουσα αυτό, ακούμπησα την παλάμη μου στο στήθος μου και αναστέναξα. Δεν κινδυνεύω πια...

Όταν όμως γυρίσαμε στο Wammy's πρόσεξα κάτι πολύ παράξενο και την ίδια στιγμή χαριτωμένο. Μπήκα στο δωμάτιό μου κι όταν κοίταξα προς την μικρή γωνίτσα του Τσίφτη, το σπουργιτάκι φαινόταν να κάνει κάτι στο κρεβατάκι του, σαν να τσιμπάει με το ράμφος του. Όταν ήρθε πιο κοντά κατάλαβα πως δεν τσιμπούσε αλλά... Ταίζε. Όχι ένα, ούτε δύο, αλλά έξι νεογέννητα πουλάκια.

Στην αρχή απλώς καθόμουν και τα κοίταζα. Προσπαθούσα να καταλάβω πως και έγινε κάτι τέτοιο. Από πού ήρθε το θηλυκό πουλί; Όχι πως ήξερα ότι ο Τσίφτης είναι αρσενικό. Έτσι τον έβγαλα. Μετά όμως πρόσεξα τα κομμάτια από τα αυγά απ'όπου ήρθαν τα νεογέννητα σπουργιτάκια. Είχαν μαζευτεί γύρω απ'τον Τσίφτη και έπαιρναν το φαγητό που τους έδινε. Θυμήθηκα πως τώρα τελευταία ανοίγω συχνά το παράθυρο γιατί μπήκε άνοιξη και κάνει ζέστη. Ίσως μπήκε μέσα κάποιο αρσενικό και έκανε παιδιά με την... Τσίφτενα. Θα πέρασε καμιά 'βδομάδα κι ύστερα θα γέννησε. Σήμερα είχα ξαναφήσει το παράθυρο ανοιχτό γι'αυτό και μάλλον βγήκε και βρήκε φαγητό για τα μικρά της. Οπότε έγινε καλά και η φτερούγα της!

Ένιωθα παράξενα ενώ τα άκουγα που έκαναν το μικρό και λεπτό τους τιτίβισμα. Δεν ξέρω κιόλας τι ένιωθα. Απλώς ήταν πολύ όμορφη στιγμή... Η φύση είναι πραγματικά υπέροχη!

"Να τα χαίρεσαι τα παιδιά σου...εμ... Τσίφτενα!" της είπα και γέλασα. Χαϊδεψα το κεφαλάκι της και συνέχισα να την παρακολουθώ.

Και μιας και η φτερούγα της έγινε εντελώς καλά, αύριο θα τους φτιάξω φωλιά σε κάποιο δέντρο στην αυλή, να τους έχουμε γείτονές μας. Για τώρα όμως θα πάω για ύπνο γιατί δεν με βλέπω να σηκώνομαι απ'το κρεβάτι!


	25. «From L's diary» -4-

~~Timeskip~~  
-  
-  
-  
Τρίτη 1 Νοεμβρίου 1994

Έτρεχα. Δεν ξέρω που πήγαινα όμως έπρεπε να του ξεφύγω. Ο διάδρομος είχε λιγοστό φωτισμό με τις μόνες λάμπες που φώτιζαν να ήταν γλόμποι. Οι τοίχοι ξεθωριασμένοι. Μουντοί. Λες κι είχαν να βαφτούν 10 χρόνια. Είχαν φωτογραφίες σε κορνίζες με εμένα κι εκείνο το τέρας -γιατί ήταν πράγματι τέρας- σε στιγμές που ούτε θέλω να θυμάμαι. Φαίνεται πως κανένα άλλο παιδί της ηλικίας μου είχε την κατάλληλη ανατομία σώματος για να ικανοποιήσει τα γούστα του. Αφού εγώ την έχω, εμένα χρησιμοποίησε προφανώς.

Κανένας σεβασμός προς κάτι που μόνο εγώ κατέχω πλήρως! Ειδικά όταν προσπάθησα να το πω στον διευθυντή, εκείνος δεν με πίστεψε γιατί ο Τζον ήταν για όλους "άνθρωπος μάλαμα". Δεν είναι δυνατόν να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο. Βεβαίως δεν είναι δυνατόν! Όταν φοράς την μάσκα του ανθρώπου "μάλαμα" προφανώς και θα ξεγελάσεις τους άλλους! Μόνο σε εμένα αποκάλυψε την πραγματική όψη του εαυτού του. Για να μην με πιστέψουν οι άλλοι σε περίπτωση που προσπαθήσω να τον καταγγείλω. Ένας πραγματικός δράκουλας που μου έπινε το αίμα. Αυτό προσπαθούσε να κάνει και τώρα!

Επιτέλους έφυγα από τον διάδρομο και βρέθηκα σ'ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο σαν σε εγκαταλελειμμένο σπίτι. Προσπάθησα να βρω καμιά πόρτα, κάνα έπιπλο μπας και επιτέλους ξεφύγω απ' αυτό το τέρας! Όμως ήταν τελείως άδειο. Ούτε καν έπιπλα. Ένας ακόμα γλόμπος μου τράβηξε την προσοχή και τότε είδα μια σκιά να εισχωρεί στο δωμάτιο. Η καρδιά μου σφίχτηκε.

Ξαφνικά κάτι με τράβηξε προς τα πίσω. Δεν ήξερα τι ήταν αλλά από την αίσθηση και μόνο ήταν κρύο και μεταλλικό. Όταν έδεσε τα πόδια μου κατάλαβα πως ήταν αλυσίδες. Τα κούνησα προσπαθώντας να τις βγάλω.

"Μην σηκώνεσαι για χάρη μου, καλό μου παιδί. Μπορεί να μην σε βλέπω αλλά ακούω τα δόντια σου που τρίζουν. Ξαφνιάστηκες που με είδες; Έλα... Μια ακόμα φορά δεν θα πονέσει"

Δεν μπόρεσα να φωνάξω για βοήθεια. Ήταν λες και μου είχαν κλείσει το στόμα με βουλοκέρι. Είναι αυτή η αίσθηση στα όνειρα που θες να φωνάξεις και δεν μπορείς. Είναι πραγματικά φριχτό... Κοίταξε με λαγνεία το παντελόνι μου έτοιμος να το κατεβάσει και να αρχίσει πάλι τα γνωστά...

Και τότε ξύπνησα λουσμένος στον ιδρώτα. Ήταν δεν ήταν τέσσερις τα ξημερώματα. Μπορεί να ήταν μόνο ένας εφιάλτης αλλά ήταν τόσο αληθινός που λίγα λεπτά αφότου ξύπνησα ένιωθα ότι ο Τζον ήταν μες το δωμάτιο. Μέχρι και το φως άναψα κι έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να ψάχνει μες την ντουλάπα και κάτω απ'το κρεβάτι.

Τι κάνω, μωρέ νυχτιάτικα; Αφού ο Τζον είναι στην φυλακή! Προσπάθησα να ηρεμήσω τον εαυτό μου.

Προτίμησα λοιπόν αντί να κάτσω να το σκέφτομαι να πέσω για ύπνο. Ύπνος όμως δεν με έπαιρνε, ακόμα κι αν έσβηνα το φως. Σε κάποια στιγμή μου'ρθε να κλάψω αλλά κρατήθηκα. Γιατί; Γιατί πολύ απλά είμαι άντρας κι οι άντρες δεν κλαίνε.

Δεν είναι η πρώτη φορά που βλέπω κάποιον εφιάλτη που έχει μέσα τον Τζον. Άλλωστε δεν είναι κι ο χειρότερος. Θυμάμαι άλλον έναν ο οποίος φαινομενικά δεν είχε κάτι το τρομακτικό, αλλά τελευταία στιγμή λίγο πριν ξυπνήσω, άκουσα το όνομα "Τζον". Σκέτο Τζον. Κι εκεί ξύπνησα. Με είχε πιάσει ταχυπαλμία, το οποίο δεν μου κάνει καμία απολύτως εντύπωση αφού οι αναμνήσεις μου δεν είναι απλώς αναμνήσεις. Δεν το σκέφτομαι δηλαδή σαν κάτι που πέρασε, αλλά σαν κάτι που συμβαίνει στο παρόν. Γιατί το μυαλό μου και το σώμα μου αντιδράνε λες και ξαναζώ τα γεγονότα απ'την αρχή. Σαν να ξαναπαίζουν οι ίδιες σκηνές μες το μυαλό μου και να νομίζω πως συμβαίνει τώρα.

Πιο παλιά θυμάμαι που έκανα δώρο στον Τζον για τα γενέθλιά του μια μπάλα μπάσκετ ως "σύμβολο" που είναι τόσο καλός γυμναστής. -και καλά!- Και τώρα μου το ανταποδίδει δυό φορές. Μια με ο,τι μου έκανε και μια άλλη με το να μου το θυμίζει. Με υποχρέωσες, Τζον! Ευχαριστώ πολύ! Να μου το θυμίσεις όταν μεγαλώσω να σου κάνω κι εγώ κάτι παρόμοιο. Όπως ας πούμε να σε ξεφτιλίσω δημοσίως ενώ κάνεις μπάνιο. Ή ακόμα καλύτερα να σε στείλω στην ηλεκτρική καρέκλα. Δεν νομίζω να έχεις παράπονο, ε; Τα καλύτερα σκέφτηκα! Εγώ θα σου πρότεινα το δεύτερο γιατί έχει όλη την πολυτέλεια που θα ήθελε ένας άνθρωπος σαν κι εσένα: Πόνος. Τόση πολυτέλεια μέσα σε μια λέξη! Νομίζω αυτό είναι δίκαιο για σένα.

Και μιας και λέμε για δίκαιο, εδώ κι έναν χρόνο έγινα ντετέκτιβ. Εντάξει, όχι ακριβώς "ντετέκτιβ" αλλά ας πούμε πως λύνω υποθέσεις. Ήρθαν κάποιοι ειδικοί στο Wammy's κι έκαναν τεστ IQ σε κάποια παιδιά, μαζί με εμένα. Τα αποτελέσματα έδειξαν πως έχω πολύ υψηλό IQ σε σχέση με τους συνομηλίκους μου, και μάλιστα εκ γενετής. Είπαν πως στα πρώτα χρόνια της ζωής μου δεν φαινόταν λόγω της πολύ μικρής μου ηλικίας, όμως με την πάροδο του χρόνου θα γίνει πιο έντονο, γι'αυτό καλό θα ήταν να "απασχολήσω" τον εαυτό μου με κάτι που απαιτεί πολύ σκέψη. Κάποιος είπε να μπω στο αστυνομικό σώμα αλλά δεν είμαι σίγουρος. Όπως και να'χει, λύνω υποθέσεις. Δεν κάνω και τίποτα το φοβερό εδώ που τα λέμε. Σκοτώνω την βαρεμάρα μου έτσι.

Βέβαια, τώρα που το σκέφτομαι, από μικρός το είχα αυτό. Δηλαδή αν έπαιρνε το αυτί μου για κάποιον εγκληματία στις ειδήσεις, που διέπραξε ένα πολύ βαρύ έγκλημα τύπου δολοφονίας ή βιασμού σκεφτόμουν "να πεθάνει". Ή ακόμα κι αν έκανε κάτι ελαφρύ, έλεγα "να μείνει στην φυλακή 100 χρόνια". Δεν νομίζω αυτό να είναι αίσθηση της δικαιοσύνης γιατί ένα μικρό παιδάκι έτσι θα σκεφτόταν για οποιονδήποτε εγκληματία. Θα μπορούσα όμως να αποδώσω δικαιοσύνη σε τέτοιους ανθρώπους. Ίσως και για τον Τζον. Γιατί θέλω να μάθω τι θα πει δικαιοσύνη. Μπορεί να σημαίνει πως επιτρέπεται να σκοτώνονται οι εγκληματίες με βάση το πόσο βαρύ είναι το έγκλημα που διέπραξε.

Παραδόξως, εκείνοι οι επιστήμονες που μελέτησαν το IQ μου είχαν κατά κάποιον τρόπο δίκιο. Δηλαδή, έτσι νομίζω. Θυμάμαι τα πρώτα χρόνια της ζωής μου τα πέρασα σε ένα ορφανοτροφείο στην Μόσχα. Εκεί μου έλεγαν πως όταν γεννήθηκα φέρανε μια αστρολόγο να κάνει μια γενική πρόβλεψη -Σε όλα τα παιδιά έκαναν δηλαδή- Κράτησαν και σημειώσεις. Είπε νομίζω:

«Αυτό το παιδί λάμπει. Έχει μια ισχυρή προσωπικότητα που βγαίνει προς τα έξω, γι'αυτό και όταν μπαίνει σε έναν χώρο όλο γυρίζουν και τον κοιτάνε. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να περάσει απαρατήρητος!»

Κάτι και για αύρα μου είπαν. Πως η αύρα μου είναι τόσο καθαρή που τα μικρά παιδιά και τα ζώα το αισθάνονται και με πλησιάζουν. Και γι'αυτό με βάφτισαν με το γράμμα της λατινικής αλφαβήτας. Σκέφτονταν να με πουν "Legend" δηλαδή "θρύλο", όμως τους φάνηκε πολύ αριστοκρατικό και κράτησαν το "L". Ακόμα μέχρι σήμερα δεν ξέρω αν μου έλεγαν αλήθεια! Χεχ... 

Πάντως, με υιοθέτησε μια οικογένεια. Ήταν μια χήρα γυναίκα μαζί με τον βιολογικό της γιο ο οποίος ήταν δεν ήταν τρία χρόνια μεγαλύτερός μου. Εκείνη την περίοδο βέβαια, δεν καταλάβαινα πολλά για την έννοια της οικογένειας ή το πώς είναι να σε αγαπάνε, γιατί προφανώς και ήμουν τεσσάρων χρονών. Για την ηλικία μου ήμουν αρκετά αντικοινωνικός. Δεν έπαιζα με τα άλλα τα παιδιά. Καθόμουν σαν τον κούκο μες την μούγκα. Εννοώ, ποιος θα πλησίαζε ένα παιδί που κάθεται στην γωνία του σαν κλαμμένη Παναγιά; Μάλλον θα ήμουν υπερβολικά ντροπαλός.

Όμως μέσα σ'αυτά τα δύο χρόνια που έμεινα μαζί τους, κατάλαβα πως είναι αυτό το συναίσθημα. Του να δένεσαι με κάποιον και να τον αγαπάς. Γιατί όταν τους αποχωρίστηκα, ένιωθα λες και μου ξερίζωσαν την καρδιά. Το πώς τους αποχωρίστηκα είναι μεγάλη ιστορία. Θα προσπαθήσω όμως να την πω εν τάχει. 

Ο μεγάλος μου αδελφός ο Ντιμίτρι ήταν κάπως γεμάτος. Δεν τον έλεγες και βαρέλι αλλά κάποια κιλά τα είχε. Στο νηπιαγωγείο που πηγαίναμε, κάποια παιδιά τον κορόιδευαν για το πάχος του. "Χοντρό" τον ανέβαζαν "χοντρό" τον κατέβαζαν. Μάλιστα έγραφαν και πάνω στην τσάντα του. "Σιγά το σπουδαίο" θα μου πείτε. Όντως δεν είναι σοβαρό, εγώ όμως σαν μικρό παιδί που ήμουν, ένιωσα αμέσως την ανάγκη να τον προστατεύσω και να τον αγκαλιάσω, γιατί τον έκαναν να νιώθει άσχημα για το σώμα του.

Μάλιστα, κάποιος τον πρόσβαλλε φανερά κι εγώ αμέσως του κατέβασα το παντελόνι ως "τιμωρία" Το ανέφερα κιόλας στην δασκάλα μας κι εκείνη απλώς απάντησε με δύο λέξεις: "Παιδιά είναι" Ότι δηλαδή δεν το κάνουν με κακή πρόθεση επειδή είναι παιδιά. Μπορεί όντως να μην είχαν κακές προθέσεις. Γιατί όμως δεν έλαβαν υπόψη τα συναισθήματα του Ντιμίτρι;

Τέλοσπάντων, κράτησε δυό μήνες περίπου γιατί μετά προέκυψε η μετακόμισή μας. Η μητέρα μας βρήκε δουλειά στην Αγγλία μιας και ήταν άνεργη, συγκεκριμένα στο Γουίντσεστερ. Ρίξαμε λοιπόν μαύρη πέτρα πίσω μας και φύγαμε απ'την Ρωσία. Όταν προσγειψθήκαμε στο αεροδρόμιο, ήρθε ένα ταξί και μας πήρε όπου κανονικά θα μας πήγαινε στο καινούργιο μας σπίτι. Τρακάραμε όμως ακαριαία με ένα άλλο αμάξι που έτρεχε με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα. Θυμάμαι πως λίγο πριν προλάβω να φωνάξω του οδηγού "προσέξτε!", ξαφνικά συγκρουστήκαμε κι όλα μαύρισαν σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου.

Ευτυχώς βγήκα σώος κι αβλαβής από τα συντρίμμια, όμως πρόσεξα κάτι κόκκινο να κυλάει από τα σπασμένα τζάμια. Τους φώναξα όμως για να σιγουρευτώ πως ζούνε.

"Μαμά! Ντιμίτρι!" Καμία απάντηση. Είχαν μαζευτεί κιόλας άνθρωποι γύρω απ'τα αμάξια και τα κοιτούσαν σοκαρισμένοι. Δεν ξέρω αν με τρόμαζε περισσότερο το ότι ήμουν τελείως μόνος μου σε μια ξένη χώρα, ή οι εκφράσεις των περαστικών. Μπορεί και τα δύο.

Μέσα στον πανικό μου κι εγώ δεν ήξερα τι έκανα. Άνοιξα το πορτμπαγκάζ του ταξί, πήρα την βαλίτσα με τα πράγματά μου κι έφυγα τρέχοντας από κει. Βέβαια δεν ήξερα που πήγαινα, όμως δεν ήθελα να βλέπω την οικογένειά μου νεκρή.

Κι ύστερα από λίγο γνώρισα τον Γουάταρι. Ευτυχώς ήξερε λίγα ρώσικα κι έτσι μπόρεσα να του διηγηθώ την ιστορία μου. Την θυμάμαι πολύ καλά αυτήν την μέρα. Είχε συννεφιά, χιόνιζε κι εγώ φορούσα ένα καφέ μακρύ παλτό. Ήταν Δεκέμβριος του 1988. Ήμουν 6 χρονών. Και να'μαι τώρα ο Ελ Λολαίτ στο Wammy's house της Αγγλίας!

Όπως και να'χει, είμαι ντετέκτιβ στον ελεύθερό μου χρόνο. Το κωδικό μου όνομα είναι το όνομά μου. Γιατί ποιος θα μαντέψει πως όντως με λένε L; Κανείς! Αλλά θα δούμε που θα βγάλει αυτός ο δρόμος...


	26. «Η σύλληψη του Κίρα»

"...Και που λες, έτσι έγινε. Μαθεύτηκε στο υπόλοιπο σχολείο, ο διευθυντής δεν ήξερε τι να πει γιατί ένιωθε τρομερή ταπείνωση που προσέλαβε στο σχολείο του έναν εγκληματία, κι όλοι τους είχαν πέσει σε κατάθλιψη. Που δεν τους κατηγορώ είναι η αλήθεια. Κανείς μας δεν θέλει την σκληρή αλήθεια, και προτιμάμε το ψέμα που θα μας παρηγορήσει"

Έτσι τελείωσε ο Ελ την αφήγησή του. Εγώ είχα μείνει κάγκελο. Δεν του φαίνεται πως είδε τόσο άρρωστα πράγματα και που έχουν χαρακωθεί στην ψυχούλα του. Ούτε που μου είχε περάσει απ'το μυαλό. Θα τον έκανε κανείς για απολύτως φυσιολογικό άνθρωπο, που απλώς έχει κάποιες ιδιαιτερότητες. Ένιωσα συμπόνια κι αδικία. Σκέφτηκα όμως πως μπορεί να μην ήθελε να δείξω πως τον λυπάμαι, γι'αυτό και το έφερα κάπως αλλιώς.

"Είσαι ηλίθιος!"

"Γιατί, καλέ; Παιδάκι 9 χρόνων ήμουν. Τι να περιμένεις από ένα εννιάχρονο;"

"Δεν λέω αυτό... Λέω που πριν είπες τον εαυτό σου “τέρας”"

"Αα αυτό..." έκανε αδιάφορα

"Ε... Κοίτα δεν-"

"Πως γίνεται εσύ ένας άνθρωπος τόσο έξυπνος, τολμηρός, πολυμήχανος και τόσο μεγαλόκαρδος όσο εσύ να είσαι τέρας; Ο Τζον σε έκανε να το πιστέυεις ε; Καημένε... Στα τάρταρα έπεσε η αυτοπεποίθησή σου! Αλλά τι φταις εσύ; Εσύ είσαι ένα αθώο πλάσμα... Με τόσους τρελούς που μπλέξαμε, λογικό είναι να νομίζουμε πως φταίμε εμείς!"

Το συγκεκριμένο το βροντοφώναξα και το είπα μονορούφι λες και ήταν τα λόγια που έπρεπε να πω για τον ρόλο μου στην ταινία. Ο νεαρός ντετέκτιβ με λοξοκοίταξε.

"Μαρίνα, δεν εννοούσα αυτό"

"Έτσι και σε ξανακούσω να λες πως είσαι τέρας, σε έφαγα! Άκουσες; Ούτε καν να το πεις από μέσα σου!" φώναζα λες και τον μάλωνα. Πρέπει να ακούστηκα σαν μαμά που μαλώνει το παιδί της, παρόλο που είναι μεγαλύτερός μου.

Για να είμαι και τελείως ειλικρινής, ήθελα να τον χαστουκίσω. Γιατί δεν φανταζόμουν ούτε κατά διάνοια τον Ελ, τον νούμερο ένα ντετέκτιβ στον κόσμο να λέει τέτοια λόγια για τον εαυτό του. Μου είναι αδιανόητο! Ακόμα κι αν του έχει μείνει βαθιά ριζωμένο, θα'πρεπε μέχρι τώρα να ξέρει την αξία του ως ντετέκτιβ κι ως άνθρωπος. Τι στο καλό; 13 χρόνια ασχολείται με αυτή την δουλειά. Δεν ξέρει ποιος είναι και τι κάνει;

Πάντως με κοιτούσε έκπληκτος κι απορημένος. Δεν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο από ένα κορίτσι που μόλις γνώρισε. Και δεκατεσσάρων χρονών παρακαλώ! Είπαμε! Η ηλικία παίζει ρόλο!  
-  
-  
-  
Ύστερα για να αλλάξουμε λίγο θέμα, πήρε τηλέφωνο τον Λάιτ στο κινητό του. Απ'ότι φάνηκε το είχε αφήσει στην μυστική βάση γιατί το ακούσαμε να χτυπάει απ'το μέσα δωμάτιο.

"Τώρα που να'χει πάει; Σπίτι του αποκλείεται να πήγε, γιατί θα έχει να αντιμετωπίσει την αδελφή του και την μάνα του. Κάπου αλλού θα πήγε να κρυφτεί, σίγουρα" είπα

"Κάτσε, τα μηχανήματα για ποιο λόγο τα έχουμε;" μου απάντησε ο Ελ

Έκατσε με την συνηθισμένη του στάση μπροστά στις μεγάλες οθόνες, και με το πάτημα κάποιων κουμπιών εμφανίστηκε ο χάρτης του Τόκιο με μια κόκκινη κουκίδα να κινείται. Έκανε ζουμ πάνω της.

"Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, αυτό είναι ένα GPS. Και η κόκκινη κουκίδα είναι που βρίσκεται ο Λάιτ" εξήγησε

"Και πως ξέρει πως αυτός είναι ο Κίρα;" ρώτησα

"Ακριβώς δεν ξέρει ότι είναι ο Κίρα, απλώς οι κάμερες στο υπόγειο κατέγραψαν την εγκληματική ενέργεια και ποιος την έκανε, ώστε να ξέρει το GPS που να ψάξει"

"Καλοοο!" έκανα

"Δεν ξέρω τι τεχνολογία έχετε εσείς στην Ελλάδα, πάντως η Ιαπωνία ζει στο 2030 κι όχι στο 2006" σχολίασε

"Κάποιοι δεν έχουν καν ίντερνετ σπίτι τους" απάντησα γενικά κι αόριστα

"Είδες; Στα 'λεγα!"

Τότε η τελίτσα στάθηκε δίπλα στην τοποθεσία του σταθμού της Σιμπούγια. Όταν το ελέγξαμε λίγο πιο προσεκτικά, καταλάβαμε πως στα 3 χιλιόμετρα μακριά απ'τον σταθμό υπήρχε ένα συγκρότημα διαμερισμάτων. Σε ένα από αυτά είχε πάει ο Λάιτ.

"Τι να θέλει εκεί;" αναρωτήθηκα

"Ποιος τον ξέρει; Ίσως έχει πάει σε κανέναν γνωστό του" είπε καθώς έπαιρνε τηλέφωνο τον Μάτσουντα

"Εντοπίσαμε τον Λάιτ λίγο πιο κάτω απ'τον σταθμό της Σιμπούγια. Θα καταλάβεις όταν έρθεις να σου δώσω το ρολόι GPS... Έρχεσαι; Ωραία" κι εκεί έκλεισαν το τηλέφωνο

Μέσα σε λίγα μόνο λεπτά, ο Μάτσουντα εμφανίστηκε στην μυστική βάση. Είχε ένα χαμόγελο μέχρι τα αυτιά. Πρώτη φορά έβλεπα τόσο χαρούμενο άνθρωπο.

"Βρήκατε τον Λάιτ είπες;"

"Ναι"

"Και θέλεις να πάω εγώ;"

"Ναι"

"Τότε αυτό σημαίνει πως δεν με θεωρείς πια βλάκα και πως θέλεις να συμμετέχω, σωστά;" ρώτησε χαρούμενος

"Μην το παίρνεις πολύ πάνω σου" του απάντησε μονότονα

"Κανονικά την Μαρίνα θα έστελνα αν δεν είχε στραμπουλήξει το πόδι της. Εγώ δεν μπορώ να πάω γιατί η ταυτότητά μου πρέπει να μείνει μυστική. Κι επιπλέον οι υπόλοιποι από την ομάδα έφυγαν. Οπότε σε βάζω αναγκαστικά. Ακόμα βλάκας είσαι"

Το χαμόγελο σβήστηκε απ'το πρόσωπο του.

"Μάλιστα... Ευχαριστώ πολύ για τα καλά σου λόγια. Το εκτιμώ βαθύτατα" απάντησε ειρωνικά.

"Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που το εκτιμάς" απάντησε κι ο Ελ το ίδιο ειρωνικά. Γέλασα λίγο.

"Τα πολλά λόγια όμως είναι φτώχεια. Γι'αυτό καλό θα ήταν να γίνει η σύλληψη όσο πιο γρήγορα γίνεται" είπε και του έδωσε το ρολόι GPS.

"Ξέρεις πως λειτουργεί, έτσι; Το φοράς στον καρπό σου σαν ρολόι και βλέπεις που πας"

"Ναι, ναι ξέρω"

"Λίγο γρήγορα όμως, γιατί ανά πάσα στιγμή μπορεί να φύγει από κει και να πάει αλλού, γιατί θα μας έχει καταλάβει. Κι αν γίνει αυτό δεν θα τελειώσουμε ποτέ"

"Βασιστείτε πάνω μου!" δήλωσε ο αστυνομικός και αποχώρησε από την αίθουσα.

******  
******

Λίγο αργότερα εμφανίστηκε μια μπλε κουκίδα στον χάρτη. Αυτός ήταν. Στάθηκε λίγα μέτρα πιο κάτω απ'την τοποθεσία του Λάιτ και πήρε τηλέφωνο τον Ελ. Ο Ελ έβαλε το τηλέφωνο στην ανοιχτή ακρόαση να ακούω κι εγώ.

"Είμαι στον σταθμό της Σιμπούγια. Βλέπετε την θέση μου στον χάρτη;"

"Ναι" απαντήσαμε και οι δύο ταυτόχρονα.

"Ωραία. Ελ, πες μου τι κάνω"

"Γίνε καθαρός και ξάστερος. Τόσο απλά. Μην αναστατώσεις όμως την υπόλοιπη οικογένεια μέσα στο σπίτι. Απλώς βάλε του χειροπέδες και κάλυψέ του το στόμα και τα μάτια. Κατανοητό;"

"Απολύτως!"

Η μπλε κουκίδα πήγε προς την κόκκινη, και δεν άργησαν να μετακινηθούν μαζί. Που σήμαινε πως ο Λάιτ είχε συλληφθεί. Επιτέλους! Όταν επέστρεψε κρατώντας τον Λάιτ από τις χειροπέδες, τον υποδέχτηκα με ένα δυνατό χειροκρότημα, κι εκείνος χαμογέλασε κοκκινίζωντας. Ο Λάιτ φορούσε γύρω απ'τα μάτια του ένα μεταλλικό κάλυμμα, κι είχε στο στόμα του κάτι σαν μαντήλι. Μούγκριζε μέσα απ'το μαντήλι.

"Φλώρε! Για να μάθεις!" φώναξα κοροϊδευτικά και μου απάντησε με μούγκρισμα.

Ο Ελ του είπε να τον βάλει στην «πρόχειρη φυλακή» για να τον παρακολουθούμε για κάποιο διάστημα ώσπου να γίνει η δίκη. Ήμουν σίγουρη πως μόλις άκουγαν οι δικαστές και οι δικηγόροι πως επρόκειτο να δικαστεί ο Κίρα, θα παρατούσαν ο,τι έκαναν για να ασχοληθούν με την υπόθεση!

"Λοιπόν, τι έγινε;" ρώτησε ο ντετέκτιβ

"Τι “τι έγινε”;"

"Πως εξελίχθηκε η σύλληψη;"

"Έμαθα πως ο Λάιτ έμενε προσωρινά στο σπίτι ενός φίλου του, που εκεί δεν έχουν τηλεόραση και ίντερνετ, οπότε λογικά δεν ξέρουν ποιος είναι να μάθουν τα νέα. Και πήγε με δικαιολογία τύπου ότι ανακαινίζουν το σπίτι και πρέπει κάπου να μείνει. Επιπλέον όταν μπήκα στο διαμέρισμα ούρλιαξα “αστυνομία! Παρουσιάσου Γιαγκάμι!” κι κι γονείς του παιδιού με κοίταξαν ξαφνιασμένοι. Το ίδιο και ο γιος τους. Μήπως το είπα λίγο θεατρινίστικα όπως το λένε στις ταινίες;"

"Όχι, μια χαρά τα είπες. Για συνέχισε"

"Ο Λάιτ με κοιτούσε σαν να μην είχε προβλέψει αυτό που θα γινόταν. Είπε στην οικογένεια πως πρόκειται απλά για παρεξήγηση, κι εγώ τότε του έκλεισα το στόμα να μην μιλάει. Έχει κι εκνευριστική φωνή, πανάθεμά τον! Είπα που λέτε ξερά μες τα μούτρα τους ότι ο Λάιτ είναι ο Κίρα και πως δεν χρειάζονται άλλες αποδείξεις. Η μητέρα προσπάθησε να βγάλει τις χειροπέδες, ενώ μου έλεγε πως ο Λάιτ δεν θα σκότωνε κανέναν και τέτοιες μπούρδες"

"Τελικά;"

"Τελικά τον έβαλα με το ζόρι μες το αμάξι και γυρίσαμε"

Ο Ελ του έσφιξε το χέρι.

"Θα ακουστεί λίγο περίεργο αλλά... Σου ζητώ συγγνώμη. Για όλες τις φορές που σε είπα βλάκα και άσχετο. Ούτε που θα μου περνούσε ποτέ απ'το μυαλό πως έπιασε τον Κίρα τόσο απλά και καθημερινά. Κι όμως τα κατάφερες! Χίλια συγγνώμη! Πραγματικά το εννοώ!"

"Δεν πειράζει, Ελ. Όλοι μπορούμε να κρίνουμε εύκολα κάποιον από την εμφάνιση. Κι εγώ το κάνω συχνά. Μην νιώθεις άσχημα. Σε συγχωρώ..."

Τι ευγενικό εκ μέρους του Ελ... Εγώ δεν ζητάω τόσο εύκολα συγγνώμη. Ίσως επειδή είμαι πεισματάρα κάποιες φορές.

"Δεν τον έπιασες εσύ τον Κίρα, Μάτσουντα. Μαζί τον πιάσαμε. Όλοι δώσαμε το 70% των ικανοτήτων μας" δήλωσα και κολλήσαμε πέντε και οι τρεις.

"Τώρα τον λόγο έχει η δικαιοσύνη!" πρόσθεσε ο ντετέκτιβ


	27. «Η δίκη»

Ξημέρωσε 15 Νοέμβρη. Η μέρα της δίκης. Η μέρα που όλοι περιμέναμε. Επιτέλους ο Κίρα θα μετακόμιζε πίσω απ'της φυλακής τα σίδερα! Δεν υπήρχε πια διέξοδος γι'αυτόν. Ό,τι έκανε, έκανε. Έπαιξε εκείνος το παιχνίδι του, θα παίξουμε κι εμείς το δικό μας. Και τότε θα ήμαστε πάτσι! Ποιος τον είδε ποιος τον ήξερε! Σε 10 χρόνια κανένας δεν θα τον θυμάται. Ή ακόμα και να τον θυμούνται, δε θα σκέφτονται πως ήταν ο "θεός του νέου κόσμου" όπως νομίζει αυτός, αλλά ένας ακόμα δολοφόνος.

Θυμάμαι εκείνη την μέρα έβρεχε καρεκλοπόδαρα, όπως την μέρα που χτύπησα το πόδι μου. Λίγες ώρες πριν, είχε ενημερωθεί ένα δικαστήριο στο κέντρο του Τόκιο, κι έγινε ακριβώς αυτό που υπέθεσα: Τρελάθηκαν απ'την χαρά τους! Ήταν τόσο πολύ ανυπόμονοι που όρισαν την ημερομηνία έναρξης για την ίδια μέρα στις 16:30. Φυσικά ενημερώθηκαν και οι υπόλοιποι αστυνομικοί της ομάδας, μιας και ήμασταν οι μόνοι μάρτυρες σε όσα είδαμε να κάνει ο Λάιτ. Όσο, για το πόδι μου, ήταν προς το τέλος της ανάρρωσης. Πολύ εγκάρδιο το "δώρο" σου, Λάιτ. Όσο ζω θα το θυμάμαι!

Είχε μαζευτεί πολύς κόσμος στην δίκη. Την μητέρα του και την αδελφή του δεν είδα. Μάλλον ντρέπονταν να έρθουν γιατί δεν ήθελαν να γίνουν δακτυλοδεικτούμενες από το ακροατήριο. Ο Λάιτ είχε καθίσει στην θέση του κατηγορούμενου και εμείς εκεί που κάθονται οι μάρτυρες. Φυσικά όταν ο Ελ ρωτήθηκε για το όνομά του, εκείνος απάντησε "Ριουζάκι" για ευνόητους λόγους. Μόνο που πρόσθεσε κι ένα "Χιρόσι" στην αρχή κι έγινε "Χιρόσι Ριουζάκι". Δεν ήξερα ότι το "Ριουζάκι" το είχε για επίθετο.

"Αρχίζει η συνεδρίαση!" δήλωσε ο δικαστής και κούνησε το καμπανάκι από δίπλα του. Έπεσε νεκρική σιγή κι όλα τα κεφάλια στράφηκαν προς τον δικαστή. Σήκωσε κάτι χαρτιά κι άρχισε να τα διαβάζει.

"Ο μαθητής Γ' Λυκείου Γιαγκάμι Λάιτ κατηγορείται πως είναι ο πραγματικός Κίρα έπειτα από ένα βίντεο που προβλήθηκε στο Σάκουρα TV από έναν Εμ. (M)"

Κατέβασε τα χαρτιά κι έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του.

"Μάλιστα... Μάρτυρες τι γνωρίζετε;"

Ο Μάτσουντα σήκωσε το χέρι.

"Μάλιστα, κύριε Μάτσουντα. Σας δίνω τον λόγο. Ορκιστείτε πρώτα"

Στάθηκε μπροστά στον δικαστή.

"Ορκίζομαι"

Ακολούθησε παύση για λίγα λεπτά.

"Παρακάτω"

"Τι παρακάτω;"

"Που ορκίζεστε, κύριε αστυνόμε;"

"Ορκίζομαι" έκανε ο Μάτσουντα.

"Ναι, αλλά σε ποιον ορκίζεστε;"

"Ξέρω 'γω; Στην φαμίλια μου ίσως. Στην μάνα μου, στον πατέρα μου, στον παππού τον συγχωρεμένο, στον θείο μου τον κουτσό που έχει δώδεκα στρέμματα ρύζι στο χωριό, στην ξαδέλφη μου την γκαβή που έχει τρεις κατσίκες κι έναν σκύλο, στην νύφη μου που έχει οχτώ γάτες σπίτι της-"

"Σιωπή! Δεν σε ρώτησα πόσα γατιά και πόσα κατσίκια έχεις σπίτι σου!"

"Αφού θα πει όλο το σόι..." μουρμούρισε ο Αϊζάβα.

"Τέλοσπάντων... Πείτε, κύριε Μάτσουντα τι γνωρίζετε για τον κατηγορούμενο; Και σας παρακαλώ μιλήστε σοβαρά"

"Όπως μου πείτε, κύριε δικαστά. Λοιπόν... Ο Λάιτ στην αρχή φαινόταν πέραν πάσης υποψίας. Δηλαδή ούτε που θα σας περνούσε απ'το μυαλό πως ήταν δολοφόνος. Φαινόταν πως ήταν απλός έφηβος που απλά ήθελε να συμβάλλει στην έρευνα"

"Παρακάτω" υπέδειξε ο δικαστής.

"Και... Μια μέρα ήρθαν όλα τελείως απρόσμενα, αν και υπήρχαν κάποια μηνύματα που μας υποδείκνυαν πως ήταν αυτός"

"Δηλαδή;"

"Εε... Να... Ας πούμε πως-"  
-  
-  
-  
Η πρότασή του κόπηκε απότομα όταν δεχτήκαμε μια απρόσμενη παρουσία μέσα στην αίθουσα. Ήταν μια όμορφη μελαχρινή γυναίκα με μακριά μαλλιά ντυμένη επίσημα. Ή τουλάχιστον αυτό νομίζαμε τα πρώτα δέκα λεπτά.

"Καλή σας μέρα, αγαπητέ πρόεδρε και σεβαστό δικαστήριο. Ονομάζομαι Γουατανάμπε Γιούκικο και έρχομαι εκ μέρους του μαθητή μου. Αναφέρομαι στον Γιαγκάμι Λάιτ, δηλαδή τον κατηγορούμενο"

"Ποια είναι αυτή;" είπαμε μεταξύ μας.

"Τι με κοιτάτε έτσι; Πρώτη φορά την βλέπω στην ζωή μου!" έκανε ο Λάιτ.

"Κι όμως. Αυτός ο κώλος γνωστός μου φαίνεται" πρόσθεσε ο Ελ.

"Ματάκια!" του λέω "Ήμαστε σε δικαστήριο! Σύνελθε!"

"Είναι δυνατόν να είναι κάποια που δεν ξέρουμε;"

"Σκάσε κι εσύ! Βλάκα!"

"Ησυχία οι μάρτυρες από κει!" φώναξε ο δικαστής ενώ κουνούσε το καμπανάκι δίπλα του.

"Κύριε δικαστά, ενίσταμαι! Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί αυτήν την γυναίκα!" δήλωσε ο Λάιτ.

"Λάιτ! Πως μπορείς να είσαι τόσο αγενής μπροστά στην δασκάλα σου; Ντροπή!"

"Δασκάλα;!"

"Ναι, καλέ. Που σου κάνει ιδιαίτερα στο σπίτι"

"Κυρία μου φύγετε από το δικαστήριο! Μου είστε παντελώς άγνωστη!"

"Ησυχία ο κατηγορούμενος!" Βροντοφώναξε ο δικαστής.

"Μάρτυς, τι γνωρίζετε για τον κατηγορούμενο;"

"Κοιτάξτε να δείτε, ο Λάιτ ήταν από πάντα εξαιρετικό παιδί. Εκτός από άριστος μαθητής στο σχολείο, είναι και πονόψυχος. Μιας και ο πατέρας του ο συγχωρεμένος ήταν πλούσιος, καμιά φορά πήγαιναν σε φιλανθρωπικές οργανώσεις κι έδιναν χρήματα εκεί. Μια φορά όμως που είχαμε πάει στο εξοχικό μου, είχε σώσει ένα παιδάκι από πνιγμό στην θάλασσα. Θυμάμαι μετά οι γονείς του παιδιού αυτού, τον προσκύνησαν λες κι ήταν θεός. Να φανταστείτε κιόλας έχει για κατοικίδιο ένα φίδι. Που σημαίνει πως αγαπάει όλα τα ζωάκια, ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο σπάνια είναι"

"Κυρία μου νομίζω πως το χοντρένετε λίγο. Είναι δυνατόν αυτός ο χλεχλές, ο μάπας ο τιποτένιος να... Να έχει συναισθήματα;! Είστε σίγουρη πως λέμε για τον ίδιο;" είπε ο Μάτσουντα

"Ναι, μάλιστα για τον ίδιο λέμε! Εσείς τι πρόβλημα έχετε;"

"Αδιανόητο! Το βρίσκω αδιανόητο να'χει ψυχή αυτό το πράγμα! Εδώ χέστηκε να δει αν ζούμε ή πεθάναμε!" φώναξα κι ο Ελ με τράβηξε ελαφρά προς τα πίσω κάνοντάς μου “σσσ”

"Κι εγώ το βρίσκω αδιανόητο! Εξάλλου ήμασταν οι μόνοι που είδαμε τις κακές του πράξεις!" Πρόσθεσε ο Μόγκι

"Ε, είστε απαράδεκτοι! Εγώ σας λέω τι καλά πράγματα έκανε ο Λάιτ κι εσείς το παίζετε υπεράνω!"

Το ακροατήριο είχε σκάσει στα γέλια. Ένιωθα πως παίζαμε σε κωμωδία του Αριστοφάνη έτσι όπως κάναμε.

"Επιτέλους, κυρία μου ποια είστε;! Αποκαλύψτε την ταυτότητά σας!" είπε ο Λάιτ και της επιτέθηκε.

Βασικά, δεν της επιτέθηκε, απλώς της έβγαλε την περούκα με βίαιο τρόπο. Την έριξε κάτω στο δάπεδο και της έβγαλε τα κοσμήματα και το μακιγιάζ μαζί με την περούκα. Οι αστυνομικοί τον κράτησαν με τα χίλια ζόρια, ώσπου να αντικρίσουμε το απροσδόκητο θέαμα: Η Μίσα! Ναι, η γνωστή.

"Μίσα;!"

"Καλώς τους! Χαίρομαι που τα ξαναλέμε από κοντά"

"Μα... Έχεις πεθάνει!"

"Όχι τώρα παιδιά. Μετά το δικαστήριο θα σας εξηγήσω"

"Τι συμβαίνει εδώ;!" έκανε συγχυσμένος ο δικαστής

"Οι μάρτυρες τσακώνονται μεταξύ τους, ψευδομάρτυρες εμφανίζονται απ'το πουθενά, η Αμάνε η τραγουδίστρια είναι στο δικαστήριο... Που έχω έρθει;!"

"Κύριε δικαστά μην συγχύζεστε θα πας πω εγώ την λύση: Ο Γιαγκάμι πρέπει να πάει φυλακή!" δήλωσα

"Εσύ θα πας φυλακή! Είμαι σίγουρος πως εσύ έβαλες την Μίσα να ψευδομαρτυρήσει!" φώναξε ο Λάιτ

"Εγώ;! Από πού κι ως που; Μονή της το αποφάσισε!"

"Κι εσύ, Ριουζάκι πόσο χάλιας παίζει να είσαι ως ντετέκτιβ! Που δεν κατάλαβες ποια είναι η αληθινή Μίσα!"

"Τι εννοείς αληθινή, ρε φλώρε; Που τόσο καιρό νόμιζα πως ήταν πεθαμένη!"

"Να φας σκατά, Κίρα!" ούρλιαξα

"Εσύ να φας τα δικά σου!" πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση ο Λάιτ και με χτύπησε τρεις φορές στο μάγουλο. Ώσπου ξαφνικά ακούστηκε μια παιδική φωνή.

"Σταματήστε! Ριουζάκι τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ; Γιατί βρίσκεσαι μ' αυτούς τους περίεργους;" ήταν ένα κοριτσάκι κάπου στα οχτώ με δέκα. Κι ύστερα ακούστηκε μια γυναικεία φωνή.

"Σουζούκο, έλα εδώ. Άσ'τους κύριους να βρούνε μόνοι τους την λύση"

"Σουζούκο;" έκανε ο Ελ.

"Ριουζάκι!" Το κορίτσι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του ντετέκτιβ.

"Γνωρίζεστε;" ρώτησα

"Ριουζάκι, ποιο είναι αυτό το κορίτσι;" ρώτησε κι ο Μάτσουντα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Σχεδόν τελειώσαμε...


	28. «Η υπόθεση της Σουζούκο Τσουσίμα»

Παλιότερα ζούσα με τους γονείς μου. Βασικά, για να πω την αλήθεια ζούσα με τους θείους μου, αφού και οι δυό μου γονείς ήταν επιχειρηματίες, γι'αυτό και έλειπαν συχνά απ'το σπίτι. Αδέλφια δεν έχω, ούτε και πολλούς φίλους έχω. Οπότε οι θείοι μου ήταν κάτι σαν οικογένεια και φίλοι μαζί. Μάλιστα, η θεία μου έχει μια πάθηση που δεν την αφήνει να κάνει παιδιά, κι ίσως γι'αυτό να με νιώθει τόσο κοντά της. Κι ο θείος με αγαπούσε πολύ. Θυμάμαι μου έλεγε κάθε μέρα ιστορίες που είχε ζήσει στο παρελθόν, αν και νομίζω δεν ήταν αληθινές. Πιο πολύ ήθελε να με διασκεδάσει. Όπως και να'χει, περνούσα υπέροχα με τους θείους μου. Μέχρι που μπήκε ο Απρίλιος του 2004. Ήμουν 7 χρονών.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Έλα να σου δείξω ένα παιχνίδι που παίζαμε στο σχολείο την πρωταπριλία" είπε ο θείος μου ενώ με πλησίαζε. "Το παίζαμε με τους συμμαθητές μου όταν δεν κοιτούσαν οι δάσκαλοι. Γι'αυτό και απλά το ονομάσαμε «το μυστικό παιχνίδι»"

Φυσικά χάρηκα όταν άκουσα «μυστικό παιχνίδι» γιατί έκρυβε μυστήριο, κι εγώ τα μυστήρια τα λάτρευα. Έτσι δέχτηκα και με πήγε στο δωμάτιό μου. 

"Υποσχέσου μου πως δεν θα το πεις πουθενά. Θα χαλάσεις την ομορφιά του" είπε

"Το υπόσχομαι, θείε!"

Κι επειδή εκείνη την μέρα φορούσα φούστα, του ήταν πιο εύκολο να κάνει ο,τι έκανε. Στην αρχή δεν κατάλαβα τι ακριβώς έγινε, όμως από τις κινήσεις των χεριών του, τρόμαξα πολύ. Πιο πολύ όμως με τρόμαξε το βλέμμα του. Ήταν... Περίεργο. Δεν ξέρω πως να το περιγράψω. Ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από τρομακτικό. 

Έτρεμα ολόκληρη. Ο θείος είχε πει να μην το πω σε κανέναν. Όμως τι θα γίνει τελικά αν το πω; Θα πει πως δεν τον αγαπάω; Θα πει πως τον πρόδωσα; Δεν ήξερα... Γι'αυτό και προτίμησα να περιμένω να έρθουν μόνα τους τα πράγματα.

Το ίδιο βράδυ όταν με έγδυσε η θεία μου να με κάνει μπάνιο, πρόσεξα τα σημάδια στο σώμα μου από τα χέρια του θείου μου και σοκαρίστηκε.

"Τι είναι αυτά, Σουζούκο;! Τι έπαθες; Που χτύπησες;!" είπε έκπληκτη.

Τι να κάνω κι εγώ; Της είπα τελικά τι έγινε με τον θείο, και μόλις το άκουσε με αγκάλιασε και είπε:

"Θα το φροντίσω σύντομα, κοριτσάκι μου. Μην ανησυχείς για τίποτα!"

Δεν κατάλαβα τι εννοούσε, όμως αργότερα μου εξήγησε τι ακριβώς ήταν. Εντάξει, δεν είμαι τελείως χαζή. Ήξερα ότι αυτό που έκανε ο θείος ήταν έγκλημα. Στο σχολείο μας είχαν μιλήσει για διάφορα εγκλήματα που συμβαίνουν στον κόσμο, όπως το Σ.Κ*. Όμως νόμιζα πως τα κάνουν μόνο οι κακοί άνθρωποι και μόνο αυτοί που δεν ξέρουμε. Ο θείος μου είναι μέλος της οικογένειάς μας. Κι είναι καλός! Δηλαδή... Ηταν. Μας πρόδωσε! Ήλπιζα όμως να πήγαιναν όλα καλά, εφόσον το είπε η θεία μου.  
-  
-  
-  
-Την επόμενη μέρα έμαθα πως η θεία είχε πάρει τηλέφωνο την αστυνομία. Τον κατείγγειλε όπως μου είπε. Χάρηκα για μια στιγμή, όμως ένιωσα περίεργα που θα πήγαινε φυλακή ένας συγγενής μου. Ήταν όμως για το καλό μου. Για την δικιά μου προστασία. Αυτά ήταν τα καλά νέα. Τα κακά νέα όμως ήταν πως ο θείος μου, έμαθε για την σύλληψή του και πως ήταν αρκετά έξυπνος για να την αποφύγει.

Στο δωμάτιό τους υπάρχει ένα μπαλκόνι με σκάλα που βγαίνει στο γκαράζ. Από 'κει αποφάσισε να διαφύγει ο θείος μου, αλλά όχι μόνος του. Φυσικά πήρε μαζί του κι εμένα. Θυμάμαι να με τραβάει κρυφά και βίαια, ενώ μου έκλεισε το στόμα. Προσπάθησα να αμυνθώ, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερα...

"Μην ανησυχείς... Θα σε πάρω και θα φύγουμε μακριά από 'δω. Κάπου να ζήσουμε μόνοι μας. Μόνο εγώ κι εσύ... "

[Αυτό μου έλειπε τώρα! Να σε'χω συγκάτοικο!] Σκέφτηκα  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Στο γκαράζ είχε παρκάρει το μηχανάκι του. Ανέβασε με φούρια την πόρτα του γκαράζ και με ανέβασε πάνω στο μηχανάκι. Ούρλιαξα αλλά μου έκλεισε το στόμα. Η θεία άκουσε την κραυγή μου, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να σταματήσει το μηχανάκι γιατί είχε ήδη βάλει μπρος. Έτρεχε τόσο γρήγορα, που νόμιζα πως δεν θα μας έφτανε η αστυνομία. Για καλή μου τύχη όμως, άκουσα μια σειρήνα να μας πλησιάζει. Ο θείος τότε φώναξε μια λέξη που δεν μου επιτρέπεται να πω, και γκάζωσε ακόμα περισσότερο την μηχανή. Ήταν κανονική καταδίωξη. Εμείς μπροστά, η αστυνομία πίσω. Κάποιος απ'το αστυνομικό όχημα άνοιξε το μικρόφωνο και φώναξε: "κατέβα απ'την βέσπα!"

Ξαφνικά βρέθηκε μπροστά μας μια κολώνα. Ο θείος δεν πρόλαβε να φρενάρει και τράκαρε πάνω της. Έγιναν όλα πολύ γρήγορα, γι'αυτό και δεν θυμάμαι πολλά. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι είναι πως χτύπησα το κεφάλι μου στην κολόνα κι έχασα τις αισθήσεις μου. Και τον πόνο θυμάμαι. Δεν έχω ξανανιώσει τέτοιον πόνο...  
-  
-  
-  
Όταν ξύπνησα άκουσα έναν περίεργο ήχο. Έκανε μπιπ μπιπ. Είδα με την άκρη του ματιού μου ένα μεγάλο μηχάνημα. Δεν ήξερα τι ήταν, όμως κατάλαβα πως ήμουν σε νοσοκομείο. Ευτυχώς ήμουν ζωντανή! Έκανα να σηκωθώ, αλλά τα πόδια μου είχαν...  
κολλήσει. Σαν κάποιος να έβαλε μια τεράστια κόλλα στο κρεβάτι. Τρόμαξα για μια στιγμή, γιατί δεν ήξερα τι μου συνέβαινε.

"Κόλλησα στο κρεβάτι!" φώναξα. Δεν ξέρω γιατί το είπα φωναχτά. Λες και περίμενα να μου απαντήσει κανένας. Να μου κάνει διάγνωση. Εκείνη την ώρα μπήκε ένας γιατρός και με καλημέρισε. Τον χαιρέτισα ντροπαλά. Με πλησίασε.

"Πως είσαι;"

"Ζαλίζομαι λίγο, αλλά είμαι καλά... Νομίζω..."

"Χαίρομαι που το ακούω γιατί είχες μια άσχημη μέρα, μικρή μου"

Λίγο αργότερα, ήρθε και με βρήκε η θεία μου στο νοσοκομείο. Μόλις μπήκε στο δωμάτιό μου άρχισε να με φιλάει και να με αγκαλιάζει με δάκρυα στα μάτια. Έτρεμε απ'την συγκίνηση. Την ρώτησα για τον θείο και μου είπε πως τον συνέλαβαν, μα πρώτα όμως πρέπει να τον εξετάσουν να δουν πως είναι, εφόσον συγκρουστήκαμε με την κολώνα. Αυτό όμως που είχε σημασία ήταν πως ήμουν ζωντανή. Τότε η νοσοκόμα που ήταν μαζί μας, την διέκοψε λέγοντάς της τα αποτελέσματα της δικής μου εξέτασης. Αν και έμεινα έκπληκτη προσπάθησα να δείξω ψύχραιμη. Η θεία την κοίταξε σκουπίζωντας το πρόσωπό της.

"Ξέρετε, η μικρούλα στάθηκε άτυχη καθώς η πτώση της από το μηχανάκι της προκάλεσε ελαφριά παράλυση των περισσότερων μυών στο σώμα της, καθώς και εγκεφαλική βλάβη. Ευτυχώς όχι πολύ σοβαρή, όμως το δεξί της χέρι είναι εντελώς παράλυτο. Δηλαδή αν είναι δεξιόχερας θα δυσκολευτεί πολύ να λειτουργήσει με το αριστερό. Όσον αφορά την ελαφριά παράλυση, θεραπεύεται εύκολα, γι'αυτο και θα χρειαστεί να μείνει κάποιους μήνες στο νοσοκομείο" εξήγησε η νοσοκόμα.

"Πόσους μήνες;" ρώτησε η θεία μου.

"Γύρω στους δύο με τρεις"

Δεν είχα καταλάβει ακριβώς τα περισσότερα που είπε η νοσοκόμα, το σίγουρο όμως ήταν πως η κατάστασή μου ήταν σοβαρή και μάλιστα θα έμενα για πολύ καιρό στο νοσοκομείο.

"Θεία, δεν θέλω να μείνω!" φώναξα και ξέσπασα σε κλάματα. Αν και προσπάθησαν να με παρηγορήσουν εγώ συνέχιζα το κλάμα σαν 5χρονο. Τελικά ηρέμησα όταν η θεία έκατσε για την υπόλοιπη μέρα μαζί μου.

Σαν να μην έφταναν όλα αυτά, μετά από μια εβδομάδα περίπου, έμαθα πως ο θείος μου δεν θα δικαζόταν για ένα έγκλημα αλλά για δύο. Το ένα ήταν η δική μου περίπτωση, αλλά το άλλο ήταν ακόμα χειρότερο. Ως συνήθως οι γονείς μου έλειπαν συχνά απ'το σπίτι λόγω δουλειάς. Εκείνη την περίοδο λοιπόν βρίσκονταν στο Λος Άντζελες. Ο μπαμπάς χρωστούσε τον αδελφό του -δηλαδή τον θείο μου- 10.000 γιεν* τα οποία δεν του τα έδωσε ποτέ. Και μιας και ο θείος μου είχε γνωστό στο Λος Άντζελες, του ζήτησε να του σκοτώσει και τους δυό μου γονείς. Για να πω την αλήθεια, δεν συμπαθούσε ιδιαίτερα ούτε την μαμά μου. Δεν ξέρω όμως τι πρόβλημα είχε μαζί της. Φυσικά η θεία μου προσπάθησε να μου το πει με τρόπο χωρίς να μου έρθει απότομα, όμως το'πιασα το νόημα.

Αργότερα το ίδιο βράδυ έκλαψα γοερά με το πρόσωπό μου χωμένο στο μαξιλάρι. Θυμήθηκα κάποτε που μου είχε μιλήσει η θεία μου για την αγάπη του θεού προς όλους τους ανθρώπους. Πως ο θεός μας προστατεύει και μας αγαπάει. Φαίνεται όμως πως δεν είναι το ίδιο για όλους. Ο θεός έκρινε πως είμαι κακό παιδί γι'αυτό και άφησε να μου συμβούν άσχημα πράγματα. Οι ατυχίες ήρθαν η μια πίσω απ'την άλλη...

Οι γιατροί προσπαθούσαν απεγνωσμένα με κάθε τρόπο να με κάνουν καλά. Με ενέσεις, με χειρουργεία, με οποιονδήποτε ιατρικό τρόπο είχαν. Κάθε φορά τους έβλεπα όλο και πιο προβληματισμένους και σκεπτικούς. Δεν έβλεπαν φως στην κατάστασή μου. Ευτυχώς ερχότανε και η θεία μου κάθε μέρα και μου έκανε παρέα. Δεν ήθελε να νιώσω "αποκομμένη" όπως είπε, απ'το σπίτι. Κι ένιωθα υπέροχα γιατί ανυπομονούσα να πάω σπίτι. Ήθελα να γίνω γρήγορα καλά.

Όμως οι γιατροί δεν το έβλεπαν να γίνεται σύντομα. Καμιά φορά τους άκουγα να λένε μεταξύ τους πως ίσως μείνω έτσι για πάντα. Πως το ατύχημα ήταν τόσο σοβαρό που ίσως να μην υπάρχει θεραπεία. Να μείνω παράλυτη για πάντα. Στην αρχή δεν ήθελα να το πιστέψω, αλλά τελικά άρχισα να συμφωνώ μαζί τους, αφού δεν υπήρχε αποτέλεσμα. Τρεις μήνες έμενα στο νοσοκομείο και τίποτα δεν είχε αλλάξει...  
-  
-  
-  
Κάποια στιγμή μέσα στον Ιούλιο δέχτηκα μια παράξενη επίσκεψη. Μια νοσοκόμα μπήκε στο δωμάτιό μου και μου δήλωσε το εξής:

"Σουζούκο, ήρθε κάποιος να σε επισκεφτεί. Δεν είναι η θεία σου"

Την κοίταξα απορημένη.

"Ποιός είναι;"

"Δεν τον ξέρεις αλλά μου είπε πως εκείνος σε ξέρει"

"Πως τον λένε;"

"Δεν ξέρω, δε μου είπε"

"Πως μοιάζει;"

"Σαν άστεγος είναι. Αχτένιστος, άπλυτα ρούχα... Μαύρο χάλι. Άσε που είναι και καμπούρης"

Εγώ έσπαγα το κεφάλι μου να καταλάβω ποιος είναι.

"Να του πω να περάσει;"

"Να του πεις"

"Αν σου κάνει τίποτα, σφύρα. Σου λέω είναι πολύ περίεργος" 

Κι έτσι γνώρισα τον παράξενο αυτόν επισκέπτη. Ήταν ένας νεαρός άντρας. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν κατάμαυρα σαν το πετρέλαιο και "πετούσαν" σαν του σκαντζόχοιρου. Περπατούσε περίεργα σαν να έκανε καμπούρα και φορούσε άσπρη μπλούζα με τζιν παντελόνι. Έκατσε σε μια καρέκλα δίπλα στο κρεβάτι με τα γόνατα στο στήθος. Για λίγο κανείς μας δεν μίλησε.

"Με λένε Ριουζάκι. Χάρηκα" έσπασε την σιωπή

"Ε... Εμένα... Σουζούκο" είπα ντροπαλά

"Ξέρω πως σε λένε, δεν χρειάζεται να μου το πεις" είπε μονότονα

"Πως με ξέρετε, κύριε; Είστε γνωστός της μαμάς και του μπαμπά μου;" ρώτησα

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη να μου μιλάς στον πληθυντικό. Ριουζάκι σκέτο"

"Ριουζάκι σκέτο, πως με ξέρεις;"

Με κοίταξε για λίγο και χαμογέλασε.

"Δεν ξέρω τους γονείς σου, ούτε αυτοί με ξέρουν. Απλά τυχαίνει και είμαι ντετέκτιβ"

"Τι θα πει "ντετέκτιβ";"

Τεντώθηκε και ξαναπήρε την αρχική του στάση.

"Είναι κάποιος που κυνηγάει τους κακούς ανθρώπους. Κυρίως όμως ψάχνει αυτούς που έκαναν κάτι κακό και δεν ξέρει ποιοι είναι"

Φαίνεται προσπαθούσε να μου το πει όσο πιο παιδικά γίνεται.

"Κάτι σαν αστυνομικός δηλαδή;"

"Ναι. Περίπου. Ξέρεις... Ήρθα να σου πω για τον θείο σου. Θέλω να ξέρεις πως είσαι ασφαλής πια. Θα μείνει στην φυλακή για 20 χρόνια"

Ένιωσα ανακούφιση. Τουλάχιστον δεν θα τον έχω πια στα πόδια μου. Τον ξεφορτώθηκα!

"Πότε μπήκε φυλακή;"

"Τον Μάιο" απάντησε ο Ριουζάκι. Κι ύστερα συνέχισε:

"Είχα σκοπό να σε επισκεφτώ νωρίτερα, αλλά είχα κάτι υποθέσεις που είχαν μείνει στην μέση κι έπρεπε να λυθούν άμεσα"

"Δηλαδή να τις λύσεις γρήγορα;"

"Πες το κι έτσι" 

Είχα αρχίσει να νιώθω άνετα με τον Ριουζάκι, παρόλο που τον γνώριζα για πρώτη φορά. Για κάποιο λόγο ένιωθα πως δεν πρέπει να τον φοβάμαι και πως είμαι ασφαλής μαζί του. Ήταν έντονο. Πρώτη φορά ένιωθα έτσι για άνθρωπο...

Για να κόψω όμως την αμηχανία ανάμεσά μας, άρχισα να τον ρωτάω διάφορα άσχετα πράγματα.

"Πόσο χρονών είσαι;"

"Θα γίνω 22 τον Οκτώβριο"

"Τι ύψος έχεις;"

Εβαλε τον αντίχειρά του στα χείλη του.

"1.79 νομίζω... Μπορεί κι 1.80" 

Προσπάθησα να γυρίσω και να τον κοιτάξω, αλλά το σώμα μου μπλόκαρε. Σαν κάτι να με εμπόδιζε να στρίψω τον κορμό μου. Τότε θυμήθηκα τα λόγια των γιατρών. Πως μπορεί να μην γίνω ποτέ καλά και πως ίσως μείνω έτσι για πάντα. Τελικά είχαν δίκιο... Δεν πρόκειται να ξαναγίνω φυσιολογικό παιδί. Δεν θα ξαναγίνω ποτέ σαν τα άλλα τα παιδιά. Δεν θα μπορώ να παίξω μαζί τους. Ούτε να τρέξω ούτε να πηδήξω. Ακόμα χειρότερα, μπορεί να μην με θέλει κανείς στην παρέα του. Ή να μην με αγαπήσουν ποτέ γι'αυτό που είμαι. Τέσσερις μήνες βρίσκομαι στο νοσοκομείο κι ακόμα τίποτα. Τελείωσε. Θα μείνω για πάντα έτσι.

Τα μάτια μου βούρκωσαν κι άρχισαν να κυλάνε δάκρυα στα μάγουλά μου. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου απ'την άλλη γιατί δεν ήθελα να με δει ένας ξένος να κλαίω. Ο Ριουζάκι όμως πρέπει να με πρόσεξε, γιατί χαμογέλασε και μου χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά. Συγκεκριμένα στο σημείο που είχα πάθει βλάβη.

"Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Μην κλαις" είπε γλυκά

******  
******

Το επόμενο πρωί, οι γιατροί έπαθαν μεγάλο σοκ ανάμεσά τους κι εγώ. Μια νοσοκόμα με εξέτασε και είπε πως είμαι "σε καλή κατάσταση". Δεν κατάλαβα τι εννοούσε με αυτό, όμως μου ζήτησε να σηκωθώ απ'το κρεβάτι και να κουνήσω το δεξί μου χέρι. Μπορούσα να κουνηθώ! Θυμάμαι φώναξε και κάποιους γιατρούς να με εξετάσουν καλύτερα. Ήταν τόσο έκπληκτοι όσο ήμουν κι εγώ.

"Μα πώς συμβαίνει αυτό;!"

"Δεν ξέρω. Της κάναμε μήπως καμιά ένεση ή εγχείρηση;"

"Όχι. Η τελευταία που της κάναμε ήταν πριν μια εβδομάδα. Αποκλείεται να επέδρασε πάνω της μετά από τόσες μέρες"

"Πώς συνέβη έτσι ξαφνικά;"

Κι άλλα τέτοια παρόμοια έλεγαν οι γιατροί που προσπαθούσαν να καταλάβουν πως συνέβη. Τελικά αφού δεν βρήκαν κάποια λογική εξήγηση, το άφησαν και πήραν τηλέφωνο την θεία μου να έρθει να με πάρει.

Ήξερα πώς έγινε! Το κράτησα όμως μυστικό και από τότε δεν το λέω σε κανέναν. Το φυλάω καλά μες την καρδιά μου. Είμαι σίγουρη πως κάτι έγινε όταν γνώρισα τον Ριουζάκι! Δεν μπορεί να είναι τυχαίο! Είμαι σίγουρη πως αυτός με έκανε καλά! Θα'χε κάποια δύναμη μέσα του. Και γι'αυτό μάλλον να ένιωσα τόσο κοντά του χωρίς να το ξέρω. Με έσωσε! Από τότε προσεύχομαι γι'αυτόν κάθε μέρα. Ο θεός να τον έχει καλά όπου και να βρίσκεται...

\---------  
\---------  
1* Σ.Κ=σεξουαλική κακοποίηση

2* Τα 10.000 γιεν ισούται περίπου με 90€

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Αυτό. Τίποτα άλλο.


	29. «Η αναβολή της δίκης»

"Πως την λένε, Ριουζάκι;"

"Πως την λένε;"

"Εε ρε, λύσσα κακία, πως την λένε! Θα σας πει! Ένα στόμα έχει ο άνθρωπος!" είπα στους αστυνομικούς.

Ο Ελ πάντως δεν ήταν καλά. Το έβλεπα στο βλέμμα του πως τον είχαν πειράξει τα νεύρα του με τα όσα γίνονταν. Κρατούσε όμως πολύ καλά την ψυχραιμία του. Ως συνήθως.

"Αν αρχίσω τώρα να σας λέω, δεν θα τελειώσουμε ποτέ. Απλά τυχαίνει και την ξέρω. Σουζούκο την λένε"

"Γεια σας!" έκανε χαμογελαστά το κοριτσάκι.

"Γεια σου! Τι κάνεις εδώ στο δικαστήριο;" ρώτησε ο Μάτσουντα.

"Αμέσως εσύ, να πιάσεις φιλίες με το νηπιαγωγείο!" ειρωνεύτηκε ο Αϊζάβα.

"Δεν πάω νηπιαγωγείο! Τρίτη Δημοτικού πηγαίνω!" πείσμωσε η μικρή.

"Κι αν θέλετε να ξέρετε, θα γίνω δικαστίνα όταν μεγαλώσω! Η θεία μου με έφερε εδώ να δω πως είναι μια δίκη. Δεν ήξερα ότι στις δίκες τσακώνονται... Ωραία θα περάσω ως δικαστίνα" 

Ήρθε τελικά η θεία της και την μάζεψε παρόλο που ήθελε να μείνει κι άλλο με τον Ελ. Τις είδα να φεύγουν απ'το δικαστήριο. Και καλά κάνανε εδώ που τα λέμε, γιατί αργότερα αγρίεψε πολύ η κατάσταση.

"Φτάνει! Θα το πάμε απ'την αρχή! Δεν περίμενα ότι δεν θα ήσασταν συνεργάσιμοι!" φώναξε ο δικαστής

"Τι φταίμε εμείς, κύριε δικαστά; Η κυρία Γουτανάμπε το ξεκίνησε!" παραπονέθηκε ο Μάτσουντα

"Ποια Γουτανάμπε, ρε βλίτο; Ξύπνα! Η Μίσα είναι!" είπε ο Λάιτ

"Η ταυτότητά της ακόμα ισχύει εφόσον ψευδομαρτύρησε"

"Βλάκα!"

"Εσύ είσαι!" του πέταξε ο Μάτσουντα του Λάιτ.

"Και τέλοσπάντων, είναι άδικο αυτό που κάνετε! Δεν είμαι ο Κίρα! Είναι άδικο!"

"Κι η μάνα σου αυτό είπε όταν σε είδε μετά την γέννα, αλλά τι να κάνει; Σε κράτησε!" πέταξε την σπόντα του ο Ελ.

"Κι η δικιά σου μάνα το ίδιο έκανε! Σε παράτησε γι'αυτό είσαι τώρα ορφανιάρα!"

"Ωωω! Τι σου'πε!" φώναξα

"Σκάσε κι εσύ, μικρή ανόητη! Όλη μέρα δεν έχεις βάλει γλώσσα μέσα σου! Αμάν πια με το πίρι πίρι!" μου απάντησε ο δολοφόνος  
-  
-  
-  
Ύστερα ειπώθηκαν κάποιες βαριές λέξεις που δεν μου επιτρέπεται να πω. Αλλά για τα επόμενα λεπτά έτσι ήμασταν. Κάποια στιγμή δεν είδα την Μίσα. Είχε φύγει απ'το οπτικό μας πεδίο. Σκέφτηκα πως η κοπέλα ήταν τελικά ψευδαίσθηση, αλλά όχι. Είχε πάει να χτυπήσει τον συναγερμό της πυροσβεστικής να σταματήσει όλο αυτό.

Μόλις χτύπησε, ο δικαστής φώναξε να εκκενωθεί η αίθουσα. Βγήκαμε όλοι άρων άρων νομίζοντας πως όντως αρπάξαμε φωτιά και μπήκαμε στο περιπολικό μαζί με τον Λάιτ και την Μίσα. Στον δρόμο δεν βγάλαμε άχνα. Μόνο η Μίσα μίλησε.

"Ξέρετε... Πήγα και χτύπησα τον συναγερμό. Έπρεπε κάποια στιγμή να σταματήσετε. Όσον αφορά την παρουσία μου, θα σας εξηγήσω αμέσως. Είναι λίγο περίπλοκο αλλά έτσι είναι. Όταν η Ρεμ έμαθε πως θα γίνω συνεργάτιδα του Κίρα, μου πρότεινε να με φιλοξενήσει στον κόσμο των Σινιγκάμι ώστε να με προστατέψει και να μην μου κάνει τίποτα ο Κίρα. Στην αρχή βέβαια δεν δέχτηκα, όμως τελικά πήγα μαζί της αφού το ήθελε τόσο πολύ. Μου είπε όμως πως αυτό θα έχει αντίκτυπο κάτω στην Γη, αφού ένας θνητός βρίσκεται στον κόσμο των Σινιγκάμι, οπότε έβαλε δύο Σινιγκάμι να μας αντικαταστήσουν. Εμένα δηλαδή και την Ρεμ. Ο ένας Σινιγκάμι εφόσον μπήκε σε σώμα θνητού πέθανε. Γράφτηκε δηλαδή το όνομά μου στο death note και δεν πέθανα εγώ αλλά αυτός. Ο άλλος εξαφανίστηκε. Άνοιξε η Γη και τον κατάπιε. Δεν ξέρω που πήγε. Ούτε η Ρεμ ξέρει δηλαδή. Πάντως, όταν έμαθα πως ο Λάιτ πιάστηκε και τον πήγατε στο δικαστήριο, κατέβηκα απ'τον κόσμο των Σινιγκάμι, πήγα σπίτι μου, άλλαξα ρούχα... Κι έγινε ο,τι έγινε"

Κανείς δεν μίλησε. Κανένας δεν σχολίασε τι είπε. Όλοι ήμασταν ψυχολογικά κουρασμένοι. Δεν είχαμε κουράγιο ούτε το στόμα μας να ανοίξουμε.

"Θα πάω φυλακή που ψευδομαρτύρησα, σωστά;"

"Όχι..." είπε ξεψυχισμένα ο Αϊζάβα

"Σίγουρα;"

"Ναι, Μίσα, σίγουρα. Μην μιλάς όμως για λίγο γιατί νυστάζω" είπε ο Ελ και χασμουρήθηκε

"Τι ώρα κοιμήθηκες, ρε χτες βράδυ; Στο λάπτοπ ήσουνα; Αφού τώρα πιάσαμε τον Κίρα. Τι έρευνες έκανες;"

"Δεν ήμουν στο λάπτοπ. Απλά από συνήθεια κοιμήθηκα στις δυόμισι. Και ξύπνησα στις οχτώ" αποκρίθηκε κι έγυρε το κεφάλι του στο παράθυρο.  
-  
-  
-  
Όταν φτάσαμε στην μυστική βάση, αφήσαμε το αμάξι στο υπόγειο γκαράζ ως συνήθως. Βγήκαμε και τράβηξα τον Λάιτ απ'τις χειροπέδες, ενώ ο Μάτσουντα στήριξε τον Ελ να μην κοιμηθεί στο δάπεδο. Οι άλλοι πήραν ταξί και γύρισαν σπίτια τους. Κλείδωσα τον Λάιτ στην υπόγεια φυλακή κι ο Ελ ξάπλωσε σ'έναν καναπέ.

"Τι έγινε, ξεράθηκε;" είπα στον Μάτσουντα ενώ ανέβαινα τις σκάλες.

"Εντελώς! Ούτε τα παπούτσια του δεν έβγαλε! Μα καλά πόσες ώρες κοιμάται;"

"Τρεις με έξι ώρες. Αυτό έχω καταλάβει"

"Πως αντέχει;"

"Ποιός τον ξέρει; Τον έβλεπα που “έπεφταν” τα βλέφαρά του και πριν φύγουμε. Εσύ δεν θα πας σπίτι;"

"Γιατί να πάω σπίτι; Ποιος με περιμένει; Οι άλλοι πήγαν σπίτια τους γιατί έχουν οικογένειες. Εγώ που είμαι μπακούρης που να πάω;" είπε

"Μα και η Μίσα μόνη της ζει"

"Έχει το σκυλάκι της. Κι ο σκύλος οικογένεια είναι"

Έτσι πέρασε το υπόλοιπο απόγευμα. Εγώ με τον Μάτσουντα χαζεύαμε κι ο Ελ κοιμόταν του καλού καιρού. Εμείς παίζαμε επιτραπέζια παιχνίδια, χαρτιά, βλέπαμε τηλεόραση, μιλήσαμε λίγο... Δεν κάναμε και τίποτα το διασκεδαστικό. Έξω έβρεχε καρεκλοπόδαρα, βαριόμασταν, άσε που αναβλήθηκε και η δίκη. Το συζητήσαμε βέβαια και είπαμε να περιμένουμε λίγες μέρες, αφού με τα καραγκιοζηλίκια που κάναμε στο δικαστήριο, τον τρελάναμε τον δικαστή. Κι όχι μόνο αυτό αλλά γίναμε και ρεζίλι...


	30. «Η δίκη ολοκληρώνεται»

Πέρασε καμιά εβδομάδα και τελικά η δίκη μεταφέρθηκε την Δευτέρα στις 20 του μήνα. Θέλαμε να δώσουμε λίγο χρόνο στον δικαστή, ώστε να μην πάμε ξαφνικά την επόμενη μέρα και να πει "πάλι εσείς;! Ξεκολλημό δεν έχετε;!" Σκεφτήκαμε όμως πως θα μπορούσαμε πολύ απλά να πάμε σε άλλο δικαστήριο. Αλλά εφόσον το βρήκαμε γιατί να πάμε σε άλλο; Άσε που μπορεί να υπάρξουν και κόντρες τύπου "ο Κίρα είναι σωτήρας! Μην τον δικάζετε!" Άντε να τους εξηγήσεις μετά...

Ενώ πέρναμε τις θέσεις μας στο δικαστήριο, πρόσεχα τον δικαστή. Μου φάνηκε σφιγμένος. Δεν είχε φαίνεται πολύ όρεξη να δικάσει. Πόσο μάλλον μ'εμάς ως μάρτυρες. Ούτε οι συνεργάτες μου δεν είχαν όρεξη. Βαριόντουσαν, οι κακομοίρηδες. Έπρεπε όμως να γίνει κάποια στιγμή η δίκη. Γι'αυτό και αποφασίσαμε να γίνουμε συνεργάσιμοι.  
-  
-  
-  
"Αρχίζει η συνεδρίαση" δήλωσε ο δικαστής κουνώντας το καμπανάκι του.

"Ορκιστείτε να τελειώνουμε"

"Θα πάω εγώ" είπε ο Μάτσουντα άλλα ο Ελ τον πρόλαβε.

"Εσύ μείνε εκεί που είσαι. Φτάνουν τα όσα έκανες την περασμένη εβδομάδα"

Πλησίασε τον δικαστή.

"Πως ο ονομάζεστε;" ρώτησε ο δικαστής

"Χιρόσι Ριουζάκι"

"Ορκιστείτε, κύριε Ριουζάκι"

"Ορκίζομαι να πω την αλήθεια γιατί είμαι ο μόνος που πήρε την υπόθεση στα σοβαρά"

"Ωραία..." ο δικαστής αναστέναξε βαθιά.

"Τι σας έκανε να υποπτευθείτε πως ο Γιαγκάμι είναι ο πραγματικός Κίρα;"

"Τι να σας πω; Ενστικτωδώς το κατάλαβα. Υπήρχαν όμως τρανταχτά στοιχεία"

"Δηλαδή;"

"Λόγου χάρη, ήταν τέλειος σε όλα. Άριστος μαθητής, ήσυχος, δεν μίλαγε πολύ, είχε ιδιαίτερη εξυπνάδα... Και δεν είχε πειράξει μυρμήγκι. Μέχρι δηλαδή να βρει το death note"

Ο Λάιτ από την άλλη δεν μιλούσε. Ήταν μουτρωμένος. Λες και τον είχαν μαλώσει.

Ύστερα του έκανε κι άλλες σχετικές ερωτήσεις όπως πως βρήκαμε το death note, αν όντως δουλεύει και ποιο ήταν το άτομο που έβγαλε το βίντεο στην τηλεόραση. Ο Ελ είπε πως θα προτιμούσε να μην αποκαλυφθεί το όνομα καθώς ο μάρτυρας ήταν ανήλικος. Εμένα εννοούσε δηλαδή. Όσο για το αν δουλεύει το τετράδιο, ο δικαστής ήθελε να το τεκμηριώσει, έτσι ζήτησε από έναν υπεύθυνο του δικαστηρίου να φέρει έναν εγκληματία ο οποίος προοριζόταν για εκτέλεση. Μόλις ο εγκληματίας έπεσε φαρδύς πλατύς στο πάτωμα, το ακροατήριο έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης.

"Σιγά μωρέ, πως κάνετε έτσι; Μας τα'παν κι άλλοι αυτά" σχολίασε ο Μάτσουντα

Για μισή ώρα ακόμα συνεχίστηκε η δίκη. Ήθελε ο δικαστής να βεβαιωθεί πως όσα του λέγαμε είναι αλήθεια, ρωτώντας και τους υπόλοιπους αστυνομικούς. Εγώ ήμουν απλός παρατηρητής. Δεν είπα τίποτα.  
-  
-  
-  
"Κι ύστερα απ'όλα αυτά, αξιοσέβαστο ακροατήριο, δηλώνω επίσημα πως ο Γιαγκάμι Λάιτ καταδικάζεται σε 25 χρόνια φυλάκισης, λόγω της σπανιότητας του εγκλήματος. Η υπόθεση έκλεισε!" είπε ο δικαστής και ξανακούνησε το κουδουνάκι.

Τότε ήρθαν κάποιοι αστυφύλακες και πήραν τον Λάιτ απ'τις χειροπέδες. Ο κόσμος τον αγριοκοιτούσε. Ο Λάιτ ήταν ντροπιασμένος αφού δεν τολμούσε να να κοιτάξει κανέναν στα μάτια. Ούτε τον κόσμο, ούτε τον δικαστή, ούτε εμάς. Μου φάνηκε πως κάτι υγρό κύλησε στο μάγουλό του. Μπορεί να ήταν ιδρώτας. Μπορεί και... Δάκρυ. Κάτι έσπασε μέσα μου...

"Μια στιγμή!" είπε ο Ελ.

Οι αστυφύλακες τον κοίταξαν.

"Μια διευκρίνιση μόνο. Δεν θα ήθελα να το πάρετε ως χάρη. Απλώς να το έχετε κατά νου" έλεγε καθώς τους πλησίαζε. Τον κοιτούσαν με απορία.

"Επειδή ξέρω πως κατά βάθος είχε καλές προθέσεις, και ξέρω πως ήθελε να γίνει αστυνομικός σαν τον πατέρα του, προτείνω να τον βάλετε στις φυλακές «Χαμασάκι» Εκεί θα είναι σίγουρα ασφαλής. Μόλις όμως γίνει καλό παιδί και ακούει τους μεγαλύτερους, μόνο τότε θα αποφυλακιστεί"

"Τι είναι οι φυλακές «Χαμασάκι»;" ρώτησε αθώα ο Λάιτ.

"Είναι φυλακές, αλλά όχι με την κλασική έννοια. Μοιάζουν πιο πολύ με ξενοδοχείο. Έχουν δωμάτια με τηλεόραση, ίντερνετ, κουκέτες, γήπεδο μπάσκετ, γήπεδο τέννις, έχουν ακόμα και Κέντρο Εκπαίδευσης Πρακτόρων, ώστε οι εγκληματίες που χειρίζονται όπλα να εκμεταλλευτούν το ταλέντο τους, και να εκπαιδευτούν ώστε να γίνουν πράκτορες του FBI. Εκεί θα μείνεις" εξήγησε ο Ελ.

Το πρόσωπο του Λαίτ άστραψε.

"Ριουζάκι... Τελικά έχεις καρδιά!"

"Κι εσύ έχεις. Αρκεί να την αξιοποιήσεις σωστά" απάντησε ο ντετέκτιβ και χαμογέλασε κλείνοντάς του το μάτι.


	31. «Η επιστροφή της Μαρίνας»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Το τέλος...**

Ήταν παράξενο που έβλεπα τον Λάιτ να δικάζεται και να γίνεται δεκτός ταυτόχρονα. Δηλαδή θα περίμενε κανείς μετά από τέτοια αποτρόπαια εγκλήματα να καταδικαστεί σε θάνατο. Κι όμως όχι. Του έδωσαν ευκαιρία να ενταχθεί στην κοινωνία και να γίνει φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος. Δεν ήξερα καν ότι υπήρχαν τέτοιες φυλακές. Θα'θελα να πάω! Κι ας μην είμαι εγκληματίας... Τι γλυκιά κίνηση εκ μέρους του Ελ!

Μετά την δίκη, η υπόλοιπη ομάδα πήγαν σπίτια τους. Φυσικά, κι εγώ έπρεπε να γυρίσω σπίτι κάποια στιγμή. Έλειπα πολύ καιρό κι ήθελα να επιστρέψω. Πρώτα όμως έπρεπε να τους αποχαιρετίσω όλους. Τους συνεργάτες μου. Που μου έδωσαν την δυνατότητα να πάρω για λίγο τον ρόλο της αστυνομικίνας. Αν και, η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν θα τα κατάφερνα χωρίς αυτόν τον μαγικό μαρκαδόρο. Του θαυματουργού αυτού μαρκαδόρου που δεν ζωγραφίζει απλά σχέδια, αλλά τα μετατρέπει και σε πραγματικά! Ίσως τελικά το παιδικό μου όνειρο να μπω στο σώμα της αστυνομίας να βγει πραγματικότητα!  
-  
-  
-  
-Επέστρεψα στην μυστική βάση με τον Ελ. Σκέφτηκα τελικά να μην μπω στους αστυνομικούς πως φεύγω. Θα τους το πει ο Ελ. Ίσως τους λείψω. Ίσως όχι. Στην τελική όμως, είμαι απλά ένα παιδί. Τι μπορεί να κάνει ένα παιδί; Να παιδιαρίζει. Αλλά τουλάχιστον συνέβαλλα κι εγώ στην έρευνα με τον τρόπο μου. Κι ας μην το κατάλαβαν.

Κάποια στιγμή την ώρα που ο Ελ δεν βρίσκονταν στο δωμάτιο των υπολογιστών, έκατσα και του έγραψα ένα μήνυμα σε κομμάτι χαρτί. Όπως μου είχε γράψει κι αυτός.  
-  
-  
-  
[Αγαπητέ Ελ,

Σας ευχαριστώ όλους εγκάρδια που με αφήσατε να γίνω μέλος της ομάδας έστω και για λίγο. Ξέρεις, από παιδί θέλω να γίνω αστυνομικίνα. Με κόλλησαν φαίνεται αυτές οι ταινίες μυστηρίου και η Αγκάθα Κρίστι. Στην πραγματικότητα τα πράγματα δεν είναι τόσο τραγικά τελικά. Πιο πολύ θα τα έλεγα αστεία. Όπως τώρα με την υπόθεση Κίρα.

Σου γράφω αυτό το μήνυμα να σου πω πως επιστρέφω σπίτι μου. Μην ανησυχείς, δεν θα το πω σε κανέναν πως μπλέχτηκα κάπου "επικίνδυνα". Έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν πρόκειται να με πιστέψουν.

Χάρηκα που σας γνώρισα! Ελπίζω κάποια στιγμή να ξαναβρεθούμε. Καλή τύχη στις επόμενες υποθέσεις σου! Είσαι ο πιο μάγκας ντετέκτιβ που έχω γνωρίσει! Στροφάρει το μυαλό σου!

Εις το επανιδείν,

Μαρίνα]  
-  
-  
-  
Και το άφησα πάνω στο τραπέζι. Περίμενα λίγη ώρα ώσπου τον είδα να έρχεται απ'την κουζίνα. Είχα κρυφτεί κάτω απ'το τραπέζι και περίμενα να πάρει την κατάλληλη στάση ώστε να σηκωθώ και να κρυφτώ από πίσω του. Τον είδα που το διάβαζε.

"Εις το επανιδείν..." μουρμούρισε.

Κρύφτηκα πίσω απ'την πλάτη του και τον ξάφνιασα κάνοντας "μπου"

"Νόμιζες πως θα φύγω;" γέλασα

"Εε... Ναι. Θα φύγεις;"

"Όχι, εδώ θα μετακομίσω. Αφού τώρα σου είπα, ρε βλάκα ότι έχω σπίτι!" τον πείραξα και του έδωσα μια μικρή μπουνιά.

"Αυτός που μπορεί να λέει "βλάκας" είμαι εγώ. Εμένα δεν θα με ξαναπείς έτσι! Ξηγημένα πράγματα"

"Ντάξει, βλάκα ο,τι πεις! Είσαι όμως κι εσύ μιγιάγγιχτος. Αρπάζεσαι εύκολα! Που είναι ο ήρεμος Ελ; Που είναι ο Ελ που δεν του καίγεται καρφί για τίποτα;"

Το κατάλαβε βέβαια πως τον πείραζα γιατί χαμογέλασε και το ανταπέδωσε.

"Πήγε σε μια δουλειά, θα'ρθει όπου να'ναι. Εγώ τώρα που πήρα την θέση του είμαι ο σωσίας του. Δεν είμαι ο Ελ. Είμαι εξωγήινος" απάντησε με σοβαρό τόνο όπως πάντα.

Γέλασα με την καρδιά μου. Εκείνος δεν γελούσε μόνο χαμογελούσε. Αμφιβάλλω αν έχει γελάσει ποτέ στην ζωή του. Ύστερα τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά. Ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά.

"Μην χαθούμε! Πάρε κάνα τηλέφωνο. Να ξέρω έστω ότι είσαι ζωντανός και δεν σε σκότωσε ο Κίρα"

"Τώρα που βρίσκεται σε αυτήν την φυλακή είμαι σίγουρος πως θα του φύγουν οι δολοφονικές τάσεις. Θα τον κάνουν πράκτορα του FBI. Μείνε ήσυχη. Δεν πεθαίνω"

Πήρα την εκδρομική μου τσάντα και την έβαλα στους ώμους μου.

"Θα τα ξαναπούμε, Ελ! Χαιρετίσματα στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα"

"Θα τους τα πω. Καλή συνέχεια!"

Μ'ενα νεύμα τον χαιρέτισα ενώ πήγαινα προς την έξοδο του κτηρίου. Μόλις βγήκα έξω στην αυλή και βεβαιώθηκα πως δεν βλέπει κανείς, έβγαλα τον μαρκαδόρο κι έγραψα πάνω σε μια κόλλα χαρτί:

«Ιούνιος 2016, Ελλάδα, Αθήνα, Χαλάνδρι»

Και εμφανίστηκε αυτός ο μεγάλος κύκλος που μετατράπηκε σε τρύπα. Βούτηξα μέσα στην τρύπα ενώ έβλεπα τις χρονολογίες να πηγαίνουν προς τα μπροστά με τρομερή ταχύτητα. Σκέφτηκα να γράψω αντί για "Αθήνα" "Κρήτη" μιας και η Ελένη είχε πάει διακοπές στα Χανιά. Συνήθως όμως κάθονται για λίγες μέρες στην Κρήτη οπότε τώρα λογικά θα είχαν γυρίσει.

Και ξαφνικά εμφανίστηκα στο δωμάτιό μου. Μου φάνηκε σαν να το είχα αφήσει χτες, ενώ έλειπα δύο μήνες. Κοίταξα όμως το ημερολόγιο τοίχου να δω αν όντως έλειψα δύο μήνες. Έγραφε 2 Ιουλίου του 2016. Παράξενο... Μήπως έκανα κάποιο λάθος με τον μαρκαδόρο; αφού στις 25 Ιουνίου έφυγα. Άφησα τα πράγματά μου σε μια άκρη και βγήκα έξω απ'το δωμάτιό μου να ερευνήσω λίγο τον χώρο.

"Μαμά; Μπαμπά; Ελένη;" έκανα

Η Ελένη τότε πετάχτηκε από μια γωνιά και με υποδέχτηκε με μια αγκαλιά.

"Μαρίνα εσύ είσαι! Η αληθινή Μαρίνα! Καλώς ήρθες!"

"Καλώς σας βρήκα, Ελένη... Μου λείψατε. Που είναι η μαμά κι ο μπαμπάς;"

"Πετάχτηκαν εδώ δίπλα σε μια δουλειά. Το κατάλαβα πως είσαι η αληθινή γιατί εδώ και λίγες ώρες, ο αντικαταστάτης σου έχει αρχίσει και ξεθωριάζει. Σαν να είναι τηλεόραση που κάνει χιονάκια. Ανησύχησα για λίγο, αλλά ευτυχώς ήρθες! Νόμιζα πως θα έμενες εκεί κολλημένη για πάντα, χεχ..."

Χαμογέλασα.

"Πες μου πως τα πέρασες! Η πρώτη σου αστυνομική περιπέτεια ήταν!" είπε με ενθουσιασμό.

"Μια στιγμή, Ελένη να σε ρωτήσω κάτι. Στο παρελθόν έμεινα δύο μήνες, σύμφωνα με το εκεί ημερολόγιο. Εδώ όμως λέει πως έλειψα μια εβδομάδα μόνο. Πως γίνεται αυτό;"

"Αυτό είναι ένα ακόμα χαρακτηριστικό του μαρκαδόρου. Ένας χρονοταξιδιώτης του μαρκαδόρου χάνει την επαφή με τον χρόνο και νομίζει πως πέρασαν δυό μήνες, ενώ μπορεί ας πούμε να είναι μια εβδομάδα. Ή το αντίθετο. Να νομίζει πως πέρασε μια εβδομάδα αλλά η απουσία του από τον χρόνο απ'όπου έφυγε, να είναι δύο μήνες. Ή ακόμα και χρόνια"

"Μάλιστα..."

"Λοιπόν, για πες; Πως τέλειωσε η υπόθεση; Ο Ελ πως μοιάζει; Οι άλλοι πως ήταν; Ο Κίρα τι είδους εγκληματίας είναι τελικά;"

"Μία μία οι ερωτήσεις! Υπομονή! Θα στα πω όλα"  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Και κάπως έτσι τελειώνει η ιστορία μου. Δεν χρειάζεται να πω τίποτα άλλο. Ξεκίνησαν όλα τόσο περίεργα και τελείωσαν επίσης περίεργα και συνάμα αισιόδοξα. Μπορούν τελικά οι άνθρωποι να συνυπάρξουν μαζί. Με την προϋπόθεση βέβαια πως θα κρύψουν την ζωώδη τους φύση ώστε να γίνουν αποδεκτοί από την κοινωνία. Μερικές φορές όμως δεν είναι πάντα εύκολο, γι'αυτό και υπάρχουν οι εγκληματίες. Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει πως αξίζουν θανατική ποινή. Άλλωστε, ήταν κι εκείνοι κάποτε φυσιολογικοί άνθρωποι σαν κι εμάς. Γι'αυτό λοιπόν θα τους ξαναεντάξουμε στην κοινωνία! Αυτό έμαθα από την εμπειρία μου. Μια εμπειρία που όχι μόνο μου έδωσε την ευκαιρία να μπω σε μια αστυνομική ομάδα μόλις στα 14 μου χρόνια, αλλά και να κάνει την καρδιά μου να χτυπήσει πραγματικά δυνατά...

\-------------  
Τέλος  
\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι το τελείωσα! Μπορεί για σας να μην είναι κάτι σπουδαίο, αλλά για μένα είναι μεγάλη πρόοδος να τελειώνω το πρώτο μου multi-chapter fanfiction! Ξεκίνησε ως μια απλή άκυρη ιδέα τον Ιούνιο του 2017 ενώ ακόμα έβλεπα την σειρά, κι είχα πορωθεί τελείως! Έφτιαξα λοιπόν την Μαρίνα. Ένα κορίτσι περίπου στην ίδια ηλικία με την δικιά μου, αλλά και με τον ίδιο χαρακτήρα. Περίπου. Δεν μπορώ να πω ότι μοιάζουμε! :'') Η Μαρίνα είναι πιο δυναμική και πιο αντράκι ενώ εγώ είμαι πιο μαζεμένη και ντροπαλή. Όπως και να'χει, έχω δεθεί μαζί της. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο δηλαδή. Τέλοσπάντων... Το τελείωσα τρία χρόνια μετά. Ύστερα από πολύ δουλειά και κόπο. Το σημαντικό είναι πως έγινε με μεράκι και καλή διάθεση**
> 
> **Αυτό όμως είναι μόνο η αρχή! Γιατί έχω κι άλλα ακόμα να πω. Το συγκεκριμένο fanfic θα το ονόμαζα "πρόλογο" μιας και δεν έχω φτάσει ακόμα στο κυρίως θέμα, που είναι το sequel. Ναι, θα γράψω sequel, το έχω ήδη αναφέρει έτσι κι αλλιώς. Δεν λέω τίποτα ακόμα. Αν κι έχω σκεφτεί τα περισσότερα xD**
> 
> **Ευχαριστώ που φτάσατε μέχρι εδώ και μπήκατε στο κόπο να το διαβάσετε, γιατί η αλήθεια είναι κι εγώ έριξα πολύ δουλειά. Ειδικά ως αρχάρια στα fanfiction. Πόσες σκηνές έγραψα και ξαναέγραψα, ή ακόμα κι έσβησα γιατί ήθελα να είμαι σίγουρη πως οι χαρακτήρες δεν θα βγουν πολύ OOC δηλαδή out of character. Μπράβο μου όμως! Ένα μπράβο θα το έλεγα στον εαυτό μου! :Ρ**


End file.
